БДСМ-клуб Басара
by judgelinch
Summary: Modern AU: из этого фанфика мы узнаем, кто из канонических персонажей - тематик, а кто - любопытствующая ваниль.
1. Похороны Масамунэ

**Глава 1. Похороны Масамунэ**

Родилось как попытка исполнить заявку с однострочников:  
"Похороны Масамунэ. Прочувствованные речи остальных героев, а также фанатов. Зачем это понадобилось самому Дракону - на усмотрение автора".

* * *

Масамунэ хоронили в закрытом гробу. От полицейского, с которым уже не первый раз общался при сборе материала для криминальной хроники, Нагамаса знал, что Дракона сначала пырнули куботаном, а потом, еще живого, накрыли брезентом и прокатились сверху на транспорте весом в полтонны.

Нагамаса пересчитал мотоциклы, траурной процессией следовавшие за катафалком, подвергнутые экспертизе на предмет наличия частиц крови Датэ.

Это не кто-то из своих, говорил детектив Санада. Мотоцикл, которым додавливали Масамунэ, вполне возможно, отмечен не стандартным волком, черепом или языком пламени, а изображением гориллы. А в том случае, если Дракона убили молодчики Сару или он сам - полиции остается счесть за благо закрыть дело, а прессе - отказаться от публикации материалов, затрагивающих сильных мира сего. Официально Сару возглавлял охранное агентство, принадлежащее мэру города (оформившему свой обширный и разнообразный бизнес на сестру). Санада намекнул Нагамасе, что Датэ перешел дорогу «карательному отряду Оды», но о причине и подробностях конфликта умолчал, сказав, что этот намек - и так бомба, и лучше бы ему остаться источником, пожелавшим не называть своего имени (а еще лучше Нагамасе сразу забыть, что он ему об этом проговорился, но что толку требовать осторожности от журналиста).

Байкеры, их девицы и приятели по очереди выходили к гробу поведать, что забияка и лихач Масамунэ был хорошим другом, который никогда скучать не давал - ни себе, ни товарищам. Пока байкер с начесом под Элвиса произносил, что «Датэ Масамунэ всегда будет жить в наших сердцах», Нагамаса смотрел, как на кладбищенской парковке останавливаются белый «Мицубиси Паджеро» и самодельного вида трайк. Сару грузно свергся с трайка и прицепил шлем к поясу, взлохматил громадной пятерней волосы и бакенбарды. Из машины вытек, именно вытек, словно в нем не было костей, тряся седыми космами - медуза, а не человек. Он открыл дверцу машины унылой девице в непристойно коротком черно-розовом платье (Нагамаса скривился на эмо-реликт), а с заднего сиденья выплеснулось фиолетовое пятно неопределенного пола. Опоздавшие двинулись к могиле Масамунэ, и человек-медуза возвестил:

- Господин Ода, к сожалению, в связи с напряженным рабочим графиком не может лично выразить свои соболезнования родственникам покойного, и мы приносим извинения за опоздание к этому скорбному ложу. Мы от имени господина мэра…

Пока он говорил, Нагамаса задумался, как рискованно было со стороны Сару явиться в толпу врагов с такой хилой группой поддержки - и невольно размечтался, как пойдет драка, а то и поножовщина с переходом в стрельбу, прямо над гробом Масамунэ. А он, Нагамаса, конечно, упадет, укроется за памятником и уцелеет. Ну, может быть, царапину получит. Зато какой у него будет эксклюзивный материал!

Унылая девица, подойдя к матери Масамунэ, пробормотала что-то про своего брата и вручила конверт с деньгами.

Вышел Сару. Поставил ножищу на гроб Масамунэ, зыркнул исподлобья - чтоб все видели красные контактные линзы.

- А вот мне труп говорил, что он бы хотел, чтобы все пили, танцевали и веселились у него на похоронах…

«Провокация! - восхитился Нагамаса. - Сейчас начнется!» Но увы, в ответ родственники Датэ только завздыхали, гневно сверкая глазами на нарушителя скорбной церемонии. Байкер с ирокезом поинтересовался, почему сам Сару не привез пару ящиков спиртного и не слетать ли ему прямо сейчас в ликеро-водочный. Не горя желанием за свой счет угощать друзей-приятелей убиенного, Сару шагнул назад.

- Мы сожалеем, что наше знакомство с Масамунэ-куном было поверхностным, но мы и за эту краткую встречу убедились, что это был незаурядный человек, и мы разделяем боль утраты, - взял слово хлипкий мужичонка в фиолетовом. Нагамаса навострил уши. Если делегация от Оды была поверхностно, как выразился оратор, знакома с Датэ - удастся ли Нагамасе прикинуться другом-приятелем Дракона и расспросить людей мэра, в чем именно состоял таинственный конфликт старого вожака городских байкеров с мажором, прожигавшим жизнь в клубах и на рок-фестивалях (где они, скорее всего, и встретились, судя по внешнему виду посланцев Оды). Нужно попробовать!

* * *

- Почему ты мне сам не рассказал? - не понимал Нагамаса. - Я уже думал, там... уголовщина, информация для внутреннего, так сказать, пользования, не подлежащая выносу за пределы. ("То есть сведения, которые при обнародовании разрушат карьеру Оды", - мысленно добавил он.) А оказалась - банальная драка в баре.

Как выяснилось, Масамунэ с компанией, совершая рейд по питейным заведениям и перехватывая в каждом по стаканчику, в "Рок-баре" встретил Сару, и Масамунэ, нетвердой походкой подойдя к байкерам, икнул и во всеуслышание поинтересовался, почему Сару сидит здесь с "пидором". Он потребовал "пидора" избить и группово изнасиловать.

Сару молча поднялся во весь свой нечеловеческий рост, схватил Датэ за шкирбан и за штаны - и понес к выходу из бара, вышиб дверь его головой и метнул пьяное тельце с крыльца.

Тем временем в баре и люди Сару, и молодчики Датэ повскакали с мест, сжимая кулаки; Курода схватился за нож; хлипкий парень в фиолетовом благоразумно спрятался под стол; но Кодзюро мрачно пробормотал: "Мужики, уходим", и байкеры двинулись соскребать потерпевшего Дракона с асфальта. Кодзюро посадил его в коляску и повез в травмпункт.

Но асфальтовой болезни не выбить Одноглазого Дракона из седла!

Через три дня он явился (не иначе, выследил!) в БДСМ-клуб "Басара" на вечеринку для свингеров, где бросился через весь танцпол, сшибая людей, к безобидно приплясывающему Сару - благо сопровождала его не блещущая физической силой компания, та же самая, что пришла на похороны: типок в фиолетовом, седой волосатик и пьянющая, но от того ничуть не менее унылая девица. "Ага, - взывал Датэ, - так ты сам пидор, Сару..." Будучи послан, Масамунэ начал размахивать эксклюзивным девайсом с шестью лезвиями. Прежде чем удалось скрутить и сдать дебошира охране, Датэ успел-таки распороть седому руку - и, влекомый на выход, орал, что скоро откроется сезон мертвых байкеров. А Кодзюро потом вытаскивал его из полицейского участка.

- Вот и сделали ему больно в БДСМ-клубе. Не зря сходил, - пошутил Нагамаса, но с удивлением осекся - Юкимура закраснелся, как подросток, и со смущенной улыбкой отвернулся. У Нагамасы заработало воображение: детектив Санада сам темячит по квартирам, но в клубы - ни ногой, чтоб не уронить честь уголовного розыска! И представился Нагамасе суровый начальник Юкимуры, быкоподобный, с громовым хохотом Такеда Харунобу, в роли мастера связывания, а может, и чего похлеще - наш репортер не разбирался в Теме и в этот миг о том пожалел.

Померкли фантазии о разоблачении нечистого на руку мэра, скандальном уходе градоначальника с поста (весьма вероятно, что в тюрьму) благодаря пронырливому рисковому журналисту. В утешение ему замаячил образ полицейских-БДСМщиков. Пусть и не так круто, как уничтожить мэра, но очень уж хотелось Нагамасе спровоцировать чье-то скандальное увольнение.

Из раздумий, не отвергнет ли редактор такой материал, Нагамасу выдернул вопрос Юкимуры:

- Наркоман, что ли?!

- Кто? – вспылил Нагамаса, приняв на свой счет.

- Датэ! Наркоман? На кого попер?

- Ха. Они у меня тоже это спросили. Я сказал, что с Драконом общался мало, пару раз буквально. Так что не в курсе. Но Сару сказал, что они заелись по возвышенному поводу.

«Пипл! – выступал Датэ Масамунэ. – Верить в устаревшую теорию Дарвина – это психология раба! Который хавает, что дают! Что мы произошли от вшивых макак! Человек – это звучит гордо! На самом деле нас создали инопланетяне!»

На вопрос, где сейчас эти создатели, Масамунэ с готовностью отвечал:

- На Луне! Луна колонизирована! Там база!

За многие годы никто не взял на себя труд опровергнуть возгласы Масамунэ. То ли оппонент был им не по зубам - слишком упрям и агрессивен, то ли собеседники попадались сплошь слишком гордые, чтобы допустить свое происхождение от «вшивой макаки» - но так Датэ и нес в народ свои убежденья – через годы, через расстояния – пока не встретился с Сару на блэк-метал-сейшне. Сару решал дилемму, стоит ли пожертвовать бакенбардами, чтобы сделать корпспэйнт, и восхвалял норвежских блэкеров девяностых. На это Датэ немедленно отнес его к сатанистам. Сару застучал себя пяткой в грудь, что он – воинствующий атеист и антиклерикал; а где атеизм – там и эволюция! Являя своей внешностью наглядный пример, от кого произошло человечество, Сару – не иначе, под ежедневным впечатлением, почерпнутым из зеркала – отстаивал «устаревшие» научные воззрения, словно ему за это деньги платили. Напоследок он высмеял тяжеленный лунный серп, который Масамунэ приварил к шлему - в ущерб аэродинамическим качествам, зато с почтением к инопланетянам. Датэ пообещал после концерта проломить хаму голову этим самым серпом, но пока он бегал к мотоциклу и вооружался, оппонент успел испариться. "Наложил в штаны!" - воскликнул Датэ и пообещал своим приятелям найти трусливого беглеца и разобраться.

- Кто-то в свое время выковырял ему мозг через глазницу, - подытожил Нагамаса.


	2. БДСМ-клуб Басара

**Глава 2. БДСМ-клуб «Басара»**

Очень часто внешняя мужественность, боевитость и спортивность человека сочетаются с предпочтением пассивной роли в сношении, а грацильность и женственность - с мечтой об активной позиции… Таким образом, в паре "мужлан" и "мальчик" разделение на "актив" и "пассив" частенько совсем не то, которое ожидалось бы по стереотипным представлениям.

Лев Клейн, «Другая любовь» 

* * *

Мечтая найти хотя бы одноразовую нижнюю, Мицухидэ уговорил Хамбэя сходить в БДСМ-клуб «Басара» на вечеринку для свингеров.

В подвесе раскачивался перемотанный бинтами, как мумия, субъект с красно-белыми крыльями бабочки, пропитанными легковоспламеняющимся ароматным составом. Мумию подтянули вверх. В полумраке на крыльях бабочки засветились люминесцентные узоры.

У Хамбэя начался приступ аллергии на благовония, и он потянул Мицухидэ в общий зал.

Все столики были заняты. Хамбэй вручил ему наборчик "Clone a Willy", указал на здоровенного мужика, накачивавшегося водярой, и приказал:

— Подойди вон к тому амбалу и принеси мне слепок его пэниса!

Мицухидэ переводил отчаянный взгляд с Хамбэя на лохматое чудовище. Судя по одежде — байкер. Или металхэд. При девице.

— А если… — Мицухидэ хотел спросить, принесет ли Хамбэй ему еду и вещи в больничку, но Хамбэй сразу оборвал его взглядом, мол, брысь.

Мицухидэ поплелся выполнять распоряжение.

— Можно к вам присоединиться? — с натянутой улыбкой осведомился он. Девушка кивнула и жестом указала ему на стул.

Мицухидэ набрал воздуха:

— Молодой человек!

Амбал изобразил обезьяну «Никому ничего не скажу».

— Ему нельзя разговаривать с посторонними, — с улыбочкой информировала девица.

Мицухидэ бросился в бой:

— Девушка, вы своего нижнего со мной в чилаут отпустите?

— Хотите укротить вот эту зверюгу? — мило улыбнулась девица и взлохматила волосы чудовищу. — А сможете?

Громила оперся щекой на кулак, задумчиво рассматривая Мицухидэ. Весь его вид говорил: «Будешь борзеть — очнешься в реанимации».

— Я с вашим другом вообще ничего делать не буду. Только дам ему стакан и порошок для желе, — Мицухидэ потряс пакетом, — сделать слепок члена!

«Не понял!» – активизировалось чудовище. Но он промолчал – на глазах обмяк, становясь все неувереннее: девица осадила его взглядом, прижав палец к губам, и обернулась к Мицухидэ с искренним беспокойством:

— Вы этот слепок уже делали?

— Увы! Но, — зачастил Мицухидэ, — инструкции изучил: нужно разогреть воду, развести порошок, опустить член в желе и ждать, пока застынет. Таким образом получается формочка… — Мицухидэ давился нервным смехом. Громила ерзал на стуле, готовый прорычать «А ну пошли выйдем!»; его верхняя успокаивающе взяла его за руку и осведомилась:

— А не придется это желе с него счищать потом?

— Судя по промо-видео, не должно… приклеиться. Они благополучно вытаскивают палец, огурец, по отзывам — член, в получившуюся форму заливают другой гель или, например, шоколад, и готов макет.

Не выпуская громадную волосатую лапищу своего сабика, девица перевернула пакет с неубедительной надписью «Не вызывает аллергии» и изрекла:

— Допустим, я его вам одолжу. И вы сделаете этот слепок. Мне что с того?

— Я вас покорнейше благодарить буду!

Громила совсем приуныл: его хозяйка и пришелец заулыбались друг другу, словно Бонни встретила своего Клайда и узнала его из ты-ы-ысячи по словам, по глазам, по голосу.

— Покорнейше? Вы БД-шник?

— СМ-щик.

— У СМ-щика, кроме пакета, ничего при себе нет? — веселилась девушка.

— Презервативы есть.

— Ну не на первой же сессии!

— Мази, пластырь и бинты по карманам.

— У нас боекомплект.

Амбал сверкнул глазами — его родные девайсы будут охаживать чужую прыщавую спину! Дезинфицируй их потом и все равно жди кожных заболеваний! Вон же пункт проката! — и девица погладила нижнего по щеке с топорщащимся бакенбардами.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Покажи ему.

Чудовище выволокло из-под стола чемоданчик, разложило флогеры и плети и со зверской рожей покрутило кошкой над головой Мицухидэ.

— Молодой человек… — Мицухидэ шарахнулся.

— Он не человек, он Сару, — поправила девушка. — Животное будет мне помогать.

Мицухидэ содрогнулся.

— Я вас умоляю!

— Сару в любом случае будет присутствовать — что я одна буду делать, если кто-то кинется с кулаками.

— Ностальджи! — Мицухидэ закусил кулак. — Это моя первая сессия в роли нижнего. Мы подрались. Я все время вырывал кнут и пытался дать сдачи то кнутом, то стеками.

Сару смерил его мрачным взглядом, выбрал из всего разнообразия генитальный флогер и принялся разглаживать хвосты.

— Кнутом — на первом экшне? — ужаснулась девица.

— Сначала он мне показывал во дворе на цветочках-листочках. Потом обвил меня кнутом и сбил с ног. Потом нас погнали соседи, потому что эти щелчки звучали для них как выстрелы. Пламя свечек сбивал, свет включал-выключал кнутом. Я думал, что морально подготовился встать под кнут.

— Почему не фиксировали?

— Станка не было.

— К счастью, здесь в чилаутах есть.

Сару сложил руки на столе и водрузил поверх подбородок.

— Вы посмотрите арсенал, если что-то не устраивает...

— У нас вообще из многохвосток только пальма и трайдент. У нас «жало», бич метровый, снейки, плети и кнуты до четырех метров.

— Вы с четырехметровым на природу выезжаете?

— Да, он вывозил меня связанного в багажнике. Таким несложно довести до обморока, — Мицухидэ так произнес слово «обморок», чтобы собеседникам стало ясно — ему того и надо.

— Вы часто в обморок падаете? – нахмурилась девица.

— Вне сессии? От голода на работе падал.

— Вообще вы чем-нибудь болеете? Сердце, почки, может, диабет?..

— Спасибо. Ничем, — улыбнулся Мицухидэ.

— Переломов не было?

— Нет. Вы только меня не душите. — Получив кивок, он продолжал: — И ожоги, я слышу, вы курите!

Девица пожала плечами:

— Само собой.

— Вы можете меня сначала вот этим флогером разогреть и потом по нарастающей увеличивать силу удара — и, пожалуйста, постарайтесь не попадать подряд в одно и то же место…

Мицухидэ возвестил, что готов подставить шею, грудь, живот, пах, ягодицы и внутреннюю сторону бедра, а вот по подошвам ног бить не стоит.

— Я вас первый раз вижу, — возмутилась девица, — а вы хотите по шее.

Мицухидэ изобразил маску Пьеро.

— Вы би?

— Да.

— Чистку делали? Тогда сходите на прокатный пункт, возьмите вибратор — а что делать, если он свой не принес, Сару, не морщись, он презерватив натянет. Стоп-слово придумали?

— «Коммунизм»…

— Если просите поменять девайс или сделать перерыв, то я, конечно, пойду навстречу, но это значит, что мы не подходим друг другу.

— Я надеюсь заслужить еще с вами встретиться!..

— Дайго Тэмма-о, — назвалась она, и у Мицухидэ мелькнула мысль, что Хамбэй бы на его месте немедленно сыронизировал над таким пафосным псевдонимом, но он просто назвал свой и бережно пожал маленькую ручку с короткими черными ногтями.

Хамбэй не мог смотреть на стриптиз. Он неотрывно наблюдал за переговорами своего нижнего, и за то время, пока наблюдал, отправил в необозримую даль двух мужиков, пытавшихся познакомиться. В тот момент, когда он отвечал второму страждущему «Я занят», Мицухидэ и угрюмый амбал были подхвачены девицей под локотки и увлечены в чилаут.

Мицухидэ вернулся к самому закрытию клуба — красный, зареванный, ухмыляющийся. Вручил Хамбэю пакет:

— То, что ты просил!

Публика потянулась на выход. Вывалившись в холодную ночь под свет фонарей, Мицухидэ нашел взглядом косматую громадину, провожавшую хрупкую девичью фигурку до парковки, оценил ее джип и его мотоцикл, лишний раз почувствовал себя нищебродом. Ледяные пальцы Хамбэя сжали его руку.

— Где люди таких богатеньких сабочек себе находят?

Мицухидэ замотал головой:

— Он — нижний. Елозит на стуле, его распирает от ревности, на роже написано, что сейчас мной стенку проломит. Но молчит. «Сару, умасли подопечного! Сару, разомни ему мослы». И подходит с готовностью сделать из меня «кровавого орла».

Мицухидэ душил смех: Хамбэй закусил губу и отвернулся, зажав кулаком рот. Его идеал красоты и покорности — чужой нижний! Завидно до слез.

Приехав домой, он залил гель в форму и поставил застывать; было ясно, что муляж получится нечеловеческих размеров, но пыл Хамбэя это не умерило.

— Эта блядь сдает его в аренду? Недолго он у нее продержится. Уведут нормальные верхние.

Мицухидэ ходил кругами:

— Этот красавчик в копеечку обходится своей хозяйке. Ты можешь подарить ему мотоцикл со своей зарплаты?

Тоскливое, мечтательное выражение не покидало лицо Хамбэя. Мицухидэ продолжал:

— Я скажу, что свои девайсы с работы стащил — конфискат из ручной клади — они обхохочутся.

— Хочешь признаться, что ты вор, еще и радиоактивный, Хидэ?

Хамбэй обнаружил, что ему противно видеть на теле кузена следы, оставленные чужими руками. Заметив гримасы Хамбэя, Мицухидэ демонстративно любовался синяками и ссадинами и водил колесом Вартенберга по полосам от плети.

Спустя три дня Хамбэй не выдержал, взял телефон Мицухидэ, нашел номер его новой знакомой.

— Тэнкай, — нежно проворковала девица, — привет.

— Здравствуйте, Дайго Тэмма-о, — холодно сказал Хамбэй. — Это его парень.

Он сделал паузу, оставляющую простор для опасений: то ли отчитает ее, как нашкодившую пятиклассницу, то ли судом пригрозит.

— Добрый вечер, — отозвался женский голос.

— Вы можете одолжить мне своего нижнего?

— Что я за это получу?

«Сутенерша», — побагровел Хамбэй, но пришлось продолжать светскую беседу:

— Я передам вам своего!

Оити фыркнула.

— Он и так придет. Он не ваша вещь. А что вы мне дадите за то, что я мое домашнее животное вам на время отдам?

— Хотите трайдент? – сообразил Хамбэй.

— Дешево вы даете за Сару.

Хамбэй едва не вскричал «Работорговка!».

— У вас есть веб-камера? Включайте, я посмотрю ваш инструментарий.

Хамбэй нацепил маску и продемонстрировал интерьер, а ненароком и сам попал в кадр. Он ожидал, что у него отнимут андреевский крест, но Дайго Тэмма-о покусилась на его свободу.

— Все, что вы будете делать с моим Сару, я повторю на вас.

Хамбэй возопил, что он верхний и гей.

— Это неважно, — заявила Оити.

Как только Хамбэй открыл рот, послышался звонок в дверь.

— Кто-то пришел. Как раз можете подождать и подумать, — сказала Оити и отправилась открывать.

В полумраке подъезда стояла жена ее брата.

— Ити! Дай мне, пожалуйста, муки!

Оити попыталась подсчитать, сколько магазинов было на пути у жены мэра, пока она добиралась к золовке.

— Китё, я выпечку заказываю из ресторана!

— Ой, я отпустила прислугу, а оказалось — ничего нет! Тогда дай мне соли!

— Подожди здесь, я тебе с кухни принесу.

Но Китё не стала ждать в коридоре, а устремилась на кухню.

Там возился Сару в нарядном платьице на бретельках.

— Здравствуйте! — бестрепетно произнес он, и Китё разразилась:

— Я не понимаю! Ну, ты его купила, ну, он ради денег унижается. Как тебе самой не противно с таким мужчиной после в постель ложиться… вообще смотреть на него! Я бы не смогла уважать мужчину, который пялит на себя женские вещи, стоит у плиты…

Оити погладила чудовище по космам и бакенбардам:

— Он любит и умеет готовить. Когда я предложила ему встречаться, он был в килте…

— Ну так килты продаются в рок-магазинах, — вставил Сару.

— У меня дома он должен быть всегда красиво одет. Джинсы и футболка — это не красивая одежда, а повседневная, а в пиджаке-галстуке он все время ходить не будет. Остались платья, — Оити поднялась на цыпочки, обняла его за шею и поцеловала в щеку.

— Потому что у меня есть чувство юмора, — Сару приподнял ее над полом. — Но это мы так балуемся, а если бы был какой-нибудь занудный, серьезный хер?

Оити обвила ногами его талию и заглянула ему в глаза.

— Я бы такого не полюбила. А ты умный, и я тебя за это люблю.

Гостья рявкнула:

— Он бы у тебя ноги еще побрил!

— Китё, по-моему, тебе пора!

— Это уже не мужчина! Это отвратительно! Это нелепость, идиотизм, он сам себя опустил, унизил, а ты — дурочка! Ненастоящий мужчина!

— Китё, иди к настоящему.

— Ты недочеловек! Униженный, безвольный! Это неестественно! Против природы! Мужчина должен быть мужчиной!

— Вашего мужа дома нет, да? — спросил Сару.

Гостья не унималась, пока у нее не зазвонил мобильный, и Нобунага прорычал:

— Я домой пришел, а есть нечего! Ты где загуляла!

Оити проводила золовку и вернулась к компьютеру, забросив ноги на подлокотник кресла. Претендент на Сару нервно сбивал несуществующий пепел; в пепельнице перед ним образовалась немаленькая горка перемазанных фиолетовой помадой окурков.

— Хамбэй! Решили что-нибудь?

— Вы часто его бросаете, чтоб подождал?!

— Молодой человек. Гнев свой будете выплескивать на сессиях. А не на незнакомых людей.

Хамбэй вцепился зубами в фильтр, чтобы не высказаться об омерзительно толстых ногах оппонентки.

— Теперь мне подождать, пока вы покурите? — Оити прикидывала, что будет нелегко добиться покорности от агрессивного женоненавистника. При всей его красоте — стоит ли?

Хамбэй со злостью раздавил окурок.

— Хорошо. Я пойду к вам на сессию. Довольны?

Он поплелся к Мицухидэ, шипя сквозь зубы, что целлюлитная дура и шлюха изгадила ему всю предстоящую неделю до выходных. Тот молча зашел сзади и больно запрокинул Хамбэю голову.

— Шею сломать хочешь?! — захрипел Хамбэй ему в локоть.

— Еще вякни, что у меня нет вкуса — сломаю!

То ли шею, то ли челюсть, при таком захвате скорее — одновременно!

Оити сфотографировала Хамбэя веб-камерой и позвала:

— Сару, посмотри.

— Педовка лютая. Как из шоубиза.

— Вот этот «маленький и нежный ждет свою весну подснежник» — работает с однохвостками и гасит об Тэнкая окурки.

— А маска зачем — сам себе попал по морде?

— Не исключено. — Оити потянулась назад, нашла его ладонь и уткнулась затылком ему в живот. — Якобы сбивает кнутом прищепки с члена у Тэнкая.

— Четырехметровым? — фыркнул Сару.

Оити обернулась и похлопала его ладонью по груди.

— В пятничку после работы пойдешь с ним на свидание.

Громила побагровел. Ради этой женщины — промелькнуло в его мозгу — он терпел боль. Позволял ей взгромоздиться к нему на спину и ползал по полу. Разрешал ей связывать его и хлестать. Лежал на полу под ее ногой, подставив шею. Носил ее на руках. Рядился в женское тряпье — а Оити ласкалась к нему: «Такое великолепное тело должно быть открыто и обтянуто… Не нужно прятать красоту! Юбка и чулки подчеркивают, какие у тебя стройные, мускулистые ноги! Всегда так и ходи! Тебе очень идет!». Сдирал с мохнатого своего тела восковые полоски вместе с волосами. Запихивал в кишку пробки. Смотрел ей в глаза, не жмурясь, когда она погружала в него страпон. Скрипя зубами, кивнул, узнав, что в воскресенье не нужно приходить — у нее заночует придурок Тэнкай. Долдонил себе: «Если ей это нравится — то мне хорошо оттого, что хорошо ей». Но зачем ей отдавать его в пользование плюгавому крашеному педику? Гёрлфажества он в ней раньше не замечал. Проверяет, как далеко он может зайти ради нее, дающей понять, что он для нее — как грязь под ногтями.

«К пятничке у него как раз волосы прорастут, придет к этому Хамбэю весь колючий», — зловредно прикидывала Оити. Сару смотрел в окно, скрестив руки на груди, и боролся с желанием подхватить ненаглядную и выкинуть с десятого этажа.

— У тебя мясо не подгорает?

— А, — выдавил Сару и унесся на кухню.

Ночью, когда Оити лежала в его объятиях, как в лодке, прикорнув у него на плече, перебросив ноги через его бедро и водя ладошкой по его груди и животу, Сару задавал себе вопрос: эта женщина вообще понимает, что заигралась? Что он может переломать ей кости, свернуть шею, раздробить позвоночник? Все она понимает. Понимает, что у подследственного, за которого она выплатила залог и устроила на работу, должно хватить ума не огрызаться, не то что мять хозяйские телеса.

Оити покрывала поцелуями его шею, плечи и грудь — ноль реакции.

— Что ты? Напряженный такой. — Оити ущипнула его за плечо и заглянула в глаза. — О чем ты думаешь?

Как бы не впечатать в стенку маленькую голову любимой, которая над ним изгаляется и нежным, наивным голоском переспрашивает, почему он не в восторге. Он представлял, как пропускает между пальцами длинные волосы, мокрые от крови — черной в слабо сочащемся с улицы свете фонарей и реклам, стекающей с макушки на лоб — и держит в объятиях ее переломанное тело.

— Мне сказали, что новый адвокат будет какой-то молодой, — сказал он, переворачиваясь на живот. Рука Оити, оглаживавшая его спину, переместилась на мясистые ягодицы. — Первое его дело.

— Судовладельцу есть дело до поврежденного имущества, а не до команды! — пискнула Оити. Ей было стыдно, что в субботу придется идти в университет — словно отказать Сару в поддержке; хорошие, любящие женщины непременно пойдут вместе с мужьями на встречу с адвокатом. А она — не хорошая и не любящая, она беспардонно им пользуется, он для нее — как вкусный, сочный кусок мяса (руки убери с него!) — чувство вины не утихало.

* * *

* * *

Хамбэй решил встретиться в лаунж-баре. В тусклом розоватом освещении Сару не сразу нашел взглядом субъекта в маске, с тщательно выбеленными, без желтизны, волосами — пока ему не махнула маленькая рука с фиолетовым маникюром. Заказ у него был не менее дамский — кофе и тортик.

— Привет. — Голос высокий, мелодичный, с хрипотцой.

— Я ж тебя раздавлю, сморчок, — ласково сказал Сару. — На фашистский флаг порву. Яйца вырву. Ищи себе партнера твоей весовой категории.

Хамбэй вздохнул, подавляя кашель.

— Понял. Давай просто посидим. Текилы хочешь? Я угощу.

Сару не отказался.

— Я не могу называть тебя Сару, это неуважение.

— Хидэёси.

— Самурайски.

— Придумал, когда реконстрой занимался. Так с ним сжился, что легализовал.

Вот и всплыла тема для разговора — историческая реконструкция! Но в этот момент Хамбэю позвонила встревоженная Оити.

— Учтите, у него есть табу: кровь, иглы, туалетные игрища… и подвешивание, — она усмехнулась, — но как вы будете подвешивать такого кабанчика.

Хамбэй фыркнул:

— Обращусь к Иэясу.

— Не нужно привлекать Иэясу!

— Нет, мы просто сидим, культурно общаемся. Текилу пьем. Хорошо, до свидания…

— К кому ты собрался обратиться? — зыркнул Сару.

— Он был донжон-мастером на последней вечеринке.

— А…

— Мы были на его семинаре по связыванию, и он мне рассказывал на кофе-брейке, что в БДСМ много медиков, потому что люди идут в медицину реализовывать свои садистские наклонности, чтобы легально резать-колоть.

Сару хохотнул.

— Кстати, зачем? Учиться за такие деньги…

— Я не собирался похоронить себя в доме скорби с болящими телами. Я планировал заниматься наукой. Кредиты за учебу мне еще долго выплачивать, публикации устаревают — работы по специальности нет: нас много, таких умников-постдоков.

«И такие умники не знают, как оказать нижнему первую помощь, если заиграются», — мысленно добавил Сару.

Хамбэй вытянул тонкую сигаретку с ментолом.

— Не возражаешь?

Сару поднес ему свою зажигалку и закурил сам.

— Думал, у тебя и сигареты цветные. С фиолетовым дымом.

— А, электронка. У меня была. Полицейские отобрали.

— На ходу?

— Я вышел из больницы (я — медпредставитель, распространяю антиникотиновые препараты), закурил на крыльце, а здание напротив — оказался участок. Выходят трое…

* * *

* * *

Оити без счета поглощала конфеты, надеясь, что тошнит ее от кофе, а не от волнения. Мицухидэ, только что вернувшийся с работы и не успевший переодеться, злорадно вещал по скайпу:

— Я видел, некоторые менялись нижними, но девушками — и это было на мейлдомных вечеринках, а твой нижний настолько суров, что рискует остаток жизни работать моему верхнему на лекарства.

— Я надеюсь, что он не вспылит, — вздохнула Оити, стараясь не расплескать кофе дрожащей рукой.

Мицухидэ захохотал.

— Сам виноват — сразу не додумался внести это в табу. Тогда пусть выполняет фантазии хозяйки. Пусть лижет тебе ноги, когда ты будешь заниматься любовью со мной или с Сигэхару! Потому что откажет хозяйке — она найдет другого, более покладистого. А он другую такую хозяйку — красивую, ласковую и щедрую — не встретит.

Оити, ожидавшая воплей «Он же не ожидал такой подлянки!», жалко улыбнулась.

— Ты его во время экшна так же зацеловываешь, поглаживаешь по битым телесам и сюсюкаешь над ним, так? Как меня?

— Даю ему выпить вина пару глотков, конфеты и виноградины с моих рук…

— Я всегда к твоим услугам. — Мицухидэ прижал кулак к груди. — Если твоя горилла сбежит, если ты сама решишь его бросить… И пусть тогда кузен сам со своими кредитами расплачивается.

* * *

* * *

Сару и Хамбэй общались вполне мирно.

— …Когда ходишь по крюинг-конторам, там в один голос убеждают пройти танкерные курсы.

— Чтобы работать на лекарства?

— Вакансий больше, зарплата выше.

— Ну еще бы, — съязвил Хамбэй.

— Я ходил, — Сару опрокинул в себя виски со льдом и отломил шоколадку.

— Ты долго там пробыл в общей сложности?

— Два месяца.

— Что возили? — с некоторым облегчением, но все еще подозрительно продолжал выяснять Хамбэй.

— Нефть. — Сару отодвинул стул, забросил ногу на ногу и, закурив, мрачно подытожил: — Я сейчас в охране.

В рейс бы его не выпустили — он ходил на том китобойном судне, которое таранили и поджигали экологисты с «Фугаку». Атакованным китобоям неимоверно повезло, что экологисты были свои же, японские граждане, и обошлось без утопленников. Хамбэй слышал об абордаже только в новостях, а Сару мог поделиться из первых рук.

— …И они по канатам поперли на борт. Кого-то мы смыли водометами, других баграми скидывали, но обмудки все-таки взобрались и ломанулись разливать бензин и поджигать нам гарпунные пушки — и вылезает какая-то одноглазая рожа и кидается на меня с якорем, вот таким. И начинается квест «не повреди экологиста, чти уголовный кодекс, скрути и изолируй». Рейс сорвался, у нас пробоина размером с твою машину, откачивали воду из машинного отделения. Вернулись в порт и встали на ремонт. Одноглазая рожа — в больнице с конвоирами. Всей командой под следствием, ни хера не заработали.

Хамбэй опустил глаза, вспомнив, как на последнем семинаре по связыванию Иэясу жизнерадостно вещал:

— Мазохизм — это тоже агрессия, только направленная на себя. Мы в БДСМ помогаем людям выплескивать агрессию современными, цивилизованными, гуманными способами. И помогаем людям добрым советом и живым примером, как соблюсти уголовный кодекс и провести процедурку с минимальным риском для здоровья. Не в эпоху Сэнгоку живем, ха-ха! Вот вам пример. Знаете про адвоката китобоев? Некто Сибата. Бросился на судью и порвал ему мантию, после чего отправился в соседнюю камеру с экологистами. Он не адвокат по морскому праву, вообще далек от… но судовладелец его нанял по дешевке. И он накинулся на судью, не выдержав, когда ему указали на некомпетентность. А занимался бы он БДСМ — был бы на рабочем месте спокойным, уравновешенным человеком!

* * *

* * *

По пути домой Сару встретил Куроду Ёситаку, который ездил с ним на страйкбол и всякий раз, как его видел, принимался дотошно выяснять обстоятельства сбора документов, обучения и самих рейсов — но после инцидента с «Фугаку» притих, передумав уходить из родной автомастерской. Он был ненамного ниже Сару, волосы неопрятно собраны в хвост, отросшая челка свисала на глаза. На цепи за ним катился огромный черный комок.

— Мы с Борой всячески поддерживаем китобойный промысел! Она любит китовые консервы. За ними и вышли, да, Бора?

— Подарил собачке дреды на днюху, — откомментировал Сару.

— Эти дреды — признак породы. Их не расчесывают.

— Как порода называется?

— Комондор, — тщательно выговорил Курода. — Венгерская овчарка. И по стандарту они могут быть только белыми, точнее, «цвета слоновой кости».

— Помесь, что ли?

— Не помесь. Заводчик разводит именно черных, но документы на них не признаются. Так что я тебе щенка за символическую сумму отдам!

— Когда я сяду, кому я его оставлю?

Ёситака едва не ляпнул про девушку, но подумал, что та немедленно исчезнет, как только Сару отправится в места не столь отдаленные, и молча закурил.

* * *

* * *

Оити изучала в интернете корсетный пирсинг. Рядом на диване дожидалась Хамбэя невскрытая упаковка фиолетовых лент.

«Просто по иголочкам стеком — это как раз для начала, — размышляла она. — А когда сниму иглы и остановлю кровь, тогда продолжу флогером».

В скайп стукнул Хамбэй.

— Он сорвал сессию. Угрожал мне. Согласился только выпить за мой счет и стал мешать виски с текилой.

Оити вздрогнула: Сару ей не признался, сколько выпил и на чем добирался домой, и в глазах Хамбэя блеснул нехороший огонек. От его холодного, шелкового голоса у Оити стыла кровь.

— Слабенько вы его дрессируете, Дайго Тэмма-о. Вы объявили его животным, а животное у вас агрессивное и своевольное. Он должен говорить вашими словами, думать вашими мыслями, а если у него возникнет проблеск «собственного мнения», вы должны ему немедленно внушить, что он неправ, чтобы ему было стыдно.

«Интересно, в университете он так же учил профессоров жить и работать? — подумала Оити. — Неудивительно, что ни в какой вуз его не взяли».

Хамбэй тем временем заливался:

— Саб должен сам вас просить о наказании, потому что за невыполнение вашей воли его должно мучить чувство вины, стыда, раскаяния. Это он должен под вас подстраиваться и угождать, а не вы. Он должен перед вами отчитываться — ничего не скрывая, без обмана. Я надеюсь, вы его наказали за сорванную сессию?

— Я вам его прислала, Сигэхару. Я выполнила свою часть уговора. Это вы не смогли его подчинить, вы не справились. И наказать здесь стоит вас — за бездарные потуги изображать верхнего.

— Я вам ничего не должен, я не пойду к вам на сессию… — зашипел Хамбэй, но осекся и обернулся — послышался топот. За спиной у него отплясывал Мицухидэ, дрыгая ногами и размахивая руками. — Хидэ, я не понял, вы наркокурьера выпотрошили?

— Я развлекаю Ити.

— Хидэ, вынеси пепельницу!

— Сигэхару, не будь дураком! Ты лишаешь себя сабспейса и отказываешь красавице. Ты очень много потерял по собственной глупости, Сигэхару!

— Он еще и командует.

В результате наказан был Мицухидэ: Хамбэй поставил его к андреевскому кресту и прицепил ему на мошонку шипастый парашют с грузиками.

— Все, — Хамбэй поднял ему голову за подбородок и шлепнул его ладонью по губам. — Пойдешь в поясе верности. Чайку попьете.

Голова Мицухидэ дернулась от пощечины. Мутный, тоскливый взгляд в никуда, мимо Хамбэя.

— Куда ты смотришь, мне стек взять? — Хамбэй потянул грузики вверх и резко отпустил. Мицухидэ взвыл сквозь зубы.

На следующий день он явился к Оити весь в едва начавших затягиваться корках.

— Розги?

— Они самые.

Оити нагнулась рассмотреть синяки на его шее.

— Это он тебя душил?

— Да, руками.

— Передай брату, что это делается лентой. Или пальцами артерия прижимается, большим и безымянным, с обеих сторон.

— Когда я отрубился — сунул нашатыря, нахлестал по щекам и взялся за плеть. — Мицухидэ едва не добавил: «Ему было нужно довести не до обморока, а до сабдропа. А потом дематериализовался: сам, все сам!», — но вовремя прикусил язык, опасаясь, что его не пожалеют, обеспечив лаской, заботой и угощением, чего Хамбэй недодал, — а запрезирают, как тряпку и нытика.

Он озирался, держа в руке рубашку и размышляя, не слишком ли рано спрашивать «А кто у нас папа?». Очень уж хорошо живет студентка.

Оити было страшно смотреть на свежие рубцы, покрывавшие его плечи, грудь, живот, спину и, несомненно, ноги.

— Давай я тебе пьяный чайный микс-дринк сделаю.

— Чайный микс можно, только без алкоголя.

Оити хихикнула и поправила ему волосы, мазнув пальцами по щеке.

— Я тебя сама отвезу.

— Нет, не потому. Я вообще не пью.

Оити отвела его на кухню и стала выставлять банки с чаем.

— Ревнивый, мелочный, мстительный, без чувства юмора, завидует за удачный свинг… Как ты с ним живешь?

Мицухидэ неприятно усмехнулся.

— Когда родилась дочь, я понял, что я чайлдфри. Только тогда. Думал, что иметь детей необходимо, пока не увидел вживую. Мы развелись. Теперь снимаю квартиру с кузеном.

Оити нахмурилась.

— Алименты платишь?

— Да.

Оити пришлось напомнить себе, что идеальных людей нет. Сару источал угрозу; угрюмое, свирепое выражение лица недвусмысленно давало понять, что он только соглашается терпеть, выполняя ее фантазии. Мицухидэ привлек ее податливостью, гибкостью, экзальтированностью на сессии — ей не сразу удалось объяснить Сару, что от него не требуется молча терпеть боль — наоборот, нижний должен «давать обратку». «Визжать, что ли, как недорезанная свинья?». Под ее ударами раздавалось утробное рычание сквозь зубы.

Мицухидэ тем временем запустил руку в вазу.

— Печенье с трискелями. Символизирует.

— Имбирное, — уточнила Оити.

Мицухидэ прыснул, кося глазом из-под седой пряди.

Оити взяла его лицо в ладони:

— Хочешь имбиря?

— А есть монолитный корень? — Мицухидэ покрывал поцелуями ее ладонь и запястье.

— Для тебя куплю.

Оити забралась к нему на колени, провела рукой по иссеченному плечу и груди, и как только взяла мобильный, чтобы выключить, телефон зазвонил у нее в руке. Раздался бархатный басок мастера связывания:

— Ити, приходите на порку горящими кнутами.

— Но мейлдомное же мероприятие!

— Можете свитчнуть. — Смех у Иэясу был теплый, солнечный, сердечный — такой же до тошноты крепкий и надежный, как он сам. — Ити? Вы обиделись, моя королева?

— Шутки у вас неудачные, Иэясу!

— Ити, вам же тяжело доминировать все время. Женщины для этого не созданы. Попробуйте передоверить ответственность, заботу о вас и обязанность принимать решения ласковому и любящему верху. — Пока Иэясу ворковал по телефону, Мицухидэ стянул ей платье с плеч и припал губами к ее груди. — Потому что всем женщинам присущ мазохизм, женщины все по натуре нижние. Вам просто еще не попался достаточно настойчивый и обходительный верхний, в руках которого вы бы смогли растаять!

— Спасибо за приглашение, Иэясу, всего хорошего!

— Все, что происходит, мудрого человека всегда настраивает на позитив! И вам замечательного вечера, Ити!

Мицухидэ шепнул:

— Ты можешь меня немного побить?

— Мало тебе?

— Строгим.

— Тебе не нужно строгим. — Оити открыла шкаф с девайсами и потянулась к флогеру.

— О, вы страпоном пользуетесь!

— Чтобы стать ближе друг к другу, ради доверия и взаимопонимания! — Оити чмокнула его в губы и вручила ему Х-образную распорку с кожаными кандалами.

Мицухидэ спустил штаны и открыл взорам пояс верности с висячим замком.

— Красиво! — Оити установила его на колени, подождала, пока он застегнет браслеты на щиколотках, и помогла зафиксировать руки. — Голову на пол положи.

Свистнули сорок хвостов, и раздался жалобный вопль:

— Не надо по яйца-а-ам!

Отвесив пару десятков ударов, Оити решила им попользоваться и потребовала снять пояс верности.

— Ключ у кузена!

Пока Оити освобождала пленника, растапливала на нем кубики льда, чтоб член и яйца сжались, и по миллиметру вытягивала причиндалы из пояса верности, — она устала и разозлилась.

— Ты в каком виде на свидание пришел… Издеваешься?!

Мицухидэ скорчился на полу, закрыв лицо руками и путаясь в собственных волосах. По всему его телу плясали двухвостки.

* * *

* * *

На обеденном перерыве Нагамаса встретил в ближайшей забегаловке Исиду Мицунари, примчавшегося из офиса аудиторской фирмы. Тот взбешенно поделился:

— Мы проверяли БДСМ-клуб «Басара»…

Нагамаса прыснул себе в чашку. Все дороги ведут в БДСМ-клуб!

— Я заодно узнал, что наш гугнивый сисадмин подрабатывает бондажной моделью. Говорит: «Ну я же не мазохист, меня только связывают и подвешивают. Если это делать умеючи, никаких последствий для здоровья не будет. Висишь спеленутый, как в колыбели, так спокойно, плывешь, улетаешь…». Аморфный, позволяет с собой делать незнакомым людям…

— Что тебя так впечатлило? — лениво протянул Нагамаса.

— Если бы ко мне кто-то подлез со своим «девайсом», я бы рефлекторно ему глаз выбил. — Мицунари протянул руку с воображаемым глазным яблоком.

Нагамаса, уставший от чужой бравады агрессивными фантазиями, прервал:

— Не подскажешь, как туда проехать?

— Что ты там забыл?!

— Для общего развития, — поклялся Нагамаса.

Мицунари нарисовал ему план, и Нагамаса поинтересовался в интернете афишами мероприятий.

— Нари, у них мейлдомная вечеринка «Большой взрыв». Туда одиночки не допускаются. Надо приходить попарно. Ну, или у одного верхнего несколько нижних… — Нагамаса передал ему планшет, показывая объявление.

— Ты на что это намекаешь? — взъерошился Мицунари, щелкая зажигалкой — курить здесь было нельзя, и он высекал огонь вхолостую.

— Там же не ролевая игра с общеобязательным участием. Никто тебе шкуру не попортит, мы просто посидим зрителями, — божился Нагамаса, представляя Мицунари у своих ног — в сбруе для пони-плея, в плюмаже и с хвостом на анальной пробке. Никому не нужно разоряться на одноразовые прибамбасы — в клубе прокатный пункт.

Нагамаса ошибся только в одном: у него не было рычагов давления на кандидата в спутники. Мицунари ему не задолжал и не проспорил.

Нагамаса уже смирился с мыслью, что придется искать следующего и взращивать в нем энтузиазм на пустом месте, как Мицунари сменил гнев на милость.

— А, так там будут пороть полицейского?! — Мицунари наконец сломал зажигалку. — Точно его, а не он?

— Сначала случайно упомянул. Так дергается, что я начал подозревать. Намекал три раза. В общем, нашел, где у него кнопка.

— И чего молчал, — Мицунари фыркнул, глянул на часы и поднялся. — Я тогда Отани поймаю. Будет чем подкалывать, пока он не уволится!

* * *

* * *

Маэда Кэйдзи ездил по стране автостопом и питался с помойки. Одежду подбирал там же. Морально устаревшие гаджеты — аналогично! Деньги на интернет — пожертвования от доброхотов, поступавшие на электронный кошелек — номер указан в верхнем посте блога, где он выкладывал рассказы о своих похождениях.

На этот раз он решил задержаться в городе, где жили его дядя и тетя, пустившие бродягу ночевать на полу в коридоре. Задержался он не только потому, что подошел срок показаться психиатру, у которого он наблюдался — первый год Кэйдзи пытался добиться, чтобы сняли диагноз «маниакальный синдром», потом махнул рукой — диагноз не мешал в его странствиях.

Кэйдзи организовывал митинг в поддержку экологистов. Публиковал призывы в интернете, ловил фриганов на помойках, подходил к неформалам в местах тусовок и после концертов. Заявился в храм, где влачил аскезу Кенсин, и предложил агитировать прихожан собраться на митинг — еле монахи его выпроводили. Кого агитировать? Скорбящих заказчиков поминальной службы? Брачующихся? Турьё?

Потом Кэйдзи сорвал одиночный пикет Ии Наоторы. Девушка в коротеньком свадебном платье, фате и белых чулках стояла, опираясь на одати, перед зданием мэрии, держа плакат «Нет семейному насилию над женщинами!». Кэйдзи устремился к пикетчице:

— О! Веганы, волонтеры в приютах для животных, «Чистый город» — к кому я только не стучал! У анархистов был! У ЛГБТ был! А вот про феминисток не подумал! Как хорошо, что я тебя встретил. Нам всем нужно собраться и солидарно поддержать экологистов и капитана Тёсокабэ! Смотрела, как он, избитый, на больничной койке давал интервью? Человек пострадал, защищая животных!

— Ты понимаешь, я защищаю пострадавших женщин!

— Да, в команде — одни мужики, но в уничтожаемой популяции животных есть и китихи! Тора, человечество уничтожает женщин! Матерей, дочерей и сестер! Ничего, что они не люди! Все равно — женщины! Твоя прямая обязанность! А они, экологисты, хоть и мужики, они понимают то, чего не понимаешь ты!

Подошли полицейские. Кэйдзи, присоединившись, превратил одиночный пикет в митинг.

Их настоятельно попросили покинуть площадь перед мэрией. Неунывающий Кэйдзи похвалил реквизит и поинтересовался, не у реконструкторов ли Наотора одолжила меч. К реконструкторам агитатор еще не захаживал!

Наотора поморщилась.

— Мне лучше не появляться на тренах и в окрестностях. После того, как я ушла из реконской тусовки, я много писала в блоге… свой взгляд изнутри. В комментах было нашествие обиженцев, многие не отписывались, а звонили... Номер пришлось поменять!

— Ничего, — сказал Кэйдзи, — зайду к ним один!

* * *

* * *

Вечером Кэйдзи ковырялся в мусорных баках у черного входа БДСМ-клуба «Басара», размышляя, не дождаться ли, когда начнут выходить посетители. Тут-то он их и поймает, может, кого-то и дозовется на митинг.

Масштаб зараженности полиции садомазохизмом превысил самые смелые фантазии Нагамасы. Вместе с Юкимурой и Харунобу в клуб явился Сарутоби Саске, полицейский психолог. На прокатном пункте Нагамаса обзавелся плеткой с цепочками из металлических шариков и предусмотрительно нацепил синюю маску — и, к своему облегчению, заметил среди посетителей Хамбэя. Еще одна маска. Он не один. Следом за ним на поводке, прикрепленном к галстуку-бабочке, вышагивал багровый Мицунари. От подбора фетишного прикида он наотрез отказался, но на ресепшне его, как нижнего, заставили снять рубашку.

Юкимура замер — руки в колодках, свисающих на цепях с потолка; поножи пристегнуты цепями к кольцам в полу; спина намазана специальным составом, отблескивающим в скудном свете. Больше не нем ничего не было.

— Отклячь зад! — громыхнул Харунобу, раскручивая горящий кнут.

— Ты не пройдешь! — прошептал Нагамаса.

— Выбегай, Гэндальф, — откликнулся Мицунари. Но Нагамаса продолжал скромно наблюдать из-за чужих спин. К его разочарованию, порщик за весь сеанс так и не зацепил кнутом пышную красную гриву с рогами.

Пока ассистировавший ему Сарутоби вытирал Юкимуре спину, Такеду окружили жаждущие выразить восхищение. Харунобу с выражением «учитесь, молокососы!» повествовал, что предпочитает пороть не под металл: «Рочок — это музычка для нижних!», а под мантры и сутры. А мечтой его было пороть под живой монашеский хор, при факелах или у костра, в темноте, у замшелых храмовых камней.

Сам Юкимура тоже не остался без внимания. Как только он вернулся одетым, народ загомонил:

— Как вы это только делаете!

Он пожал плечами.

— С кнутом обращаться я пока что не умею, тем более с горящим, а обычный файр-плей, с факелами — вполне. Ну как, как. Вот так проводишь огнем по телу — и рукой смахиваешь! Проводишь — и смахиваешь! Смазываешь спиртом — выводишь узор на спине — и поджигаешь. И гасишь тут же рукой!

— А ты сам пробовал?

— Ну, если наставник разрешит, я вам покажу, чему он меня научил.

Получив разрешение у Харунобу, удалившегося пороть кого-то на гинекологическом кресле, возвышающемся в плей-зоне для медфетиша, Юкимура разложил подопытную на столе, и пока разогревал ее флогером на длинной ручке, Саске сбегал в соседнюю плей-зону, зачерпнул воды из аквариума, в который только что окунали подвешенную вниз головой девицу, и смочил полотенце. Наконец Юкимура зажег пару факелов. Горящие дорожки на животе, охваченные пламенем груди, ступни — и очередь из восторженных зрительниц, готовых вручить себя поджигателю.

Хамбэй тосковал. Красивости вроде «искупать в огне», «ласкать огнем» были для него отъявленной пошлятиной; зрелище, как мужская длань, накрывая, гасит пожар на высокой девичьей груди, не казалось ему эротичным; всеобщие восторги позволяли заклеймить огненные игрища презренной попсой. Его выводил из себя зачарованный взгляд Мицухидэ — кузен бы и сам побежал стелиться под факелы, но Юкимура его развернул: «Это вас розгами секли, да? Подождите, пока следы затянутся». Хамбэй лишний раз повторил себе, что у Мицухидэ нет и никогда не было проблеска вкуса.

Иэясу, вызвавшийся перевязать Касуге грудь, не покидал пределов точки для подвешивания, чтобы не мешать Юкимуре разговорами. В ожидании, когда схлынет ажиотаж вокруг файр-плея, играя с высветленными прядками Касуги, он объяснял:

— Я знаю, почему он не хочет быть твоим верхним. Эти монахи — они сами мазохисты.

Касуга вздрогнула: святого человека не уважили! Как можно оскорблять таких почтенных людей, как служители культа…

Прежде чем она решилась что-то промямлить, рука Иэясу переместилась на ее оголенную спину в V-образном вырезе кэтсьюта.

— Он может сколько угодно прикрываться моралью и брезгливостью: «БДСМ — фу, как грубо! Рука не поднимется мучить слабую девушку!», но мы-то знаем! Он — не верхний. Он сам нижний. А я тебе помогу его забыть!

— Вы поможете, вы ж психолог, — жалко улыбнулась Касуга.

— Ну, я по специальности никогда не работал, ушел в БДСМ, но ты же знаешь: мы, верхние — все психологи по призванию.

Последняя его реплика достигла ушей Саске, ответившего ему выразительной гримасой. Когда Юкимура отпустил ассистента, тот двинулся в зону для найф-плея.

Залитая кровью женская спина, покрытая надрезами. Свекольного цвета груди подвешенной девушки. Кровь, стекающая из надрезанных сосков по животу и ногам. Разноцветные иглы в шее и плечах, в клиторе и половых губах, ножи из ведерка со льдом — во влагалище. Хамбэй не хотел смотреть на женщин, ни на голых, ни на одетых, ни на покачивающихся в подвесе и избиваемых плетями, ни на скрюченных на полу — подставкой для мужских ног. Он хотел видеть только одного человека — массивного, мощного, волосатого, исполосованного плетью, раскрасневшегося, распластанного под ним, со смущением, покорностью и плохо скрываемым азартом в глазах — или на коленях, прогнувшегося перед ним. Хамбэй погружался в него и тонул. Пока что — только в своих фантазиях.

— Я оглядываюсь и все время ожидаю увидеть его, — процедил Хамбэй.

— Губу тебе закатать? — потянулся Мицухидэ, и Хамбэй шлепнул его стеком по руке. — Сигэхару, забудь. С ним и так все понятно.

Нагамаса опасался попасть в зону обзора полицейских. Объясняй им, что не собираешься их позорить, не на редакционном задании здесь, потому что родное издание — не желтое.

Мицунари так и не увидел сотрудника. Как положено нижнему, он сбегал за напитками и опустился на подушку у ног Нагамасы.

— Пороть полицейского. С оттяжечкой. Мечта обывателя. — Мицунари покрутил трубочку между пальцами и снова опустил в бокал. — Жаль, он не пришел в форме.

И это был единственный раз за вечер, когда какие-то манипуляции проводили с мужчиной — свитчом, который тут же занял зону для файр-плея.

— Давай посмотрим, что с той дурочкой — она что, в обмороке? — Нагамаса хмуро наблюдал за происходящим в точке для подвешивания.

Иэясу спустил наземь разомлевшую Касугу и отнес на диван, устроил ее обмякшее тело у себя на коленях и волнообразными движениями разминал ей груди, оглаживая плечи и бока.

— Что это с ней? — прохрипел Нагамаса, сдвинув маску со взмокшего лица.

Улыбаясь, Иэясу погрозил ему пальцем:

— Тссс!

— Тебя бы так за яйца! — подхватил Мицунари.

— Постановочных видео насмотрелись? — Улыбка Иэясу могла обогреть не то что весь клуб — весь город. — Я ж подвешиваю не за одни груди, а преимущественно за туловище.

Касуга обвила руками его шею и благодарно чмокнула в губы.

У Мицунари глаза налились кровью.

— А крюки вкалываете?!

— Нет-нет, я не вешаю на крюках, — благостно объяснил Иэясу. — Я связываю людей, а не дырявлю. Если вам о-ки-па — подойдите к Саске! Вон к тому, в камуфляже.

— Пойдем к этим типам с ножами? — шепнул Мицунари.

— Я не могу, он меня знает! — Нагамаса поправил маску.

— Тогда в бар. И бутерброды какие-нибудь возьмем.

Нагамаса с Мицунари двинулись в общий зал.

— Ошейник с шокером — мелко это, мелко! — восклицал у барной стойки не самый трезвый субъект — очевидно, за рулем сегодня была его саба.

— Приказать нижней возить мину в багажнике! — выдал Мицунари.

— О-о, вливаешься в обстановку, — процедил Нагамаса.

— Лучше на шее, — подмигнул противник шокеров.

— Это как? — насупился Мицунари.

— Ошейник с бомбой… Ик!

Хамбэй сидел на мягком диванчике, забросив ногу на ногу и нервно постукивая стеком по подлокотнику. Фиолетовые перчатки до локтя, леггинсы и туфли в тон усугубляли сходство с балеруном. Только что он пытался разговорить Харунобу о пропитке горящего кнута и выборе мази для нижнего, добавив, что если у порщика нет времени или желания общаться, то, может быть, он подскажет, где прочитать в интернете. Результат экспедиции был плачевен.

— Я не заинтересован в общении с кретинами, убежденными, что сексуальные предпочтения зависят от внешности — которые из-за роста и телосложения принимают меня за конченного пассива с тряпкой в одной руке и сковородкой в другой — и объяснять всем подряд, что я не трансуха.

— Ну к кому ты опять яйца подкатил! — прыснул Мицухидэ. — Сигэхару, адреналин, да? Сигэхару, тебя не поймут. Общаться надо только с проверенными людьми!

Хамбэй не взял на себя труд объяснять, что не подкатывал к престарелому Такеде. Он размышлял, не выдернуть ли из-под братца подушку — пусть посидит на собственных шипастых наплечниках. Мицухидэ тем временем продолжал, ухмыляясь от уха до уха:

— Это мазохизм тобой руководит, Сигэхару. Ты хочешь огрести от такого вот кабана. Чем так провоцировать, лучше подойди и прямым текстом попросись в нижние… лучше всего — ко мне, как к проверенному человеку.

Хамбэй знал, что нельзя реагировать на провокации хитрожопых мазохистов — пусть выбьются из сил и наконец поймут, что зря старались.

Перед глазами замаячило желтое пятно, как будто в глотку ему кто-то пихал громадный кусок масла.

— Ребятки! — умильно позвал Иэясу. — Мы планируем арендовать автокран для подвешивания.

— Кому такое в голову пришло? — прыснул Мицухидэ.

— Мне! — хохотнул Иэясу. — Когда занимался головокружительным сексом на колесе обозрения.

— Сам с собой?

— С одной девушкой, которая сегодня не смогла прийти!

— А на колесе подвешивать не хочешь? Там, на высоте!

— Я не хочу иметь проблем с законом, — доброжелательно, но твердо отказался Иэясу. — Только слез с того колеса — призвал человека блюсти общественный порядок. Промышленный альпинист там блуждал. — Иэясу подозвал щуплого юнца с неудачно осветленными волосами, желтыми, как одуванчик, и представил его как Сорина. — Изучал график работы. Хочет покорить колесо обозрения. Я его остановил, сказал, что пусть сначала идет договариваться с администрацией луна-парка, а разрешение он, ясное дело, не получит, ему остается только взбираться нелегально — и потом, при спуске, его будет поджидать полиция, спасатели — то есть он должен заранее подготовиться и держать карманного адвоката. Я ему говорю: приходи в БДСМ, целее будешь!

Мицухидэ осклабился, давая Иэясу понять, какое он нудное, мелочное ничтожество, рожденное ползать, волоча за собой веревки, и от зависти пытающееся стащить настоящего адреналинщика с труб и крыш на пыльную землю.

— Не имеет смысла штурмовать действующие аттракционы, — вздохнул Сорин, разводя руками. — Думаю съездить на Фукусиму, в заброшенный луна-парк. Причем не из-за радиации заброшенный, а еще раньше.

— Если по дороге не тормознут, — возразил Мицухидэ. — Думаешь, там возможно пройти на объект и не напороться на патруль?

Сорин удивленно фыркнул.

— А я ожидал: «Радиация!».

— Я работаю на таможне, — сказал Мицухидэ, — сам едва не свечусь в темноте.

— Для начала составим списочек желающих внести предварительные взносы, — Иэясу взялся за смартфон. — Тэнкай, ты как?

— Это в скольких метрах над землей меня подвесят?

— Длина стрелы — двадцать восемь. Стальная лента, колючая проволока, цепи и кольца! Троллеи и тросы, шланги, авто- и сантех-хомуты! — жизнерадостно перечислял Иэясу. — Так что с вас наручи, поножи, кандалы… у меня есть человечек, он клетку принесет, в ней комондора через границу везли.

— А фотограф кто будет? — спросил Мицухидэ. Хамбэй нагнулся поправить ему волосы и шепнул:

— Я.

— Правильно, — хохотнул Иэясу, — за нижними глаз да глаз нужен!

— Я хочу запечатлеться в кэтсьюте, — заявил Мицухидэ. — Касуга, дорогая, кэтсьют одолжи поносить!

Касуга, как голая довольная луна, наслаждавшаяся голосом Иэясу, не сразу сообразила, что к ней обращаются.

— Что, прямо сейчас?!

— Когда на кране вешаться будем. Принеси мне его!

* * *

* * *

— Братцы! Стойте, друзья! — Кэйдзи бросился к выходцам из клуба. — Давайте поговорим!

БДСМщики уворачивались, восклицали: «Я спешу!», «Извините, как-нибудь в другой раз!», а случайные люди, забредшие на вечеринку, не смогли отвязаться. Размахивая руками, Кэйдзи чревовещал:

— Нужно выступить в защиту экологистов и капитана Тёсокабэ… — и Нагамаса с Мицунари нервно переглядывались, не зная, как избавиться от агитатора.

Совсем рядом Иэясу, с улыбкой косясь на Кэйдзи, запихивал в багажник разобранный Касугин велосипед. Касуга, в белой блузке и джинсах, кэтсьют в рюкзачке за спиной, подавала ему снятые колеса.

Кэйдзи голосил:

— Поддержать человека, за правое дело пострадал, он там избитый лежит…

Мицухидэ расхохотался.

— Жаль, что Сару здесь нет. Представь, как бы этот тип подошел к нему…

Хамбэй ответил ему раздраженным взглядом. Пока Мицухидэ выводил машину с парковки, Хамбэй, сидевший рядом с водителем, сполз на кресле и зажмурился. Представлять, как Кэйдзи звал бы Сару на митинг, ему было неинтересно. Основываясь на описании Мицухидэ, он увидел элитный многоэтажный комплекс, в котором жила Оити. Постарался представить подъезд. Вошел в квартиру.

Из зала выполз Сару. Выползал он на коленях, скрюченный, со скрещенными и связанными за спиной руками. Член его неприкаянно торчал; на животе, бедрах, спине и ягодицах алели полосы от стека.

— Ити! — шепотом взывал он. — Ити! Ты где?

Чудовище помотало косматой башкой в кожаных наглазниках и поползло на запах.

Хамбэй сжал рукой пах через ткань брюк, приоткрыл глаза и покосился на Мицухидэ, но тот смотрел на дорогу — а через полминуты был вынужден слушать, как Хамбэй по телефону уговаривает Оити «попробовать еще раз».

— Свяжите его. Наденьте ему глухую маску для сенсорной депривации и позвоните мне. Я буду ждать в машине у подъезда и поднимусь.

— Сигэхару, вы с ума сошли?!

— Это вы его не смогли покорить, — сладко улыбнулся Хамбэй. — Он должен с удовольствием выполнять ваши желания, в том числе удовлетворять меня, потому что вы этого хотите, и дружить со мной, чтобы доставить радость хозяйке — лишь бы вы его не бросили. А вы ничего от него не добились, никакого послушания, сами его боитесь…

— Неуважаемый, — жалобно пискнула Оити, — сотрите мой номер. До свидания!

Мицухидэ захохотал.

— А ты думал — ее руками?.. — всхлипывал он в промежутках между приступами смеха. — Тебе что, больше всех надо! Кто ты такой, чтобы она для тебя?.. Перевязать по рукам и ногам и в таком виде транспортировать куда-то! Как он по улице, со связанными ногами!

— Автокраном!

— Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

— За дорогой следи, — одернул его Хамбэй, опустил стекло и закурил.

— Ты не умеешь с людьми общаться, Сигэхару. Уломай его как-нибудь сам.

* * *

* * *

Сколько бы Хамбэй ни твердил себе мантру «лучшее наказание для мазохиста — это отсутствие наказания», сдержаться не удалось. Зайдя потереть ему спину, вместо помощи он отобрал невскрытый флакон с пеной для ванны и притопил братца, надавив на лоб. Мицухидэ покорно нырнул и пустил пузыри. Убрав руку и позволив Мицухидэ вынырнуть и откашляться, Хамбэй шепнул: «Не закрывай глаза» — и притапливал его еще три раза.

Вытерев Мицухидэ волосы, Хамбэй потащил его в спальню, сдернул полотенце и ударил плеткой по мокрой спине — с протяжкой. Мицухидэ вскрикнул и опрокинулся на колени, лицом в подушку, выставив зад. Набегавшись вокруг него и намахавшись плетью, Хамбэй устало опустился на диван и вытянул ноги, и Мицухидэ припал губами к его ступне. Он был равнодушен к ногам, но хотел показать, что любит Хамбэя всего — и обсасывал каждый палец, целовал подушечку стопы, подошву и щиколотку. Поцелуи поднимались по ноге к бедру.

Хамбэй пнул его свободной ногой в живот.

— Как ты мне надоел!

Мицухидэ отшатнулся.

— Палочка Коха разъела тебе мозги, — процедил он, поднимаясь. — Капризы, истерики… Как баба! — И ушел ночевать на узком диване в зале.

Закрыв глаза, он увидел Хамбэя, лежащего в его объятиях. Голова отрезана, на подушке черная лужа, и Мицухидэ понял, что изнасиловал труп и только сейчас увидел, что голова у него отделена от тела. Он уставился в темноту, пытаясь унять разбушевавшееся воображение. Снова закрыв глаза, он несколько минут боролся с возвращающимся образом трупа с перерубленной шеей. Наконец, удалось увидеть неповрежденную шею у Хамбэя, но теперь Мицухидэ целовал его в лоб, поднимал голову и видел, что на месте поцелуя — пулевая рана, из которой растекается кровь.

* * *

* * *

Мицухидэ наконец распутал ремешки, скреплявшие воедино стоячий кожаный воротник, болеро с асимметричными рукавами со шнурованными разрезами, бикини на кольце и лобковые леггинсы с такими же шнурованными разрезами на бедрах. Содержимое гульфика неминуемо выпирало.

— Жаль того дурачка, которого она обобрала на этот вульгарный ширпотреб, — процедил Хамбэй.

— Это был я… Она привезла мне на работу. «Заказ для Акэти», я ничего не заказывал, выхожу, а там Касуга на велосипеде, в шлеме. Она работает курьером в секс-шопе. Новенький привезла, оплата наличкой, — Мицухидэ затрясся от смеха. — Говорит: «Я тебе не могу одолжить свой, он на тебя не налезет, а это — твой размер!».

— Какая безвкусица…

— Плохой вкус — это все, что не соответствует твоему. Да, Сигэхару? — Мицухидэ сгреб его в охапку и начал тискать и мять. Попытался поцеловать, но Хамбэй отвернулся, и Мицухидэ попал ему в щеку. — Поесть у нас что?

— Сам себе приготовь на свой хороший вкус.

— Я тебя сейчас съем.

— Хидэ, ты зануда. В постели «я тебя съем», на кухне «я тебя съем».

Мицухидэ уполз жевать купленную по дороге пиццу. Надеяться на Хамбэя не имело смысла, хоть он и приходил с работы раньше, чем Мицухидэ.

Он позвонил Оити, спросил, можно ли приехать прямо сейчас, и помчался на выход. Хамбэй проводил его возгласом: «Ты в таком виде на улицу пойдешь? Куртку набрось!».

* * *

* * *

Оити пискнула:

— Красивый! Какой красивый! Ты для меня так оделся.

Мицухидэ плавно — только бы кэтсьют не лопнул по швам! — опустился на колени.

— Жалко с тебя это снимать, — шепнула Оити, подходя и прижимая его голову к паху под задравшейся юбкой.

— Я купила корень имбиря, держу в холодильнике, но у тебя сессии не слишком часто? Следы от розг не прошли, вот синяки свежие…

— Ты меня жалеешь, — Мицухидэ подхватил ее на руки, отнес на диван и перешел к тому, за чем явился: — Ты все еще хочешь сессию с моим братом?

Оити нахмурилась.

— Это невозможно! Не на его безобразных условиях.

— Он зарвался, Ити. Его нужно поставить на место.

Оити пожала плечами: мол, при чем здесь я.

— Сделай все, как требует Сигэхару... Он же не просит, он требует. Ты свяжешь гориллку, впустишь Сигэхару в квартиру, спустишься во двор и вызовешь полицию. И лучше, если это будет дома не у тебя, а у Сару.

Оити хотела воскликнуть: «Тэнкай, ты в своем уме вообще, я же получаюсь соучастница изнасилования! Вы оба уроды!», но прикусила язык, поднялась и указала Мицухидэ на дверь.

— Тэнкай, уходи.

— Но как же это, моя сладкая, — мерзким голосом протянул Мицухидэ. — А имбирь? А вы-ы-ыпороть? И сегодня нам никакой пояс верности не помешает!

— Тэнкай. Я не хочу с тобой практиковать, встречаться. И с твоим братом. Я и мой саб. Оставьте нас в покое.

— Зря это ты. — Мицухидэ пошел обуваться. — Если передумаешь, звони. Поцелуй на прощание?

— Нет.

— Наигранная стервозность тебе не идет, Ити, очень уж фальшивишь, — Мицухидэ снисходительно поморщился, — ведь ты такая нежная, мягкая, ласковая. — Он послал ей воздушный поцелуй: — Пока.


	3. Обвязочку!

**Глава 3. Обвязочку?!**

Курода Ёситака зачастил в полицейский участок. Подозреваемым по делу Масамунэ он пока что не значился, но с ним неоднократно проводили «беседы».

— Он на учете у психиатра не состоял? — с выражением зубной боли спрашивал Ёситака, а полицейские отвечали, что информация о состоянии здоровья доступна только медикам, а не всем желающим.

Все-таки в городе его не якорили, но, когда он собрался в рейс, возникла новая проблема. Группа «Птомаин», в которой гроулила жена Куроды, отбыла на три месяца в тур.

Курода влетел в «Рок-бар» и устремился к стайке косух.

— Мужики... — Он перевел взгляд на Оити. — То есть, вообще, люди! Я ухожу в рейс. Кто возьмет Бору?!

Байкеры загомонили, что у нет места, выгуливать некому и некогда, родственники против, соседи — тем более.

— Бора на сносях! — страдал Ёситака. — Кто будет роды принимать! Я все распишу. Я оставлю вам китовые консервы! Вы не будете тратиться на еду! Только приютите ее, кто-нибудь.

— А как же твои родители?

Курода почти плевком сдул сальную прядь с лица.

— Я моим дорогим родителям в прошлый раз уже оставлял. Я тогда держал свинью. Хидэёси помнит.

— Какую свинью?

— Вьетнамскую, — буркнул Сару.

Курода нервно закурил, попытался движением головы отбросить волосы с лица.

— Ну не могу я так жить. Мне нужен какой-то питомец. Так вот, я оставил свинью, возвращаюсь — а они меня на могилку отвели. Сами не знаем, говорят. Наверно, что-то не то съела.

— А родители жены?

— Работают допоздна, два выходных в месяц, — поделился Курода. — Согласились взять малого, а собаку — уже нет. Некогда выгуливать.

— Пусть твой малой выгуливает.

— Ему два года!

И дорогие товарищи отвернулись от Ёситаки, остался он один со своей проблемой — байкеры продолжили пить за юбиляра.

Сам юбиляр за столом отсутствовал: он обретался во второй и последней из стран, осуществляющей китобойный промысел. Отмечать день рождения Варга предложил Хидэёси, местный блэкер, готовый ближе к ночи и в БДСМ-клуб «Басара» понести новость, какой сегодня праздник.

Ёситака провожал приятеля в клуб, а задерживаться не собирался — пора спешить домой и выгуливать собаку.

Оити заставила своего нижнего снять куртку с шипами, нацепила на себя и попросилась на руки, царапая его шею, плечи и грудь. Следом плелся Курода, из правого кармана у него свисал рукав Хидэёсиного свитера, а из левого — футболка.

На крыльце курил Иэясу.

— Мне нужен крупный, массивный нижний для фотосессии. Ити, хотите фото на память — ваш нижний в художественной обвязке.

Злобный взгляд обезьяньих глазок за красными контактными линзами — вместо тысячи слов.

Оити отозвалась:

— Я не люблю связанные тела, не интересно это мне.

Сару не имел права действовать самовольно — так и стоял с хозяйкой на руках, до пояса голый, вдыхая чужой дым.

— А если он сам захочет обвязочку? Разве вы не побалуете вашего нижнего красивой фотосессией? Если он заслужит, конечно!

Оити опустила глаза. Ей наскучило вдавливать шипы в гримасничающего, но молчащего Сару — пора было браться за лезвие или нож. Связать его и приучать к найф-плею?

— Вы будете наслаждаться его неподдельным страхом! Он лишен воли к сопротивлению, такой трогательный в своей беспомощности, раскрытый и беззащитный, в вашей власти, на вашу милость, поверженный лев у ваших ног! Вы его поймали и укротили, теперь можете использовать его по назначению — освежевать и разделать его душу и вылепить из этого фарша то, что вам угодно! — скандировал Иэясу. — Болевой бондаж может вызвать у человека слезы намного быстрее и требует гораздо меньших физических усилий от верхней, чем вульгарная флагелляция — и при этом полное, всецелое ощущение твоей власти над нижним! Конечно, по просьбам желающих я подвешивал их вниз головой и шлепал флогером по дамским прелестям, ха-ха, но, Ити, вы же понимаете, искусство связывания само по себе глубокомысленно и располагает к созерцанию, к восхищению кропотливой работой мастера! Ваш нижний в художественной обвязке — как бриллиант в оправе, подчеркивающей его красоту!

Рядом тихо недоумевал Курода, и Оити, подавив желание слегка его пнуть, спросила:

— Иэясу, а если Ёситака сфотографируется, вы взамен можете приютить собаку?

— А... ну, тогда ты не будешь клетку забирать? — Иэясу кивнул в сторону машины. Металлическая собачья клетка, в которой довелось посидеть парочке нижних, дожидалась в багажнике.

Курода представил, что его любимица все время просидит у Иэясу в клетке, выгуливаться не будет, ей придется пожирать собственные отходы жизнедеятельности — может, к Иэясу будут приходить нижние девицы, которых он заставит убирать за собакой, чтобы самому рук не марать. Оставить ее у Хидэёси Курода не мог. Однажды оставил, но в три часа ночи позвонила Оити: «Приезжай!», а собаку брать с собой не позволила — топтать белые ковры. Собака выла, пока Хидэёси не вернулся. Его ждала штрафная квитанция, оставленная полицейскими, которых вызвали соседи.

Вслух Курода сказал:

— Иэясу, я ж не из ваших... не тематик! — Он выдавил смешок. — Я пойду тогда. Она с малым дома, мне пора.

— Я скорее себе найду модель мощного телосложения, чем ты — желающего взять твоего монстра на передержку, — попенял Иэясу, но Курода, вернув Сару одежду, уже мчался к своему мотоциклу.

— А клетку? — взывал ему вслед Иэясу.

— А! Клетку давай, и я пойду!

— Только вы для фото снимите это с себя, — сказала Оити, и обреченный Сару помрачнел. — Вы как желтый цыпленок.

Иэясу расцвел подсолнухом.

— Я каждый день в желтом, чтобы одним своим видом поднимать настроение окружающим. Это цвет солнца, тепла и добра, он автоматически делает людей немного веселее. Я не представляю, как бы я работал в офисе, где бы мне не позволили даже желтый галстук. Я хочу, чтобы люди расслабились после черно-белой рутины. Ван Гог для этого ел желтую краску.

— Жрать ему было нечего, — огрызнулся Сару. — Картины не продаются, краски купил, на жратву не хватило, вот он краски жрал, ухо себе отрезал...

— Голос разума, — бархатно засмеялся Иэясу. — Пойдемте?

Он собирался проникнуть в клуб через служебный вход; на худой конец, он был готов отвести клиентуру к себе домой — в потолок у него были вмонтированы крепления для подвесов, выдержавшие немало гостей его квартирников.

— Иэясу, — сказала Оити, — но вы же сами себя описали — крупный, массивный, почему вы не хотите сфотографироваться сами? Будете инструктировать, а мы с Сару вас свяжем.

Иэясу захохотал.

— Управлять снизу?

— Да!

— Ити, вы так пассивно-агрессивно общаетесь, — начал Иэясу и хотел было поддеть, что не зря Оити пришлось подкупить себе саба, и не зря она уже восемь лет учится в университете, периодически бросая и восстанавливаясь — нагрузки не выдерживает; словом, не Тема ей нужна, а терапия — но Сару рявкнул:

— Ты заткнешься сегодня или так и будешь крестом в дверях стоять?

Иэясу со смехом раскинул руки, но тут же шагнул в сторону:

— Конечно, проходите!

Основательно замерзший Сару понес Оити внутрь.

Пройдя ресепшн и гардероб, наконец спустив хозяйку с рук, он поведал Иэясу:

— Кацуиэ выпустили, этого долбоящера, адвоката нашего бывшего. Отняли лицензию. Я его подвозил. Рассказал ему, что, пока он сидел, меня уже три раза приглашали в полицию «на беседу», как будто я тут устроил зачистку одноглазых. — Сару медленно, с шипением выцедил воздух сквозь зубы, как дым.

«А кто этот Дракон?» — вяло протянул тогда Кацуиэ.

«Учился на первом курсе на каком-то управлении персоналом. Папашка купил ему байчок. Если поставить всех, с кем он дрался, в живую цепь, то будет отсюда и до моря.

Кто-то его провел на репу «Птомаина». Дэткорчик с женским гроулом. Дракон разорался, как ему музыка не понравилась, и полез бить музыкантов. Потом его папашка покупал им новую аппаратуру взамен раскуроченной, менеджеру зубы вставлял, как-то замяли. — Сару пожал плечами. — Анархисты стоят на краю дороги, культурно сжигают американский флаг, мимо едет Масамунэ с дружками, тормозит и начинает орать, что американцы — наши благодетели и кумиры (дословно сказать не могу, потому что было без меня, а у Масамунэ уже не спросишь) — и полез в драку защищать флаг. Он носил на запястьях по ножичку с тремя лезвиями. На кемпинге оглушительно орал, что угрожал какой-то девице побоями, она кинулась звонить в полицию: «Он мне угрожает!», он только заржал — на него там давно махнули рукой, и он раскурочил ей всю квартиру. А потом в клубе я узнал, что не сбрехал, махнули на него, да. Ломанулся на нас, своими «шестью когтями» располосовал руку... одному мазохисту, мы его в больницу везли, все перемазались в кровище, потом мы же ходили давать показания — а Дракон гуляет».

— А дальше, слово за слово, я ему сказал, что то был за клуб, где Масамунэ своими «когтями» размахивал. И до Кацуиэ вдруг доперло, что он может объявить себя суровым доминантом и распоряжаться деньгами своей нижней. Осталось только ее найти. Так что встречай пациента. На день Валентина прибежит.

— Он остался без средств к существованию, а в клуб намылился? — хмыкнул Иэясу.

— Он занял денег у меня. Если он их проебет и не придет в клуб... — Сару выразительно глянул на свой кулак.

— Сару! — одернула его Оити, и громила покаянно бухнулся на колени, лбом в пол. В клубе БДСМ-щиков зрелищем было никого не удивить, и Иэясу задумался, как бы тот поступил на улице?

У Оити не было с собой ни единой девайсины, но осадочек остался. После вечеринки приведя любимое животное домой, она напомнила себе, что табу у нижних существуют для того, чтобы их разбивать; и если клубный персонаж Саске находит гражданок, которые публично ложатся под нож, становятся у метательного стенда, то суровому байкеру совсем зазорно бояться надрезов от ласковой хозяйки.

— Ложись. — Оити толкнула его в грудь, и Сару с усмешкой попятился, шлепнулся на белый диван и откинулся назад. Оити оседлала его, нацепив ему на макушку маску для сенсорной депривации, но не спеша сдвигать кожаную полосу на глаза и уши — она мяла, щипала, шлепала и покрывала поцелуями его шею, плечи и грудь. — Мне надоело тебя лупить, я хочу тебя немного порезать. — Она впилась ногтями ему в соски, словно хотела сковырнуть. — Сходи за спиртиком.

— Ити, не надо, — взмолился он, и Оити вскочила. Маска свалилась на пол.

— Сару, подай мне строгий.

Он не имел права возражать — и на четвереньках, прогнув спину, пополз к хозяйке с флогером в зубах.

Оити приняла многохвостку.

— Сколько ударов ты заслужил?

— Шестьдесят, — изучая взглядом ковер, процедил Сару.

— Как ты себя жалеешь! — Оити пригнула его голову, ухватив за волосы. — Но, если проводом... тебе хватит, сколько ты сказал.

Сару вздрогнул, и она с усмешкой добавила:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя кожа полопалась, кровью забрызгать мне?

— Нет...

— Тогда я тебе утрою твои шестьдесят. Щадящими кожаными девайсами.

— Спасибо...

Сару поднял виноватый взгляд, и Оити ущипнула его за щеку.

— Принеси мне кошку, собаку и... м-м, и снейк. — Оити указала на диван. Выложив девайсы, Сару разоблачился. — Попу положи на валик.

Оити оставила его лежать с задранными ногами в ожидании побоев, сняла пару пластин и хвосты, формировавшие подол платья, пристегнула себе немаленький черный страпон, долго не выпрямлялась, оглаживая его плечи, грудь, живот, промежность, зад, бедра, икры; страпон упирался ему в пах, и Сару размяк, решив, что хозяйка его просто припугнула. Прикрыв глаза, он ожидал, что сейчас его корму торпедируют, но вовсе не отшлепают и тем более не выпорют.

Но свистнула плетка.

* * *

* * *

Наотора неприкаянно бродила по торговому центру, увешанному красными и розовыми сердечками. Тут игривые ассорти для любимого мужчины, там — строгие подарочные наборы для босса. Начальство одарено, рабочий день кончился, и Наоторе остается понести шоколад в холостяцкую квартиру и, уплетая конфетки, свободной рукой строчить памфлеты в феминистические сообщества.

— Тора? Привет, — подкравшись с тыла, Сару попытался поцеловать ее в щеку, но Наотора насупилась:

— Ты знал, что Иэясу — садист?

— Он мастер связывания. Он будет так медленно, скрупулезно тебя заплетать, как паук. Он не из тех, кто зажмет твою голову между ног и выпорет тебя ремнем по голой жопе, если ты ляпнешь «делай со мной, что хочешь».

— Это ты мне еще не самый плохой экземпляр подогнал? — перевела с обезьяньего Наотора. — Весь из себя сангвиник, доброжелательный, уравновешенный, а оказалось такое гнилье внутри!

Сару фыркнул.

— Он говорит, что все рокеры, реконы — нижние.

— Как любой обыватель, который «давно уже вырос из этого ребячества».

— А он из чего вырос? Не из хип-хопа?

— Как ты догадалась. Моя девушка его заставила крутить нижний брейк... тогда она еще не была моей девушкой. А мы с Масамунэ в этот момент cралиcь из-за эволюции. «Это ты произошел от обезьяны, — орет, — а я — от инопланетян». Она увидела, что сейчас подеремся, подошла, — Сару показал жестом толчок в грудь, — и спрашивает: «У меня день рождения, Дракон, что ты мне подаришь?». Масамунэ моментально поджал хвост, и я понял, что у девочки семейка круче, чем у него.

— У тебя, кроме садистов, нормальных парней свободных знакомых нет?

— У меня публика специфическая. Жаль, я думал — вместе в клубе отмечать будем.

— В подвесе у твоего приятеля?! Мне еще рожать, — Наотора осеклась: мысль, что не от Иэясу, резанула ее, как ножом. Пока он воодушевленно повествовал: «Тора! Да, я психолог, но работаю я в БДСМ-клубе. Я сделал любимое хобби своей профессией и источником дохода. И у меня немалый выбор нижних девушек, которые согласны на практики, которые уже раскрепостились, которым не нужно объяснять азы, преодолевать сопротивление, сдирать предрассудки, проламываться сквозь ханжество — но я ради тебя готов пойти на этот труд — ввести неофитку в Тему, обучить...», ей казалось, будто он ее предал.

Сару тем временем кидал в корзину ассортимент кондитерского отдела. Показал Наоторе упаковку конфет, но она не обратила внимания, горько спросив:

— А тебе зачем в этот клуб ходить? Ты бьешь девушек?

— Не-е-ет, я хотел быть любимым самураем своей госпожи. Конечно, в идеале, если бы она была тоже реконша, если бы она могла воссоздавать обстановку, отыгрывать этикет, чтобы я поверил и забыл, что за окном двадцать первый век — но тут в чем засада: если девушка разбирается в цветовой дифференциации штанов при Асикагах, то ей если и интересны эти игрища, то нужен добрый хозяин, а я недомужчина получаюсь и сильно ее разочаровал. Я пошел на форумы и узнал, что госпожа должна плевать на пол, крича «Тряпка, ублюдок, тварь, мразь!». Кому-то куска дерьма не хватает. А я хотел, чтобы мной повелевала химэ-сама, благородная барышня...

— Нашел? — с выражением зубной боли прервала Наотора.

— Ей неинтересна наша история с этнографией. Не хочет встречаться у меня, потому что, видите ли, мебели нет, а ползать по полу ей неудобно. У них все европейское до кровавого поноса.

Сару опустил глаза, с невольной усмешкой вспоминая, как лежал на полу морской звездой, и Оити наступила ему на член через джинсы. Кончик стека порхал по его груди. «Ты не имеешь права возражать. Если ты мне в чем-то отказываешь, ты должен взять плетку и подать мне, чтобы я тебя наказала».

* * *

* * *

В клубе шли женские бои в грязи — совершенно не интересные Оити. Посетители таращились на действо, плей-зона пустовала, и донжон-мастера могли отдохнуть.

Иэясу поглощал громадный торт в форме замка.

— Ням-ням. Это мне благодарные нижние скинулись. Хотите отковырнуть кусочек или фигуру блюдете, Ити, ха-ха?

Оити заглянула за крепостную стену.

— Иэясу, что подарить нижнему на день святого Валентина?

— Ити! Наконец-то вы решились! Пойдемте, я вам покажу фотографии, и вы выберете обвязочку!

— Нет, Иэясу, — взмолилась Оити, — мы не будем его связывать!

— Тогда давайте его порадуем, связав вас! Для чего вы носите эти хвосты, это уже второе ваше платье с хвостами. Выглядит, как намек, что вы хотите быть связанной, ну в самом деле, Ити, не спорьте, ха-ха, со стороны виднее!

— Иэясу, я хочу сделать простой подарок, не тематический, понимаете?

— Не хотите банальные шоколадки дарить, ням-ням?

— Профилактика диабета!

— М-м. Ням-ням. — Иэясу было нечего предложить, кроме своих услуг, и Оити поняла, что придется искать ответчика с более развитым воображением.

Ловить ответчика, отрывая от просмотра боев, не пришлось — к шоколадному замку устремился Хамбэй.

Оити ласково улыбнулась:

— Сигэхару, вы же пастельный гот, но ваш образ неполон без одного очень милого и трогательного аксессуара. Я вам веночек сделала, своими руками.

Хамбэй вспыхнул. Богачка могла бы купить ему квартиру, a не приклеивать на обруч черные и розовые розочки и шипы, как школьница! Он покорно склонил голову, Оити нацепила ему венок и поцеловала в щеку:

— С праздником! Кстати, — она потеребила слабо отливающую розовым прядь Хамбэя, — я хотела узнать — как вы его заставили обесцветиться?

Оити ожидала чего угодно: долдонил, пока Мицухидэ не сдался, сулил награду, угрожал наказанием или уходом — но Хамбэй усмехнулся:

— Хидэ хотел иметь брата-близнеца, свою точную копию. Я не в восторге от классических готов, мне нравятся яркие цвета, но белые волосы, по-моему, ему идут, так что я решил это у него перенять.

— Cигэхару, вы такой чуткий, нежный свитчик! — восхитилась Оити, и Иэясу затанцевал сидя. — Веночек — это для начала, вместо ошейника.

— Я никогда не попрошусь к вам под ошейник!

— Сначала сходите ко мне на сессию, — улыбнулась Оити, — тогда вы, может быть, совсем по-другому заговорите.

Она взяла Хамбэя за обе руки, привлекла к себе, запрокинув ему голову и целуя в шею, исследуя гладкость кожи под подбородком и по контуру нижней челюсти, — но в этот момент Иэясу завопил:

— Сигэхару! Снимите с него обвязочку, иначе у него начнутся необратимые изменения!

Из бара плелся Мицухидэ — босой, бесштанный, в рваной ночной рубашке, завязанной узлом на уровне солнечного сплетения. Перевязанный член торчал свечкой, мошонка перетянута. По полу за ним тащился конец веревки, и Хамбэй наступил на нее ногой, вертя в руке стек.

Оити прошептала:

— Привет.

— Дайго Тэмма-о, — застонал Мицухидэ, протягивая Иэясу тетрапак сока и пластиковые стаканчики.

— А вы им по назначению совсем не пользуетесь? — жалобно спросила Оити.

Иэясу подошел с ножом, перерезал веревки, и Мицухидэ скрючился, растирая причинное место, а потом и упал на одно колено. С трудом отведя взгляд от перекошенного лица Мицухидэ, Оити поинтересовалась:

— Это вы Тэнкаю подарили?

— Он того не стоит — дарить ему, — показал зубки Хамбэй. — Нет доверия этому скользкому типу. Я его посылаю снять слепок члена у вашего парня — он идет на прокатный пункт за фаллоимитатором.

Мицухидэ помрачнел. Он сегодня приволок ненаглядному белые мартенсы на двадцать дырок, Хамбэй упал в кресло, закинул руки за голову и вытянул ноги. Мицухидэ надел на него носки и сапоги, зашнуровал фиолетовыми шнурками — зная, что с сегодняшнего дня шнурование и мытье белых сапожек входит в его обязанности.

— Тэнкай! — Оити жестом поманила его на близстоящий диванчик, Мицухидэ пополз на четвереньках, путаясь в конечностях и склонив голову — седые волосы болтались, закрывая лицо. Он скорчился у ног Оити, разминая пострадавшие гениталии и невменяемо блестя вытаращенными глазами на перекошенном лице, по-мертвецки оскалив зубы. Оити обвила его ногами, прижала его голову к животу. Разноцветные пятна казались бликами света на ее черном платье с длинными хвостами на проволочном каркасе, прутьями сломанной клетки окружавшими скрюченное бледное тельце Мицухидэ.

— Ити. Верните мне нижнего. Я хочу его высечь.

Мицухидэ дико зыркнул, движением головы отбросил седую прядь с лица и снова нырнул в объятия Оити.

— Вы меня вместе выпорете? — с надеждой спросил он.

— А не перебор будет? — отозвалась Оити.

— Он выносливый, — Хамбэй подошел, сгреб в кулак волосы Мицухидэ, оттянул его голову назад и хлестнул стеком по спине; Оити опасалась, что заденет и ее, но Хамбэй бил метко.

— Я не привыкла. Сару — саб, он не любит боль, сам никогда не выпрашивает.

Хамбэй нахмурился.

— Кстати, где Сару?

— Вызвали в полицию, — вздохнула Оити. — По делу Датэ. Мы ехали в клуб, и тут ему позвонили. Иэясу, поделитесь тортиком?

Тот передал обломок коричневого теста:

— Это от моих благодарных нижних!

— Которые в поле зрения не наблюдаются, — отбрил Хамбэй.

— Конечно! Они же респектабельные люди средних лет! Заказали мне с доставкой в клуб. У клиентуры табу на публичность, не все же могут рассекать по клубу без трусов в лохмотьях!

Хамбэй со вздохом забрал у Иэясу обрезок веревки, завязал петлю на шее у Мицухидэ и передал Оити.

— Пусть он отдохнет, — Оити отломила кусочек торта и вложила Мицухидэ в рот, дав облизать пальцы, и, подняв взгляд на Хамбэя, добавила: — А потом мы с вами его высечем. Да, Тэнкай? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя высекли в четыре руки? — Мицухидэ не отвечал — он поглощал торт, облизывая и целуя ей пальцы. — Тэнкай, ты любишь руки, которые тебя бьют?

— Люблю! А ты можешь мне поразминать, — Мицухидэ показал пальцем вниз, — мне больно!

— Ага, он будет тебя доминячить, а ты — бегать ко мне, чтобы я за тобой поухаживала, — Оити пнула его в грудь, и Мицухидэ с готовностью повалился на спину, расставив ноги, и получил пинка по требующим разминания частям тела.

Хамбэй боролся с желанием крикнуть «Так его!» и «Не трогайте моего нижнего!». Оставив Мицухидэ кататься в ногах у Оити и получать пинки, он подсел к руинам шоколадного замка.

— Однако, тенденция, — Иэясу был так одинок в этот час, что пришлось самому наливать себе сок. — Меня она тоже хочет доминякнуть, ха-ха!

Хамбэй ответил гримасой отвращения, и Иэясу умозаключил:

— Значит, у нее нет секса.

— Крупноват?

— Я его голым не видел. Предлагал перевязать ему орган труда, она отказалась. — Иэясу облизал шоколад с пальцев и запил соком. — Тут еще в чем может быть дело: есть мнение, что госпожа не должна заниматься сексом с нижним...

— До чего же они закомплексованы, головы забиты предрассудками у этих натуралов, — процедил Хамбэй, думая, что если госпожа пользуется своим Сару только при помощи страпона, с его стороны вдвойне глупо отказывать Хамбэю. Он обернулся полюбоваться, как Оити пинает Мицухидэ, но тот уже полулежал в ее объятиях, положив голову ей на грудь.

— Я подумал, что ты с ним рассталась.

— Они все не успокоятся. Масамунэ мог убить кто угодно. Он в каждой тусовке наследил, а они...

— Странно, почему они не интересуются мной, — осклабился Мицухидэ, показывая Оити шрам на руке. — Но я даже рад. Если бы он меня не полоснул, ты бы до сих пор на меня дулась... — Оити схватила его за волосы и попыталась столкнуть на пол; он с готовностью сполз на колени и глумливо добавил: — Прости, характер выдерживала!

— Сигэхару! — позвала Оити, делая шаг к столу с остатками шоколадного замка и волоча Мицухидэ за собой на веревке. — Вы мне кнут не одолжите?

Мицухидэ замотал головой:

— Я хочу, чтобы меня высекли на могиле Датэ Масамунэ!

Хамбэй одернул:

— Тэнкай, не будь херкой! — а Иэясу поинтересовался:

— Хочешь, чтобы тебе сокамерники сделали по-настоящему больно, а не БДР-но, как мы?

— Я не буду есть торт, — сказала Оити. Хамбэй выразительно глянул на ее бедра и процедил: «Ну еще бы». — Но мороженое буду. Сигэхару, поухаживайте за мной? — Она открыла сумочку и вынула из кошелька пару купюр. Тихо негодуя, Хамбэй побрел в бар.

— Ха-ха, пусть привыкает к сабским обязанностям, — сказал Иэясу, — пока тут готовый саб прохлаждается.

— Я не саб! Когда мы съехались с братом, я стал учить его пользоваться девайсами, объяснял ему, что такое разогрев, как розги вымачивать... Я за ним ухаживал, как за девушкой, он решил, что это сабство, и начал командовать — принеси-подай. Стал затыкать мне рот, запрещать прикасаться, пороть не на сабспейс, а в наказание, и когда его левой пятке захочется, а не мне, и тут выяснилось, что если я буду управлять снизу и учить его, куда и как бить, то я могу тогда встать и сам побиться головой об стенку.

— Прорвало. — Излияния Мицухидэ могли вызвать жалость только у Оити, но не у Иэясу. — Саб ты. Сабяра, если все это ему разрешаешь. Но тебе комплексы не позволяют признаться себе, что ты этого и хотел.

— Я хотел чистый СМ-экшн, понимаешь? С девушкой. Свитчом. Обоюдные болевые практики, а не ползать, унижаться, выполнять его абсурдные приказы. Хоть хватило ума не требовать, чтобы я его называл «мой господин». Мне начальства на работе хватает.

— Я вижу, как ты не хочешь ползать, — проронил Иэясу.

— Будешь ползать, — вернулся Хамбэй с вазочкой мороженого, украшенного ломтиками персика. Оити поблагодарила его поцелуем в щеку. Вытерпев, он снова повернулся к Мицухидэ и продолжал Сурово Доминировать: — По снегу на могилке Датэ Масамунэ. В первозданном виде, как сейчас.

— Сигэхару, будьте жестоким полицейским и устройте ему допрос, — подала идею Оити, слизывая мороженое.

— А ты будешь снег подъедать. С могилки, — подхватил Хамбэй.

Иэясу взывал:

— Куда вы, гости дорогие?! У нас же конкурсы! С призами! Вот докопошатся в грязи до победного, и... Зачем вам в снег прыгать, идите в чилаут. Взрослые люди! Давно уже вышли из этого возраста, а все еще готы.

— Наймите его сделать обвязочку надгробию Масамунэ, — перевела Оити.

Хамбэй фыркнул:

— Привязать его к памятнику я и сам смогу.

— Зачем только приходили, — пробормотала Оити, провожая взглядом дуэт обесцвеченных.

— Вашего Сару увидеть, обвязочку получить, ням-ням!

— Иэясу? — раздался тихий голос. — Здравствуйте.

Оити и Иэясу обернулись. За их спинами унывал посетитель с каре, наводящим на мысль, что на самом деле это парик, похищенный у матери или жены.

— Я Кацуиэ, вам Хидэёси обещал меня порекомендовать. Он сказал, что я могу обратиться к вам...

— Видите, Ити, этот молчел, вполне интеллигентного вида, — в тихом омуте, как говорится...

Кацуиэ напрягся, явно ожидая, что Иэясу перескажет все, что ему известно от Хидэёси — перед вами, мол, бывший адвокат, оставшийся без средств к существованию по собственной вине, но Оити ободрительно ему улыбнулась, а Иэясу пришлось оставить их и мчаться в точку для подвешивания — выполнять свои прямые обязанности: шоу подошло к концу.


	4. Сбылась мечта

**Глава 4. Сбылась мечта...**

«Дорогие дамы!

В психоанализе существует постулат всеобщности женского мазохизма. Желая быть правильно понятым, я вынужден подчеркнуть, что в психоанализе под мазохизмом подразумевается добровольное принятие на себя роли объекта воздействия — пенетрации при коитусе, равно как и согласие на деторождение. В коллективном бессознательном всех женщин благодаря многократному повторению закреплена схема возбуждения и получения удовольствия при доминировании мужчины. Культура, в которой мы живем, пропитана образами доминирующего мужчины и подчиняющейся женщины, которая с готовностью ему служит; общеизвестные литературные и экранные репрезентации романтических отношений изобилуют примерами грубоватой страсти вплоть до идеализации рукоприкладства и изнасилования, изображенных как допустимый этап ухаживаний, заканчивающихся счастливым воссоединением пары. Сознательно женщина нередко отрицает свою склонность к мазохизму, декларирует стремление к нежности и сама в это верит, тогда как, будучи воспитана на примерах мазохистического поведения, действует согласно встроенным в ее бессознательное схемам.

Метод психоанализа заключается в извлечении из бессознательного подавленных побуждений, исподволь руководящих поведением человека, по незнанию наносящего вред самому себе, и нахождении оптимального способа реализации этих желаний. В частности, неосознаваемый мазохизм ведет к вступлению в деструктивные отношения, обуславливая существование дисфункциональных семей. При извлечении мазохистических побуждений из бессознательного мы учимся реализовывать их максимально безопасно и разумно, по взаимной договоренности и к радости обоих партнеров в качестве увлекательной игры в пределах спальни или оборудованного клуба, дабы совместная жизнь не омрачалась склоками».

В клубе было фемдомное мероприятие, что означало — у Иэясу сегодня выходной. Дыба и петровский крест пылились в родном донжоне. Он прислал Наоторе статью, которую та читала в автобусе, пока ехала на свидание.

Иэясу и Наотора встретились на выставке снежных скульптур. Повсюду щелкали фотоаппараты и телефоны, семейства идиллически выгуливали детишек — а Иэясу нашептывал своей спутнице:

— Я тебя покачаю в альпинистской обвязке, возьмем у Сорина, помнишь того промальпиниста с колеса обозрения. Ты когда в последний раз каталась на качелях? Правильно, в детстве, сейчас не комильфо, «инфантильно», мы все взрослые и серьезные люди, а я тебя покачаю, мягко, как на волнах, будешь прилетать в мои объятия... — Иэясу задумался, что бы еще такого соблазнительного шепнуть. — И я буду гладить твои босые ножки.

— Что за альпинистская обвязка? — нахмурилась девушка. Иэясу показал в телефоне. — Нет, страшно!

— Я добрый верхний, — увещевал Иэясу.

* * *

* * *

Мицухидэ тоже было не по себе.

Трудно оставаться спокойным, когда твой брат перечитал бара-манги и не успокоится, пока не поставит на колени самого гориллообразного амбала из всех, кого знает.

— Вы будете темячиться, а я пойду... на кладбище я пойду. — Мицухидэ готовил себя к предстоящим походам на могилку Хамбэя. Сару загудел:

— Не для того это место придумано. Покойников тревожить. Мозги тебе вправить на место? — Перед глазами Мицухидэ замаячил громадный кулак.

— Мы готы, а не!.. — начал Мицухидэ, пытаясь объяснить, что не вандалит и не колдует, но Сару гаркнул:

— Пастельные — это не готы!

— Ретронавт, — интеллигентно парировал Хамбэй, прожигая взглядом его косуху неизменного с семидесятых покроя и футболку с молодым Варгом.

— Темячиться на кладбищах — это не готика, — не уступал Сару.

— Мы поняли, — сказал Мицухидэ. — Поделись с нами, что такое тру-готика, о мудрейший!

— Ну... это...

— А ты записывай на диктофон, куколка, — Мицухидэ зашел Хамбэю в тыл и обнял, — будешь потом переслушивать лекцию и соответствовать! Ты же хочешь, чтобы этот блэкушник тебя любил! Сначала стань тру!

Хамбэй окрысился:

— Саб будет мне указывать!

— Да какое там подчинение! Больно не бить, кожу до крови не рассекать, резать нельзя, иглы — нельзя, окурки тушить — нельзя, ожоги мы не хотим, зажимы мы не ставим, «фиолетовую палочку» — подальше спрячь, придушить его тоже нельзя, связывать, а тем паче подвешивать — ни за что. Остается массажик легоньким флогером. Это она ему подчиняется, хотелки его ванильные выполняет.

— Сдавать нижнего послужить посторонним людям — куда уж ниже, — Сару закатил глаза. — Но я служу и не вякаю!

Мицухидэ толкнул брата в бок:

— Ну, пусть отдаст его Иэясу. На фистинг в подвесе, и топление связанного, и... Или Саске. На подвешивание на крюках, на зашивание... — Мицухидэ осекся, потому что упомянутый персонаж зашивал половые губы, но сообразил: — Рта. А в уретру — распорку всунуть. Ха-ха-ха-ха!

— Харэ гиенить! — рявкнул Сару.

Мицухидэ обнял брата, как в последний раз, и двинулся на кладбище.

Хамбэй жил на шестнадцатом этаже, но ключей от чердака у него не было. Когда Иэясу вешал нижних девиц на автокране, Хамбэй поделился с Сорином, что давно уже хочет доминякнуть нижнего на крыше — и промальпинист пообещал за небольшую мзду вылезти в окно с набором отмычек и открыть люк, а также вскрыть замок на решетке, отгораживающей чердак. «Главное, чтоб соседи не заметили», — сказал он и полез в окно.

Теперь Хамбэй был обладателем воровского инструмента и мог в любой момент вывести свою жертву на крышу и приковать к трубе. Мог, но не повел. Вдруг горилла взбунтуется, вырвет наручники из хлипких ручонок садиста, и прохожие пронаблюдают, как с высотки вниз парень полетел, и завыл холодный ветер, гибели его свидетель.

* * *

* * *

Мицухидэ примчался домой:

— Кости целы? — и принялся ощупывать Хамбэя.

— Целы, Хидэ, а ты так надеялся, да?

Мицухидэ едва не ляпнул: «У меня тоже. Я пришел на эту могилу Датэ, и мне все время казалось, что сейчас из-за угла выскочит Кодзюро, «Элвис» и остальные. Придут его навестить...» — но, зная, что Хамбэй не поймет — не стоит делиться плодами своей бурной фантазии — сказал только:

— Ты им пахнешь.

Во взгляде Хамбэя читалось: «Ну и глупость сказал».

— Будем смывать это с тебя, — процедил Мицухидэ, и Хамбэй позволил раздеть себя, отнести в ванную и поставить под душ. В его мозгу мелькнуло, что приятнее было бы ехать в гориллиных ручищах, прижатым к мощной груди или переброшенным через плечо, и заснуть в тепле, исходящем от горы мяса, а не пересчитывая выпирающие кости астеничного кузена — но в одной комнате с Сару не стоило расслабляться. Сколько раз твердили миру, что нижний должен сам проситься на сессию, и теперь Хамбэй понимал, что твердили не зря — сессия превратилась в укрощение строптивого и ежесекундный риск остаться с проломленным черепом. Ему вспомнилось сюсюканье Оити: «Чуткий, нежный свитчик!», и мысль, что завтра придется отрабатывать ей должок, почему-то не вызывала у него такое сильное отвращение, как раньше.

Отпуская нижнего на сессию, Оити попросила отзвониться, когда Хамбэй наиграется и отпустит его. Наконец, Сару доложил, что уже свободен. Чувствуя, что заснуть не удастся, Оити сказала: «Приезжай». Был почти час ночи.

— Рассказывай, — Оити приподняла его голову за подбородок. — У тебя не должно быть секретов от хозяйки, Сару.

— Я зря тогда тебе не дал меня ножичком поцарапать, может, попривык бы уже, — с пола пробормотал Сару, пряча взгляд. — Он нацепил на меня такой рукав мешком, чтобы полностью руки зафиксировать за спиной, глаза завязал и стал по мне ползать со своим кишкопыром. Уселся на меня, чувствую — потекло теплое. Этот ушлепок на меня воду теплую лил, чтобы я с завязанными глазами подумал, что это кровь. Потом раскорячился у меня над головой, приставил ножичек, водит, как будто решает, то ли обрезание мне сделать, то ли в евнуха превратить, и сует мне свой свисток: «Поработай языком».

— Он тебя не порол?

— Порол. — Сару стянул футболку, показывая полосы от плети. — Хоть подышать давал в перерывах. Гладил, льдом водил. И руки совал целовать, в благодарность за побои. Решил, что я так удобно стою на коленях, оттопырив зад ему для порки — ну и запрыгнул. Попал, гнида. Скачет на мне, утырок, и плеткой помахивает. Врезал напоследок по жопе и сказал переворачиваться. Я лег, он засадил и стал мне надрачивать. И плеткой по груди и по плечам. Потом сказал, что я должен за собой убрать. Я собрал с живота, подлизываю с руки, а еще ему на ноги попал. Встал на колени, лижу ему тощие кривые ножки и, знаешь, думаю: раз он сделал меня пидором, что я с тобой теперь делать буду? — Он ритуально расстегнул клепаный ошейник и протянул ей. — Нечего нам с тобой делать!

— Сару... — У Оити пропал дар речи. — Почему?!

— Ну, ты же сама меня ему отдала! — съязвил дезертир. — Пойду я!

— Сядь! На пол сядь, — Оити метнулась за кандалами, но Сару мотнул лохматой башкой:

— Извини, наигрался. Пока.

Через полчаса Оити стукнула в скайп Хамбэю. Мицухидэ, сидевший в тот момент за компьютером, обратил внимание на алкогольные пятна, алеющие на ее щеках.

— Можно мне поговорить с твоим молодым человеком?

— Он спит уже. А я не могу долго, я отчет ваяю. А что с гориллой?

— Он снял ошейник.

— Обиделась гориллка, сбежала?

— Говорит, его из-за меня сделали геем и у нас больше нет ничего общего. Ик!

Мицухидэ захохотал.

— Может, он на днях новый гаджет восхвалял? Или машину? Или байчок? Или ружбайку для лазертага? Томный вздох и взгляд с поволокой, а ты не кинулась его одаривать. Или какого-нибудь кузнеца, катанку якобы старинную. Мастерскую какую-нибудь, где реконов обшивают? Чтоб ты за ним гналась с подарочками в клювике и его, такого красивого, возвращала. Горилла тупая, но хитрая.

— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать. Как думаешь, если я возьму у Ёситаки собаку, это поможет отвлечься?

— Комондора?

— Да.

— Бери! И собачку выручишь, и у Сигэхару на них аллергия! Когда он заходит в помещение, где держат животных, у него начинается замечательный дермографизм! Представляешь, ты будешь пальцем рисовать у него узоры на теле. А как его будет интересно пороть, когда от любого прикосновения кожа вздувается!

Оити сообразила, что не стоило звонить Хамбэю — только сейчас ей ясно представилось, как тот цедит: «Я не ваша подружка и не ваш личный психотерапевт». Тем самым она дала бы ему повод отказаться от завтрашней сессии. «Я не буду вам сопли подтирать». Оити поняла, что завтра придется делать перед Хамбэем вид, что у них с Сару все в порядке — и тогда, возможно, ей удастся на время забыть, что саб ее предал — и не услышать, что это она его предала.

* * *

* * *

Кодзюро, Бунсити, Саманоске, Магобэй и Ёсинао пришли в больницу к Тёсокабэ Мототике. Загипсованный пациент смотрел на смартфоне запись митинга — экологисты расхаживали перед мэрией с плакатами «Свободу команде "Фугаку"», «Спасите китов», «Go vegan» и «Помогите вылечить Тёсокабэ» (прилагалось фото потерпевшего и номер электронного кошелька). Похожий на попугая в своих помоечных находках, Кэйдзи приставал к прохожим, потрясая шляпой. На груди у него был приколот булавками портрет Мототики.

— Ну как ты тут, братан? — вздохнул Саманоске.

— Пожрать есть?

Визитеры утвердительно потрясли пакетами. Тёсокабэ вытянул самый кривой банан и приставил ко лбу:

— А Дракон где?!

Резко помрачневшие гости переглянулись. Наконец, Кодзюро буркнул:

— Дракона порешили.

— Кто... — бестолково зарычал Мототика. — Где... Дракоху...

— Его нашли за городом, — сказал Бунсити. — На железнодорожной насыпи.

— Из наших никто не знает, куда он ехал, — сказал Ёсинао. — Он один был.

Матерясь сквозь зубы, Мототика вспоминал, сколько они с Масамунэ вместе выпили, где тусовались, кого били. Например, преподавателя, которому Датэ не сдал «дипломатическую и консульскую службу». Тогда он учился на международных отношениях и отчаянно прогуливал. Замаячила перспектива остаться на второй год. Масамунэ уговаривал других обиженцев встретить профессора по пути с работы в темное время суток, но студенты, как он выразился, «зассали», и тогда Дракон привел своих дружков, которые впервые увидели его препода в тот самый вечер, когда побили. Папаша Датэ замял дело, заплатил потерпевшему, со всеми договорился, но сыночку пришлось отчислиться, и на следующий год папаша поступил его в другой вуз. «Ссыкливых» однокурсников тоже не миновали побои — Датэ хотел знать, кто из них донес.

* * *

* * *

Мицухидэ нацепил на кузена венок с искусственными розочками.

— Носи ее подарок. И пирожные ей купи. Такие же розовые, как ты сам.

— А она не на диете? С таким увесистым целлюлитом, — окрысился Хамбэй. Но совет выполнил.

Пока Оити искала подходящую вазочку для розовых лилий, Хамбэй заметил у нее учебник по философии науки и увесистую пачку распечаток.

— Философия как второе высшее? — подколол он.

— Первое. Я бросала, потом восстанавливалась. Болела. У меня были депрессии, панические атаки, я не могла выходить из дома.

Оити так произнесла «депрессии, панические атаки», словно страдать ими было обязательно для любого уважающего себя человека, и Хамбэй ушел в оборону:

— У меня не было депрессии, я не мог себе позволить терять время на нытье, валяться и жалеть себя. Я закончил школу в четырнадцать лет. Я учился, не разгибаясь, до двух часов ночи ежедневно, включительно — за едой. Фильмы не смотрел, в игры не играл — пустая трата времени. Учиться и одновременно слушать музыку я не мог, другие могли учиться под музыку, а я — нет. — Хамбэй тряхнул головой, и мел посыпался с его волос на перерастянутую кофту — такую же розовую, как пастель, которой он сегодня покрасился. — В универе — аналогично. Мне требовалось иметь публикации, я должен был выступать на конференциях, участвовать в межвузовских конкурсах с самостоятельными исследованиями. Пытался пробиться в ряды грантоедов, но так и ни разу не. И вот я здесь, распространяю «Некурин».

«Только сейчас, запоздало, может позволить себе отроческие эксперименты с цветом волос», — подумала Оити. Обнять и пожалеть Хамбэя, у которого не было нормальной молодежной жизни, — значит измазаться в его пастели. Она нашла чистое полотенце и отправила его мыть голову.

Но к тому моменту, когда он вернулся, у Оити пропало настроение его жалеть.

— Раздевайтесь... догола, да. Проходите. Жаль, мы не в чилауте, нет крючьев в потолке и кандалов, вмонтированных в пол.

Хамбэй вздрогнул и прервал:

— Я фиксировал ему только руки. Бондажным рукавом.

Оити тихо засмеялась — столько страха и подозрительности было в его глазах.

— Рукава нет. Но в дверном проеме мне устанавливали крепления, они мне раньше не пригодились, саб просто не помещался, а вот вы — как раз... Лучше, чем ваш андреевский крест — у меня будет доступ к вам со спины.

Она выдала Хамбэю поножи, и он, морщась, пристегнул цепочки к креплениям над полом и застыл с расставленными ногами. Колени уже начали дрожать. Оити зашла ему в тыл и поцеловала в шею, и он знал, что Оити улыбается, видя, как он вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками под рукой, оглаживающей его спину и ягодицы.

— Поднимите руки, — шепнула она и прикусила ему мочку уха. Хамбэй нервно закивал. Щелкнул карабин, потом — второй, ладошки Оити прошлись по его поднятой руке сверху вниз, к плечу, и он получил на ту же мочку кусачую клипсу.

— Ити!

Оити поднырнула у него под рукой и показала ему пакетик зажимов.

— Я не ставил ему...

— Забудьте. Его здесь нет.

Вторая клипса впилась Хамбэю в бок.

— Ити, мне больно! — запротестовал он.

— Я вам на язык поставлю.

Он замолк, вертя головой и прожигая мучительницу негодующим взглядом.

Когда утихала боль от нового зажима, Оити добавляла следующий. Морщась и шипя сквозь зубы, он принял шесть зажимов — на соски, на бок, на живот и на ключицу. Оити отступала, любуясь композицией и гримасами жертвы. Ласковые пальчики выводили узоры по его телу, задевая и теребя зажимы. Участившееся дыхание Хамбэя перешло во всхлипы, когда она припала к нему с поцелуями, проводя языком по побелевшей коже вокруг зажимов, — и стоны, когда безжалостный верхний и гей, растянутый в кандалах, зажмурившись, отвечал на ее поцелуи, толкаясь членом ей в руку. Оити отступила и взялась за стек, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не хихикнуть — столько обиды и недоумения вспыхнуло во взгляде Хамбэя, за секунду до того — мутном, блаженствующем, отрешенном. Оити опасалась, что он вот-вот выпадет из реальности и повиснет на руках, вывернув суставы — пора было привести в чувство обжигающими ударами по бедрам, чуть более щадящими (для этого Оити взяла в другую руку флогер) — по животу, плечам и груди. Раскрасневшийся, он ловил воздух полуоткрытым ртом, не зная, что последует через секунду — удар, щипок или поцелуй в место будущего синяка. Оити переместилась ему в тыл и прошлась ударами по спине, усмехаясь, когда он вздрагивал от свиста девайса, рассекающего воздух, но не каждый раз соприкасавшегося с его телом — Оити в последний момент отводила стек, перекладывала в другую руку или брала в зубы, гладя Хамбэя по располосованной спине и красным ягодицам. После особо трогательного его возгласа она стащила платье и прижалась всем телом к его спине. Флогер и стек полетели на пол; одна рука Оити напоминала Хамбэю о зажиме на левом соске, другая ласкала член.

Оити знала, что если сейчас они окажутся лицом к лицу, то вся сессия пойдет насмарку. Она заставила себя разжать объятия, отступила на шаг и звонко шлепнула его по заду, чтобы отвлечься болью в собственной ладони. Оити подобрала орудия труда, напоследок хлестнула его по бедру и поднырнула у него под рукой, встретив разочарованный и злой взгляд Хамбэя, следившего за ней в ожидании, когда она случайно попадет по собственной голой груди. Но попадала она только по его извивающемуся телу, в том числе по зажимам. И, сняв зажимы, продолжала экзекуцию, пока не устали руки. Тогда Оити освободила его.

На подгибающихся ногах Хамбэй поковылял к дивану, но Оити выставила руку со стеком и усмехнулась:

— Кто вам разрешал...

Он скорчился на полу и, склонив голову набок, поднял взгляд, морщась от боли и в то же время глумливо щурясь:

— А секс у нас будет?

— Нет.

— А зачем тогда вы... — Хамбэй облизнул губы.

Оити опустилась на край дивана и вытянула ноги.

— Но я вам могу помочь.

Хамбэй подполз, вращая глазами, и был вынужден стягивать чулки и разминать мучительнице ступни — целовать брезговал, едва не отшатнулся, когда Оити стала водить пальцами ног по его груди и животу, а потом поймала ступнями член.

Багровый от унижения, он полоскал рот в ванной. Сессия для него закончилась тем же, чему он вчера подверг Сару, разве что страпон не появился. Он не знал, чего хочется сильнее — насиловать Оити, уткнув лицом в подушку, или самому накрыться одеялом с головой и стереть себе память.

Услышав, что в ванной перестала литься вода, Оити позвала:

— Сигэхару! Принесите мне пирожные.

Хамбэй стоял с подносом, дожидаясь разрешения сесть на диван. Оити размышляла, посадить его рядом или на пол, подставкой для ног, запрещая себе взять его за руки и вложить свои груди ему в ладони: ей очень не хотелось, чтобы Хамбэй после сессии вбежал к брату с возгласом: «Эта блядь!..».

«Все равно вбежит», — тоскливо подумала Оити, указывая Хамбэю на пол. Он сел, скрестив ноги и держа поднос на коленях, и Оити вложила ему в рот кусочек розового крема.

За дверью раздался жуткий, утробный лай. Хамбэй не сразу понял, что собака стоит не в подъезде, а на улице, под окнами. В тот же миг у Оити зазвонил мобильный.

— Да, я сейчас выхожу, — сказала Оити и, пока Хамбэй ее одевал, объяснила, что пообещала приютить комондора, но не у себя — она решила, что не хватит ни силы воли выгуливать два раза в день, ни физической силы удерживать громадину, тянущую поводок, и поэтому согласилась отвезти собаку в загородный дом, где о ней будет заботиться прислуга.

— Мы сейчас едем, — сказала она, — собачка попрощается со своим хозяином. Вы с нами?

Хамбэй содрогнулся.

— Я не могу в одной машине с, у меня аллергия на шерсть животных.

Увидев их выходящими вместе, Курода в непонятках попытался сдуть со лба сальную прядь: что беспросветно голубой Хамбэй забыл у девушки? Или капиталец семейства Ода перевесил ориентацию?


	5. Ошейник

**Глава 5. Ошейник**

— Горилла все не появлялась?

Оити покачала головой.

— Он ждет, что ты за ним погонишься и будешь его возвращать с подарками. А уважаемые тематики тут же подскажут, что извиняющаяся и бегающая за сабом верхняя — это не верхняя. Ити, тебе решать, он того стоит?

— Я боюсь, что он может пойти выплескивать агрессию и во что-то вляпаться без меня. Напьется, подерется, а я его не удержала.

Мицухидэ ответил снисходительной гримасой: «Ну и глупость сморозила». Взгляд Оити бессмысленно блуждал, она старалась пореже вертеть головой, чтобы Мицухидэ не подумал, что она ищет своего саба. Ее рука в черной перчатке безвольно висела на его локте. Мимо спешили прохожие, по пути с работы заскакивая в магазины; брели стайки подростков. Снег поблескивал под светом фонарей.

Оити знала: нельзя озвучивать свои опасения, что его встретят дружки Масамунэ или Мототики, у которых на него зуб, или он пойдет к реконструкторам, к любым приметалленным и припанкованным гражданам, и приземлится в травматологии или в полицейском участке, а она не сможет предотвратить, и потом не будет знать, что ему нужна помощь, тогда как это из-за нее он ввяжется в драку. Он должен стать осторожнее, прогибаться, когда назревает мордобой, потому что теперь его некому выкупить — а если подерется, Оити будет виновата еще и в том, что выбрала недоумка. Ей приходило в голову ритуально утопить ошейник в речке, бросив с моста, но она опасалась, что будет нелепо выглядеть в глазах Мицухидэ, а если дождаться, когда он уйдет домой, все равно полет ошейника не поможет «отпустить и забыть». Она носила с собой ошейник с того дня, как Сару ей его вернул. Нащупывала в сумке, вынимая тетрадь на паре, косметичку, сигареты или ключи от машины. Вынимала, рассматривала — и не удавалось бросить его в урну. Иногда ей приходилось мысленным окриком запрещать себе понюхать или поцеловать проклятый ошейник, и тогда она думала, что вряд ли сам Сару так часто вспоминает свою бывшую верхнюю.

— Я спросил, потому что Сигэхару хочет вторую сессию, — осклабился Мицухидэ.

Оити вздрогнула и рассеянно улыбнулась.

— Когда? Он может прийти завтра? — Она вынула из сумки и передала Мицухидэ заколку с фиолетовым бантиком, которую тот с улыбочкой пристроил себе в волосы. — Это для него! Только пусть не красится пастелью.

— С Сару!

— Ну конечно. Пусть приходит.

Мицухидэ прыснул:

— А потом узнает, что его лишний раз доминякнули, а Хидэёси уже растворился в просторах вселенной.

— Мы еще не в расчете. Я не повторила тогда на нем все, что он делал с Сару. — Оити усмехнулась, надеясь, что вышло достаточно зловеще, запрещая себе хотеть, чтобы Мицухидэ прижал ее к себе, перебирая ее волосы и вынуждая уткнуться лицом ему в грудь и обхватить за талию. Она не отважилась прижаться сама.

* * *

* * *

Хамбэю после работы хотелось свалиться лицом к стенке. Мицухидэ приходил позже, кормить Хамбэя было некому — оставалось купить по дороге бенто и съесть в машине, но сегодня нельзя было набивать живот: Оити потребовала прийти «чистеньким». Оставив флэшку и положив на ноутбук Мицухидэ записку с просьбой помочь с месячным отчетом (ему было не привыкать возиться с документами, требовавшимися Хамбэю по работе), он переоделся в белое и фиолетовое, накрасился и покатил свитчевать, утешаясь единственной мыслью, что ему взамен одолжат Хидэёси.

Оити сняла с него рубашку, связала ему руки за спиной и взглядом послала на колени.

— Не люблю веревки, но пришлось попросить Иэясу мне показать — лучше пусть на вас не будет металла. — Она улыбнулась, видя, как напрягся Хамбэй, и скормила ему шоколадную конфету. — Догадался?

— Ток?

— Фиолетовая палочка.

— С моим пороком сердца мне противопоказаны игры с электричеством!

— И это вам нельзя, как жалко. Я думала вам иголочки поставить, — Оити потеребила его сосок. — От игл следы почти незаметны и быстро проходят, я не хотела портить скальпелем, ротангом или бамбуком вашу нежную бархатистую кожу.

— У меня слабые сосуды и плохая свертываемость крови, — заявил Хамбэй и получил еще одну конфету, — и аллергия на антисептики. — Проглотив очередную конфету, страдалец сообщил: — И на спиртосодержащие препараты тоже, протирать ваткой, смоченной спиртиком — не выход. А еще у меня непереносимость противотуберкулезных препаратов — от одних задыхаюсь, от других сыпь, от третьих зуд.

— Зато на шоколад нет, — подбодрила его Оити. — А на мед?

Хамбэй покачал головой.

— Тогда вы можете мне сделать медовый массаж. Пойдете, меня искупаете, и потом нанесете мед.

— Тогда зря вы мне руки связывали, — показал зубки Хамбэй.

— Чтобы было не зря, я вас отшлепаю, — Оити помахала парой флогеров, как чирлидер помпонами, но у Хамбэя возникли тематические ассоциации:

— Флорентийская техника?

— Ага.

— Я пытаюсь так же орудовать кнутами.

— Давайте с вами на следующих выходных собачку Камбэя навестим, а там, под открытым небом, вы мне и покажете. М? — Оити шагнула к нему, поигрывая флогерами.

Хамбэй набрал воздуха и зажмурился, с трудом удалось сглотнуть. Удары по плечам и лопаткам — легонькие, ласкающие, как сыплющееся конфетти, но в предчувствии более сильных воздействий у Хамбэя бешено заколотилось сердце.

Оити нагнулась над ним, захватила губами мочку уха – ей повезло, что Хамбэй упирался лбом в валик дивана, и она не видела его перекошенное от боли и отвращения лицо — Хамбэй не знал, к кому больше этого отвращения, к ней или к самому себе, жалкому, перепуганному, когда нечего бояться. Пальцы с короткими черными ногтями оглаживали его грудь и живот, расстегнули джинсы, и ладошка Оити нырнула вовнутрь.

Оити стащила с него джинсы, и Хамбэй со связанными руками вскарабкался на диван, рухнул лицом вниз, слыша, как подъезжает столик на колесах, нагруженный девайсами.

Вместо удара вниз по его ноге поползла пеньковая веревка, и Хамбэй смотрел через плечо, как Оити связывает ему щиколотки. Наконец на его спину опустилась семихвостая плеть, и Хамбэй вздрогнул всем телом, съеживаясь и сводя лопатки, в ожидании, что хвосты заденут его стянутые веревкой запястья, прикрывавшие почки, — но самые жалобные вскрики Оити слышала, когда наносила редкие, жгучие удары кожаной «ладошкой» стека по подошвам ног. Он дрожал и вертелся под ударами, вскрики превратились в сухие рыдания, и Оити отложила шипастый паддл и стала его успокаивать, гладя и целуя разогретую красную спину, ягодицы и бедра, теребя связанные руки. Убрав волосы с его лица, Оити поднесла рюмку красного вина к его губам и несколько секунд удерживала его голову за подбородок, слушая его тяжелое дыхание, вырывающееся из полуоткрытого рта. Он облизывал пересохшие губы; кокетливый фиолетовый бантик в копне белых волос съехал набок. Взгляд Хамбэя метался, лишь бы не встретиться с Оити; щеки алели так же, как битое тело.

Оити разрезала веревку на его щиколотках и помогла ему встать на колени, подсунув жесткую большую подушку; помассировав и разведя его ягодицы, она ввела ему в кишку наконечник спрея, брызнула, и Хамбэй вздрогнул всем телом. Мягкие тяжелые груди опустились на его истерзанную спину — одно только дыхание и тепло тела Оити раздражало поврежденную кожу. Сжав зубы, он подался назад, принимая холодящую смазкой головку фаллоимитатора.

Страпон двигался в нем плавно, укачивая, выталкивая из сознания, и вернувшееся ощущение наполненности было само по себе приятно, но где-то под солнечным сплетением у него сжался тугой комок, и все в нем протестовало: «Ненастоящее. Ненужное. Чужое. Уберите это от меня, выньте это из меня. Оно неживое». Он не мог заставить себя обернуться через плечо, зная, что Оити его тогда поцелует.

Страпон вышел с омерзительным чавкающим звуком. Часто моргая, чтобы сдержать слезы, и пытаясь согнать с лица нервную усмешку, Хамбэй сел на пятки. Наконец ему удалось совладать с гримасой, и он осторожно обернулся.

— Руки не затекли?

У Хамбэя пересохло в горле, и он молча кивнул.

— Почему вы молчали? Пальцами пошевелите, слушаются? Надо было сказать, что затекают... — Оити перерезала веревку, ощупала руки Хамбэя сверху вниз, как эспандер, и завела себе за талию, разминая ему плечи и верхний позвонок; ему пришлось неуклюже обнять Оити, прильнув к мягкой груди, и уткнуться лицом ей в шею.

Оити хотела его до боли, но не знала, как обаять или хотя бы заставить его изображать нежность, а самой не задумываться, что на самом деле чувствует игрушка. Может быть, удастся после ванны и медового массажа.

— Такой красивый и такой больной. Это как доминячить очень дорогую, очень красивую фарфоровую куклу.

Боится разбить, подумал Хамбэй, презирая себя за то, что упал и разбился — пусть Оити пока что этого не видит. Еще в лифте, еще поднося руку к звонку, он чувствовал холодное бешенство: если придется обвить ногами ее талию или оседлать ее, приподнимаясь на страпоне и держась обеими руками за спинку дивана, он постарается не прикасаться к Оити, чтобы ей захотелось отвернуться, а не покрывать его поцелуями, в ответ видя отвращение в его глумливом взгляде. Пусть почувствует себя суетливым ничтожеством, вызывающим одну лишь гадливость. Так он думал тогда. Сейчас внутри у него осталась только пустота — не отчаяние, а битые стекла.

* * *

* * *

В тот вечер, когда полицейские пришли в клуб пороться горящими кнутами, их обокрали. Санада решил, что их с наставником обокрал Сарутоби. Специально привел их в клуб, чтобы они подумали, что украл кто-то из посетителей. Такеда пошел к Иэясу, который был в тот вечер донжон-мастером, и к Котаро, начальнику охраны. Те предложили ему обратиться в полицию. Больше Такеду и Санаду в клубе не видели.

Поэтому, когда Касуга, снятая с подвеса вниз головой и отвязанная от шеста, заявила, что промальпинистам сами боги велели обносить квартиры, а она, Касуга, узнав о существовании карабкунов по высоткам, в детстве не раз наблюдала кошмарные сны, как в окно забирается промальпинист, убивает родителей и собаку и, вытащив деньги, скрывается в окне, и зря он, Иэясу, тащит в клуб всех подряд проходимцев из мест не столь отдаленных, — мастер связывания не поперхнулся чаем, а достойно, без лишних эмоций, усмехнулся:

— Промальпинист не значит вор!

Касуга подумала: «Он будет людей обчищать, а с Иэясу делиться, как с наводчиком».

— А адвокат... — через плечо кинула Касуга, засыпая рис в рисоварку.

— Ты девочка бедная, он такими не интересуется, — отмахнулся Иэясу.

— В смысле — красть нечего?! — Касуга застыла с бутылкой уксуса в руке.

— Ну почти! Он ищет сабочку-мажорку в финансовое рабство!

Мелодично запиликал дверной звонок, и Иэясу послал Касугу открывать.

На урок явился Хамбэй. За его спиной топтался подопытный для связывания.

— Фото мне покажите, я хочу посмотреть, вы правильно привязывали его к памятнику или ошибок наделали? — Иэясу изображал искреннее волнение за чужого нижнего.

— Мы не ездили на кладбище, — фыркнул Хамбэй. — Не стоит потакать всем капризам нижнего. Если бы что-то интересное предложил, а не такое дурновкусие...

«Приревновал, гаденыш, и так мелочно, подленько мне мстишь», — сказал Мицухидэ, когда Хамбэй в день Валентина отказался разворачиваться в сторону кладбища — он сидел рядом с водителем, поджав босые ноги и пытаясь натянуть на колени обрывок ночной рубашки.

— Как бы вы его зафиксировали, покажите на манекене, — Иэясу кивнул на возвышающийся в углу муляж безголового тела, с которого содрали кожу.

Кусая губы (ему только что дали понять, что его нельзя подпускать к нижним!), Хамбэй посадил манекен, сложил ему конечности и стал накручивать пеньковую веревку с претензией на эби.

— Сигэхару, возьмите анатомический атлас, — вздохнул Иэясу, всем своим видом давая понять, что живому человеку уже пришлось бы вызывать скорую. — А ты иди на кухню помогать Касуге.

Касуга нарезала начинку для суси, а Мицухидэ ныл под руку:

— Я так давно не фотографировался на кладбищах и в живописных руинах. Вот последнее. Тогда это было еще модно.

Он нашел в телефоне старинное готофото и показал Касуге. Белый грим, подведенные глаза, на макушке — гогглы, пол-лица под маской, в крашеных серебрянкой волосах — зеленые киберлоки. Он растянулся под памятником, болтая ногами в тяжеленных сапогах с ремешками и пряжками и пытаясь крутить «велосипед». В свое время «гот — осквернитель могил» был перепощен на mixi всеми, кому не лень. В личку ему сыпались угрозы — кто-то обещал натравить полицию, кто-то — своих дружков. Каждый репостящий негодун добавлял подпись от себя, а сам Мицухидэ не понимал, откуда столько внимания к могильной банальщине.

— Так давно никого в этом стиле не видела. — Касуга мыслила все в том же направлении: — Киберлоками можно больно ударить?

— Они пластмассовые, невесомые. Хочешь больно? — Мицухидэ приобнял ее и ущипнул за бок. — Железной линейкой? Скакалкой? Пучком проводов?

Касуга кокетливо захихикала.

— Я бы поделала это с тобой, если бы ты был моим господином. А ты сам под ошейником, так что — извини.

— Это готический ошейник. Я не саб. Верхний, у которого маз все еще селфит, это... так, за неимением другого. — Листая фотографии собственных ног, истыканных иглами, Мицухидэ пояснил: — У него аллергия на антисептики. Легче сказать, на что у него нет аллергии. К любой бытовой химии прикасаться не может, так что вся уборка на мне. Камбэй просил на время взять его собаку, пока он в рейсе, но у моего брата аллергия еще и на шерсть животных.

— Даже так. Я думала, ты ему скажешь, что собачье мясо считается лекарством от туберкулеза!

— Корейцев здесь нет! — фыркнул Мицухидэ. — А вообще у Камбэя раньше была свинья, вьетнамская, держал, как собаку, выгуливал на поводке. Говорит, ее родственники съели, когда он в прошлый раз уезжал.

— Тогда ой. — Смазывая соусом лист нори, Касуга покосилась на телефон, подсунутый Мицухидэ. — А зачем ты мне свои причиндалы показываешь?

— Как еще можно сфотографировать свой живот и ляжки?

— Не снимая трусов.

— Я думал в крайнюю плоть воткнуть иголки, но и от этих улетел.

— А если ты... упадешь в обморок?

— Сигэхару рядом был, — сообщил Мицухидэ. Обмороков и кровавых волдырей от плей-пирсинга пока что не случалось, так что от Хамбэя не было толку — тот мог разве что вскочить на окровавленное тело, истыканное иглами. Пару раз, приходя в себя после сабспейса, Мицухидэ обнаруживал, что им пользуются. Ему оставалось только лежать и фантазировать о реванше.

— Зато теперь могу и другим ставить, — подмигнул он. — И знаешь, если решишь попробовать, лучше пусть тебя колоть будет тот, кто все это знает изнутри, на собственной шкуре, не то что тру-доминанты!

— Репутация Саске покоя не дает? — хихикнула Касуга.

— Я тоже хочу поставить плей-пирсинг в женскую грудь, а можно и в мужскую, хоть силиконовую. Отмечала же горилла день Варга, а у меня скоро день Дженезиса Пи Орриджа.

— Кто это?

— Основатель индастриэла, — сказал Мицухидэ. — Для тебя — отъявленное старье.

Касуга закончила резать рулет.

— Теперь отойди, мне нужно поднос достать.

— Хорошо разбираешься, где что на кухне у Иэясу.

— Я ж сама все продукты принесла.

— Денег он тебе дал, прежде чем в магазин послать?

— Но он же меня бесплатно вяжет!

— То есть нет.

— Просто написал мне список покупок... А что, я ведь тоже это есть буду!

— Удобно устроился. И ошейник не надевает — он свободный художник и хочет оставаться таковым.

— Он меня испытывает, — заявила Касуга, — если я буду хорошо стараться, то он меня наградит ошейником. Я наконец в храме нагадала, что скоро у меня будет хозяин. Раньше ходила, просила у богов, выпадало одно сплошное «нет».

— Касуга, я куплю тебе ошейник. И не буду тебя объедать на твою курьерскую зарплату. — Мицухидэ завел прядку ей за ухо. — И я по себе знаю, что такое гедонистическая боль, и знаю, как сделать, чтобы после сессии ты почувствовала себя счастливой.

Когда Курода рассказывал про съеденную свинью, Мицухидэ пришло в голову, что свиные внутренности — или говяжьи, не принципиально — отличный антураж для фотосессии. Можно купить у мясника бычье сердце и кровь, вооружиться скальпелями, ножницами, спицами, и нацепить белый халат поверх готического тряпья. Маньяк, переодетый сумасшедшим доктором. Хамбэй наотрез отказался фотографировать «эту безвкусицу». Вот для этого и нужна нижняя, подумал Мицухидэ. Не имеющая права на свое веское «фи», за которое вполне реально получить плеточкой.

Касуга опустила глаза.

— Извини. Я не могу подчиняться человеку, зная, что его кто-то доминячит. — Мицухидэ помрачнел, и она быстро добавила: — То есть я не против свитчей, но ты же фактически замужем. Я буду у тебя, как запасной вариант.

— Касуга, тебе не Тема нужна, а замуж.

— Я готова практиковать, но с чистым верхним! — провозгласила она и, не обращая внимание на гримасы Мицухидэ, подхватила поднос и двинулась в зал.

— Я буду чистым верхним. Хочешь порочку с анестезией вибратором, иголочки в... — Мицухидэ осклабился и наклонился к ее уху, — в животик, в женское достоинство?

Касуга запунцовела, тряхнула волосами и прошла в зал. Иэясу сокрушенно покачал головой:

— Подвесить бы вас, тандемом. Вниз головами.

— Ты ж не умеешь, — ощерил зубы Мицухидэ, садясь на пол за низенький столик. Хамбэй смерил его взглядом, поджав губы — он сидел чинно, с прямой спиной, руки на коленях. Касуга сервировала обед.

— Вы его дома наручами фиксируете? — впиваясь зубами в суси, поинтересовался Иэясу.

— Так быстрее, — Хамбэй излучал вежливое презрение к веревочным занудам.

— Даже девица Ода, при декларируемой нелюбви к веревкам, вязала правильно, — упрекнул его Иэясу. — Хотя теперь ей некого будет вязать.

— Что значит — некого? — сощурился Хамбэй, не донеся суси до рта.

— У нее саб снял ошейник. Я ему говорю: может, пойдешь на аукцион рабов? Самый большой, красивый лот! Нет, говорит, наигрался.

— Касуга, — активизировался Мицухидэ, — тру-верхняя освободилась. Самый лакомый кусочек в нашем клубе! Девушка сладкая, как клубничка! Ты можешь попроситься к ней под ошейник. Иэясу, ты ж не претендуешь?

Касуга подцепила суси палочками.

— Но я не могу к женщине!..

— Хочешь, чтобы тебе устроили лесби-шоу? — фыркнул Иэясу. — А потом придешь ты и скрасишь одиночество двух красавиц.

Хохот Мицухидэ прервал тихий голос Хамбэя:

— Я правильно понял, что он ушел из Темы?

— Придется вынести на разбирательство. Того из них, кто нарушил, может, исключим из клуба, — подытожил Иэясу.

Мицухидэ откинулся назад, потягиваясь:

— Закомплексованные натуралы. Ити с ее тягой к феминизации. Наряжать в платьишки мордоворота с бакенбардами — это можно расценить как стеб над его натужным мужланством: сделаем из него страпонавта в чулочках. Этот ее холуй выполнял «приказы», пока они совпадали с его хотелками, а когда его погладили ножичком по венкам на горле — сбежал. Приютила бы бесхозную Касугу и успокоилась, но нет, вбила себе в голову, что должен быть мужчина, и мучается, потому что таких мужчин нет.

Иэясу мотнул головой:

— Ничего не понял.

— Она уступила Хидэёси мне, на одну сессию, — холодно, колюче объяснил Хамбэй. — Он подчинялся, а сейчас выяснилось — вернул ей ошейник.

— Все было БДР-но, ты же видишь — жив, здоров, не в реанимации. — Мицухидэ хлопнул брата по костлявому плечику и заработал негодующий взгляд. — А если ты начнешь изображать прокурора и позорить Ити в клубе, она из-за тебя может опять заболеть, будет жить на таблетках, может, и в больницу загремит, и опять останется в универе на второй год.

— Ты хочешь, чтоб меня приютила психически неуравновешенная садистка?! — возмутилась Касуга. — Я бы к ней в нижние не пошла уже потому, что женщина. Еще и живет на таблетках!

— У нее тревожное расстройство личности, — сказал Иэясу, — это банально, как ОРЗ. Я ей помогаю наращиванием социальных контактов и уверенности в себе — в верхней роли.

— Я тебе говорю, Ити не нарушала ни уголовный кодекс, ни его личные табу — можешь посмотреть в его анкете, там не указана временная передача другим верхним, — адвокатил Мицухидэ. Он знал: если Оити исключат из базы данных знакомств клуба, она будет утешаться в его объятиях. Но работать жилеткой не хотелось. Хотелось культурно темячить.

— А его, может, и торжественно исключать не придется — сам больше не появится, — пробормотал Хамбэй.

— Потому и требуется разбирательство, — не уступал Иэясу — ласково, но твердо, словно неофитку уговаривал.

— Тебе просто хочется кого-то пропесочить публично, садюга, — фыркнул Мицухидэ. — Еще ни разу этого не делал, а в уставе пункт пылью и паутиной зарастает. Интересно, да?

Иэясу запрокинул голову и бархатно, но не без натуги, засмеялся.

— Ну, то есть нарушил фактически он, — изрекла Касуга.

— Но не обращался, — напомнил Хамбэй. — Никто не просил вмешиваться посторонних людей. И как, — его взгляд метал в Иэясу ледяные иглы, — ты будешь устраивать публичное разбирательство, когда он вашу «школу рабов» не заканчивал и договаривался с Ити устно?

— А зря, — усмехнулся Иэясу. — Стоило бы ему походить на занятия. Раскрепоститься.

Мицухидэ прыснул.

— Подчиняться плюгавому мужичонке — это такое унижение...

Касуга обомлела, на круглом румяном личике горело: «Как у него язык повернулся обозвать человека, перед которым он опускается на колени, руки целует...», и она заметила, что губы Хамбэя сжались в тонкую фиолетовую ниточку. Мицухидэ заливался:

— ...что после этого такая деликатная девушка, как Ити, уже ничем его не может удивить. Дальше только игровое изнасилование. Шла ночью наша горилла через парк, вдруг из кустов выскакивают... в синих куртках, с ирокезами... и тащат в машину.

Иэясу захохотал:

— Но почему люди Датэ?

— А кто же еще? — сквозь смех еле выговорил Мицухидэ.

Иэясу поскреб в затылке.

— Я знаю только Кодзюро. Слушали «Папилломы», это был ню-метал, общались с музыкантами. Они уже распались.

— Не нужно звать Кодзюро и компанию, подойдут любые ребята, которые одеваются, как они.

— Мне ирокез ставить не из чего, — веселился Иэясу.

— Ты же натурал! — пискнула Касуга.

— Тэнкай шутит, я подыгрываю. Сару ведь никакой рейп себе не заказывал, а я без договоренности не работаю.


	6. Обокрали!

**Глава 6. Обокрали!**

— Я на обезболивающих, в голове мутится...

— Ты ж мазохист, Гёбу.

Отани Ёсицугу только скривился. После кровопотери у него не было сил даже опасливо оглянуться — проверить по выражениям лиц остальных пациентов в палате, не донесся ли до них голос Мицунари.

— Я не такой...

— Ага, — Мицунари покопался в пакете с дарами, раскрыл нож на брелке, начал чистить апельсин.

— Говорил же. Я — бондажная модель. Эх...

Мицунари протянул ему дольку апельсина, и Ёсицугу, морщась, поклялся:

— Я уйду оттуда, Нари, там вообще место криминальное. Сначала одноглазый метался с «когтями», напал на посетителя, кровь хлестала, и его отец договаривался с Мацунагой-сан, с полицейскими, с самим потерпевшим, само собой. — Он тоскливо глянул в окно, на снег и голые ветки деревьев в больничном дворе. — А теперь меня обокрали. — Ёсицугу застонал, ворочаясь.

— Это... — Мицунари взъерошил себе волосы. — Пока тебя там резали, кто-то в твоих вещах ковырялся?

Ответом был унылый кивок.

— Я уже тут, в больничке, обнаружил, — горько признался Ёсицугу.

— Всего лишился, — пробормотал Мицунари, и пострадавший, сверкнув глазами, запротестовал слабым голосом:

— Это очень полезно. Это профилактика рака и СПИДа. Не зря же в Штатах это большинству делают. И длительность акта увеличивается.

— И бесплатно, — поддел Мицунари. — Ты хоть на него заявил?

— Я сказал, что это я сам, и они уехали.

— Обман полиции, — язвительно протянул Мицунари, но с койки раздалось возмущенное:

— Все было добровольно, у меня к нему претензий нет!

— А кто тебе обрезание делал? — В голосе Мицунари отчетливо слышалось: «Что это за уголовник, что ты его так боишься?».

— Очень бывалый тематик, — огрызнулся Ёсицугу. — Спец по колюще-режущим. Я много раз видел, как он работает.

* * *

* * *

Тем временем Иэясу обзванивал посетителей своего вчерашнего квартирника, приглашая на публичное разбирательство: «Вот теперь есть кого исключить из клуба, и за дело».

Зная историю Касуги, неудачно порывавшейся уговорить какого-то бритоголового носителя оранжевой хламиды бросить монашество и вернуться в мир — Касуга познакомилась с монашком, объезжая храмы и в каждом совершая ритуалы-попытки выпросить у высших сил себе доброго хозяина, а не Сарутоби, назойливо предлагавшего ей себя в верхние («Кантбастинг в полуподвесе с задранной ногой — тебе полезно будет! И вообще тебе нужно хадзи! Я лучше тебя знаю, что тебе надо, дуреха нищая и необразованная, я из тебя человека сделаю») — Иэясу не сомневался, что она будет голосовать за исключение Саске, просто чтобы больше его не видеть. Иэясу стремился собрать людей, которые проголосуют объективно.

Хамбэй зашипел:

— Иэясу, я не могу ходить в клуб, как на работу, у меня своя работа есть, и я с нее пришел и занимаюсь документацией. Исключайте Хидэёси как-нибудь без меня.

— Я решил, что, если Сару и Ити не просят их рассудить, то посторонним людям не стоит вмешиваться. Оставим их пока в покое. Тут другое дело. Саске человека в больницу отправил, — мрачно сообщил Иэясу. — Гёбу решил на него не заявлять. Мы будем решать, чем помочь, кто сколько сможет...

— Человек добровольно ложился под нож. Человек знал, что Саске занимается RACK'овыми практиками, я к нему своего нижнего не подпускаю, я несу ответственность. Гёбу что сказал полиции? С колото-резаными ранами они были обязаны вызвать в приемный покой.

— Он взял на себя. Сказал, что сам.

— Не страховой случай, понятно. И мы, посторонние люди, должны помогать. Я с Гёбу в чилаут не ходил. Мое материальное положение никого не волнует, вынь и помоги заштопать мазохиста. Пусть VIP-клиентка помогает, сколько сможет, — процедил Хамбэй и отложил телефон. Мицухидэ осклабился:

— Не хочешь лишний раз ее видеть, да?

— Я не мажор и не могу позволить себе сидеть дома в сабдропе, — начал Хамбэй, и прежде чем Мицухидэ успел заметить, что такими темпами из клуба исключат самого Хамбэя, зазвонил телефон.

— Иэясу, нам правда стоит немного отдохнуть, — сказал Мицухидэ. — Мы вчера травмировались, когда от тебя вышли. Я вижу — кнут летит мне в лицо. Я схватил рукой за фал, дернул на себя, он опрокинулся, кровь из носа хлещет, а у меня ладонь содрана.

— Он что, нос сломал? По голосу не слышно.

— Нет.

— Дай ему трубку. Сигэхару, вы его наказать не хотите за разбитый нос?

— Спасибо, Иэясу, мы разберемся.

— Я вам могу подсказать. Вставьте в кончик кнута лезвие — тогда точно руками хватать не будет.

Хамбэй задумался, как его укрепить, чтобы не выскочило в полете. Под нервный смех Мицухидэ Иэясу заливался:

— Если не возражаете, можно попробовать один способ, он еще этого не пробовал. Можно посадить его на кол.

Хамбэй потянулся из-за ноутбука к стоящему рядом кузену и погладил его по заду. Мицухидэ отшатнулся.

— Я опущу его на блоке, чтобы насаживался под собственной тяжестью. Кол для этого нужен очень толстый, с надежным ограничителем. — Иэясу громко выплюнул сигарету и жизнерадостно продолжал: — Посадите его, связанного, и прификсируйте цепями с ошейника к четырем столбикам вокруг кола, а дальше — что фантазия подскажет, зажимов навесьте на него, яйца перевяжите; попороть, порезать — милое дело. Я вам помогу.

— Как-нибудь потом, Иэясу, — прыснул Хамбэй, наблюдая за возмущенными гримасами и жестикуляцией кузена, и с улыбкой вернул ему мобильник.

— Не потом, а никогда, — доходчиво процедил Мицухидэ.

— Наше дело — предложить, ваше дело — отказаться... — Чувствуя, что Мицухидэ теряет терпение, Иэясу щелкнул зажигалкой и пустил в ход козырного туза: — Кроме шуток. С тобой хочет пообщаться Мацунага-сан. Заодно расскажешь, откуда вы знакомы.

— Он мой тесть.

— Не ожидал, — глубокомысленно изрек Иэясу.

— Но я не понимаю, почему Хисахидэ-сан не позвонит мне сам. Зачем передавать через тебя?

— У него спросишь.

Мицухидэ попробовал позвонить Мацунаге с другого телефона, абонент оказался недоступен.

— Придется. Увидимся, Иэясу.

* * *

* * *

По заказу Такеды Сарутоби изготовил аналог «железной девы». Разрезав лист акрилового стекла на небольшие квадраты, он просверлил в половине квадратов отверстия для медицинских игл, а в оставшихся квадратах установил крепления. Попарно соединив квадраты слесарными винтами, чтобы при желании регулировать длину выступающей части иглы, он дооборудовал римский крест. Приятно разнообразить банальную порку, чтобы Санада, зафиксированный у креста, всем торсом, от плеч до ягодиц, пересчитывал иглы.

— Можно было бы воспользоваться аппликатором, — заметил Сарутоби, укрепляя игольчатые пластины на кресте, — но мы ж не ищем легких путей.

— Аппликатор — это пройденный этап, — заявил Харунобу, — а он у меня после экшна будет вытирать с пола кровавую лужу...

Санада дернулся, готовый сорваться с места за тряпкой, но Такеда продолжал:

— ...флогером из его собственных волос.

— Во-от зачем ты подстригся, что ж волосам зря пропадать, — зацокал языком Сарутоби. Юкимура набычился: «Не может удержаться, когда что-то плохо лежит, ворюга».

— По физическому воздействию такой девайс несравним, ну, с ударником из конского волоса, — рокотал Такеда, — зато психологический эффект, ха!..

— О! — Сарутоби проникся. — Харунобу-сан, покажете?

— Покажу, — Такеда снял с крюка флогер.

Юкимура был привязан только за запястья и, стоя спокойно, не касался иголок — но под ударами кнута по животу и груди отшатывался назад и напарывался на острия. Кровь стекала по ногам на пол такединого гаража. Не домой же вести молодого коллегу — в уютненьком гнездышке добропорядочного семейства не должно быть ни кандалов в полу, ни креплений на потолке, ни креста, ни станка, ни колодок, и девайсам там не место.

Юкимура сцепил зубы. Наставник сказал: «Верхним плевать на твои хотелки и твою трусость. Ни хрена с тобой не случится, потерпишь, твое дело — служить и радоваться, что позволили».

Еще сильнее он радовался, что наставнику чужды такое инфантильные, обывательские претензии, как ревность. Юкимура имел право безнаказанно свитчевать и мог бы в любой момент найти себе сессионную нижнюю, но не хотел светиться в клубе — вдруг кто-то опознает в нем полицейского. Наставник не стеснялся — все равно народ запомнит красную гриву с рогами, а не его лицо, так что, думал он, при возможном контакте тематиков с ним по работе его могут и не узнать, а если и узнают, то все равно он демонстрирует здесь свою верхнесть и брутальность.

Так что кража оказалась отчасти полезна стеснительному Санаде.

В старательной конфиденциальности ему оставалось только селфить, ставить Харунобу моксы и списываться с нижними девицами в интернете, мечтая привести сразу парочку — себе и наставнику.

Под ударами наставничьего кнута он позабыл, что в углу сидит Сарутоби, пока у того не зазвонил телефон.

— Саске! — рявкнул Харунобу, оборачиваясь. — Выключать надо!

— Извините! — Сарутоби бросился на выход, спасаясь от кнута, и в гараж хлынул свет с улицы, февральский холодный воздух опалил полосы от кнута на голом теле Юкимуры. Дверь захлопнулась.

* * *

* * *

Плей-зона пустовала, бар не работал. В общем зале трудилась уборщица-филиппинка. Из-за открытой двери малого зала неслось:

— А я безработный, я не могу!

— Кровь сдать можешь! Подойдет любая группа.

— Саске пусть и сдает!

Один из троих близнецов Миёси (одевались они одинаково, как дети малые, неразличимые без бейджиков) провел Мицухидэ в кабинет владельца клуба.

— Заходи-заходи, дорогой, — нехорошо улыбнулся Мацунага. — Ну как ты? Нашел себе уже подругу?

— Нет, не нашел, — буркнул Мицухидэ.

— А зря. Некому будет тебе передачки носить, вор, — меланхолично, нараспев, предрек Мацунага. — Ты кого обокрал? Ты меня обокрал, — он был готов прибавить про отца и родного человека, но решил, что лучше оборвать тираду на слове, несущем максимальную смысловую нагрузку, покачал головой, словно удивляясь глупости Мицухидэ, и затянулся сигаретой.

— Я не... — Мицухидэ отступил на шаг, нервно поправляя волосы. — Как бы я мог у вас что-то украсть, Хисахидэ-сан! Я за вход оплачиваю, не через служебные помещения проникаю! Я не знаю, что у вас украли, Хисахидэ-сан, но ноги моей больше не будет в вашем клубе, и моего брата тоже.

— Конечно, не будет, — многозначительно откликнулся Мацунага и стал слушать беспомощное тявканье «с чего вы взяли, на каком основании, вы ничего не докажете, презумпция невиновности, присутствие моего адвоката...». На кого там хватит денег у босяка, служащего... но чего не сделаешь ради любимой дочери.

— Моя дочка одна. Ждет, что ты вернешься в семью, — Мацунага сделал паузу и окутался дымом. Вопрос остался без ответа, и он продолжал: — А если ты с ней не помиришься, то я обвиню тебя в воровстве и посажу. И свидетелей найду. Тебе не отмазаться. Так что выбирай — быть тебе моим зятем или гнить в камере. Даже если ты вор и правда, я тебя прощу.

— Хисахидэ-сан, я не знаю, правда у вас с работы что-то украли или нет, но, — Мицухидэ заерзал в кресле, — тянуть человека в семью на шантаже, зная, что я ее не люблю... меня расстраивает, что вы мечетесь на поводу у Тосико.

— А меня — твои неумные попытки огрызаться. Но я терпелив и прощаю — ради дочери и внучки. Сокамерники же, сам понимаешь... Все еще надеешься, что я шучу?

— Мне комфортнее жить с братом! — бессильно изрыгнул Мицухидэ.

— Ну, в тюрьме твоего брата тоже не будет. Ничего, когда мы найдем другого, более достойного, мы тебя отпустим.

Хамбэй слушал пересказ этого диалога с печальной, понимающей усмешкой: Мицухидэ помогал ему оплачивать кредиты за учебу и машину, и как раз подходил срок внесения платежа.

— Художественно оформил, мелодраматично, с выдумкой, хвалю.

— Можешь ему позвонить, — Мицухидэ протянул Хамбэю свой телефон, но тот легко оттолкнул открытой ладонью руку с мобильником:

— Я верю, что ты бы не стал блефовать, не договорившись предварительно.

— Думаешь, они мне оба подыгрывают, и тесть, и Иэясу?

— Попробуй с ним поторговаться. Скажи, что ты не просто так украл, а потому, что у тебя долги...

— Я не крал, — вскричал Мицухидэ.

— Ха, кто ж тебе поверит. Тебя уже обвиняют. Пусть он оплатит твои долги...

— У меня нет долгов, долги только у тебя.

— Ну, тебе же надо как-то выпутываться из создавшегося положения, а при этом сделать и так, чтобы и я не пострадал, — вкрадчиво-лукавым голоском напомнил Хамбэй.

— Вместе дешевле, да... — в нарастающем бешенстве пробормотал Мицухидэ. Хамбэй продолжал безмятежно, как облачко по небу плыло:

— Я скажу ему, что ты за это время ориентацию поменял. Тоси, как современная продвинутая девушка, скорее всего, спокойно отнесется. А Хисахидэ — человек старшего поколения, может заявить, что ему такой зять не нужен. Как я моему отцу.

— Не стоит ожидать такой накал провинциального ханжества от владельца БДСМ-клуба, — оскалил зубы Мицухидэ. — Он много повидал.

— Ну, я же его не знаю, — не смутился Хамбэй. — Познакомь.

— Опять завтра в клуб?

— Нечего нам делать у него на работе, это не офисный разговор. Давай зайдем к нему в гости, — предложил Хамбэй, думая, что сначала он выяснит, где живет Мацунага, а потом к тому в окно заберется вороватый промальпинист.


	7. Болонка

**Глава 7. Болонка**

Увидев, что семейка вышла встречать блудного зятя, Мицухидэ нервно засмеялся — так и не смог остановиться, не остановил его даже полный усталого омерзения взгляд, которым наградил его Мацунага, когда Мицухидэ на коленях выползал ему под ноги из машины — изжелта-белый ирокез, самодельный, стоял не идеальным торчком, а немного заваливался на лоб, но все равно залакированная конструкция из длинных, длиннее, чем у многих девушек, волос уперлась бы в потолок, и ему пришлось сесть в машине на пол. Прочитав на лице Мацунаги «Наркоман, что ли?!», Мицухидэ набрал воздуха и снова начал нездорово хохотать, представляя, что тот может сейчас плюнуть ему в разинутый черногубый рот. Хамбэй, выйдя из машины, печально сказал: «Извините». На нем была футболка с единорогом и узенькие сиреневые джинсы; обувь-маникюр-макияж в тон, во взбитых волосах покачивался бантик, как капелька шоколада на безе.

Семейству Мацунага было все нипочем.

Тосико требовала:

— Погомосячил и хватит, а теперь вернись в семью!

— Не могу. Люблю другого.

— А мы были согласны тебя простить, — напомнила бывшая теща, поражаясь невиданной глупости.

Бывший тесть пожал плечами:

— Тогда плати. Иначе, дорогой, с тебя все равно по суду взыщут мне компенсацию.

Мицухидэ возопил, что не крал.

Бывшие тесть и теща советовали:

— Продай свою машину, кому нужна эта рухлядь. Продай квартиру.

— Мы снимаем.

— Родители же у вас есть, — изрекла Тосико. — И они к вам переедут, и будут жить с вами.

— Кстати, о родителях, — подключилась экс-теща. — Пусть твоя мать возьмет кредит под залог квартиры. Ты видишь, как мы тебе от всей души помогаем, подсказываем, как рассчитаться, от суда и тюрьмы тебя спасаем, неблагодарный!

* * *

— Родители, — шипел дома Хамбэй, обжаривая морские гребешки с грибами. — У моих есть кое-какие накопления, но ты же понимаешь, на чьем счету они лежат. Если я сейчас прибегу к папашке-гомофобу просить денег, он меня пошлет далеко и надолго. И я не могу сходу придумать, что ему соврать, будто бы якобы не для тебя, и чтобы он не смог проверить...

— Побей меня, — попросил Мицухидэ.

— Мне сейчас не до этих игрищ.

— За то, что я не послал Мацунагу. Я должен был так лихо и виртуозно его обломать, чтобы он засунул свой язык себе в задницу. А я мямлил, теперь должен остался.

Хамбэй мог бы прочитать ему лекцию, что СМ-экшн должен быть в радость, а не для перебивания плохого настроения физической болью, — но решил промолчать. После паузы Мицухидэ пробормотал:

— Остается бросить здесь все и уехать в другой город.

Хамбэй не обернулся, словно не замечая ничего, кроме блюда, которое он готовил, и Мицухидэ понял, что бежать придется в одиночку. Не стоило рассчитывать, что брат все бросит и помчится, подумал он.

— Разбежался, чуть ног не поломал. Тебя найдут через приставов, — наконец процедил Хамбэй, ставя сотейник в духовку. — Полицию подключат. Ты на крючке у этой семейки, пока на тебе алименты.

В дверь позвонили.

Ввалился Иэясу.

— Мужики, у вас пожрать есть чего? У нас на работе коллективная материальная ответственность, меня оштрафовали на всю зарплату. Мацунагу обокрали.

— Полиция была? — спросил Хамбэй.

— Не было, — сказал Иэясу, и Мицухидэ буркнул:

— Мацунага сам себя обокрал.

— Когда Дракон тебя порезал, нас тоже коллективно оштрафовали, — поведал Иэясу, когда его усадили за ужин. — За то, что допустили здесь дебош. Некоторые люди, с высоким уровнем самосознания, приняли свои мазохистские желания, свою бисексуальность, вот как Тэнкай, и успешно занимаются практиками, а не отрицают в гневе. И в то же время люди, которые отказываются признать свои желания, всячески нарываются в жизни на неприятности, скандалы, побои, вот, например, как Дракон. Мазохист же, очевидный мазохист был, но если ему об этом сказать — он бы устроил мордобой с поножовщиной. Это было предсказуемо, что он так кончил.

— Иэясу! Я обдумал вашу идею. Получается самодельный каттим. Нацепить лезвия на четырехметровый, обвить его и сбить с ног... Впрочем, в вашем родном заведении кнутом размахнуться негде. Как будто я должен идти в спортзал, на стадион, в театр...

— Сколько идей, Сигэхару! Попробуйте прорваться. Приплатите, чтобы вас пустили. Стадион... Каток! Вы поретесь на коньках, он падает на лед — дополнительные болевые ощущения!

— Смешно, Иэясу, — сквозь зубы откликнулся Хамбэй. — Я не могу пороть его таким кнутом на природе. Он же падает в коленно-локтевую и начинает кататься по полу и кричать, а я подхожу и его допинываю — вы представляете, что будет, если он весь в порезах упадет в траву? Там стрептостафилодермия, там столбняк! И нужен тот, кто будет ему раны обрабатывать, потому что я не могу, у меня аллергия на спиртовые препараты и антисептики. Поэтому я не могу себе позволить игры с порезами.

— И алкоголь? — вздернул бровь Иэясу: заливное явно отдавало винцом.

— Что алкоголь? Я не темячу поддатый.

— Просто странно, что пить вам можно, а обрабатывать лезвия и раны потерпевшего — нет.

— Вот так. Не хотите оказать ему первую помощь?

— Я к медфетишу равнодушен, — сказал Иэясу. — То есть, если партнерше это нужно... — Склонив голову набок, он стал рассматривать Мицухидэ. — Энтузиазма не видно.

— Меня тоже оштрафовали, совпало-то как, — процедил Мицухидэ.

Когда Иэясу поужинал и распрощался, Хамбэй опустил ноги в гидромассажную ванночку и стал обзванивать других тематиков. До Мицухидэ доносилось: «Кому собачку по травке выгулять, кому — мазохиста. Нет-нет, он не хочет, чтобы его собаками травили».

— С байкерами поедем, — наконец поведал Хамбэй.

— Вот так и увидим эффективность кнута при самообороне против овчарки.

Хамбэй потянулся.

— Я был в кафе, где давали погладить собак. Я хотел завести йорика. Потому что у него шерсть якобы гипоаллергенная. — «И не нужно наматывать километры, чтобы его выгулять, как Камбэй», — подумал он. — Но, когда я его взял в руки, у меня начали слезиться глаза, потекло из носа.

— И тогда ты сам стал болонкой, — изрек Мицухидэ, нанося Хамбэю скраб для ног. — Я тебе лапы мою, когти подрезаю, на руках ношу. Ты болонка.

— Я не собака, — прошипел Хамбэй; в голове у него тут же зазвучало рявканье Куроды, что любая собака ниже овчарки — уже не собака вовсе, а чмо и позорище для хозяев. От Куроды веяло старомодным, заскорузлым мачизмом. Хамбэй кусал локти: его иррационально влекло именно к таким — грубым, волосатым громадинам, способным проломить ему череп за одну только гендерную неконформность.

— Ты колибри.

«Тебя заклинило на этой ослоумной шутке», — хотел сказать Хамбэй, но прикусил губу и отвернулся.

* * *

Сегодня Хамбэй узнал, как Курода Ёситака возит Бору. Хозяин нацепил на нее шлем, очки, зафиксировал альпинистским крепежом в коляске мотоцикла.

А Ёситака не хотел знать, как полосуют человека самодельным каттимом. Байкеры отгородились от СМ-щиков развесистым кустом, до них доносился только свист кнута и вопли Мицухидэ. Ёситаке приходилось придерживать Бору — собачка интересовалась, что там происходит.

Наконец, Хамбэй сложил окровавленный кнут. Мицухидэ побрел к одеялу, рухнул и скорчился, обхватив себя руками, оглаживая свои мослы и размазывая кровь. Слезы пополам со слюной стекали по его перекошенному лицу.

— Не засиживайся там, — сказал Хамбэй и стал обрывать сирень.

За кустом поджидали байкеры с пивасом.

— Я — БДСМщик! Я люблю игры в допрос, в суд, в казнь, в пытки, в охоту на человека, в армейку! — вещал страпонавт, носитель кружевных чулок и женской комбинашки.

Хамбэй мог бы выскочить из сиреневого куста с возгласом, что горилла нагло врет — темячил он с девочкой-колокольчиком, которой бы в голову не пришло ставить саба на колени на битые стекла, вылизывать грязные армейские ботинки, принуждать отжиматься под угрозой избиения, совать в рот дуло... Вздохнув (до чего же они закомплексованные, эти мужланы!), Хамбэй продолжал рвать цветы. Когда Ёситака кинул собаке апорт и скрылся с глаз, Хамбэй появился с пышной охапкой сирени и одним своим видом довел Сару до бантиков кровавых в глазах.

— Пороть нижнего кнутом в кустах сирени. Почему не крапивы?

— Давай свои ключи от байка. Я в заросли закину, а ты голый там поищешь.

— Своего низа гонять будешь.

Появился окровавленный Мицухидэ, нога за ногу, волоча пакет с кнутом, аптечку и одеяло. Он кинул тряпку под ноги Сару и опустился на колени. Пока Сару дезинфицировал порезы мазохисту, Хамбэй произносил:

— Я тебя хочу.

— Иди на х-х-Харадзюку.

— Свозишь меня в Токио — обязательно пойдем, — прощебетал Хамбэй.

Сару ухитрился отказать цензурно:

— Не фетишный ты.

Хамбэй поудобнее перехватил букетище.

— Верхний обязан блюсти уголовный кодекс и отпускать нижнего домой, а не на больничную койку. Больше я ничего не обязан. Рядиться по вкусу нижнего, не курить при нем — кто здесь нижний тогда?

— Нет. Если верх не вписывается в фетиши нижнего, тот его к себе не подпустит. Какого хера я буду подчиняться... левой бабе или педовке.

Раздалось тяжелое собачье дыхание, и из-за кустов появилась Бора, а следом — Ёситака. Окинув взглядом сцену оказания первой помощи нагому мазохисту, он вынес вердикт:

— Гомично.

— Медсестрично! — выкрутился Сару, заклеивая очередной порез Мицухидэ.

— Надо было тебе белый халат и колпак этот. Бора, фу! Не подходи к нему, Бора!

— Я кусок кровавого мяса, — простонал Мицухидэ.

— Дичь, — осклабился Ёситака, — в естественной среде обитания!

— Я не люблю цветуечки, буколические места, исторические памятники, — затянула дичь. — Я люблю урбанизацию, я бы пошел темячить в заброшенное современное здание, завод, например, луна-парк, бывшее здание тюрьмы...

— И вымыть в этих руинах полы чем-то бактерицидным! — сказал Сару, промакивая ногу Мицухидэ смоченным в листерине тампоном.

Хамбэй фыркнул, всем своим видом говоря: «Вот ты и будешь там полы драить».

— Нет здесь сталкеров-танатуристов, — отрекся Ёситака.

— Сорин бы понял, — подал голос Мицухидэ.

— О, — Сару шлепнул пластырь ему на ногу. — Хамбэй, слышал, кого надо было с собой брать?

— На крышу, — полувопросительно протянул Хамбэй, думая, что и там нельзя осуществить фантазии Мицухидэ — тот хотел упасть под ударом кнута и кататься в кровавой луже, и звал Хамбэя раздеться и заняться с ним любовью на полу в его крови. Но Хамбэй не собирался оголяться в марте — да хоть и в разгар лета — под открытым небом; и самому Мицухидэ удалось добрести до одеяла и корчиться там, а не в антисанитарной траве.

Сару осмотрел искромсанного пациента — незаклеенных ран не осталось.

— Одевайся!

Мицухидэ побрел к машине и наблюдал оттуда, как горилла в шутку борется с порыкивающей собакой — тем временем Хамбэй, отведя в сторонку Ёситаку, сипел:

— Мужчина, я вас хочу. Что вы делаете сегодня вечером?

— Пидоров бью, хуи им отрываю.

— Ну-у, я просто хотел сходить с вами выпить.

— С тобой выпьешь, проснешься с голой жопой в вазелине.

— Уважающие себя люди не пользуются вазелином. Только смазка специальная. Анальная. Расслабляет и увлажняет. Кстати, она у меня прям щас с собой есть. В бардачке.

— Завяжу на морской узел, — припугнул Курода, и Хамбэй юркнул в машину с такой скоростью, что Мицухидэ стало ясно: спасается. Он грелся на заднем сиденье машины, укутавшись в свитера и запивая конфеты горячим чаем, и глумливо поприветствовал брата:

— Ты на кого хобот размотал? Бруталы, гомофобы, а ты же маленький такой.

Хамбэй пристроил букет на полку за задним сиденьем и схватил конфету.

— Два таких красавца, и не хотят раздвигать булки.

Мицухидэ уткнулся в телефон и наконец показал ему видео, в котором белая болонка пыталась запрыгнуть на большую черную дворнягу.

— А ты тогда кто? — колко спросил Хамбэй.

— Я на собаку не похож. А ты — да. Болонка. Я расскажу Ити, что ты не расстаешься с ее бантиком.

— Как раз попросишь ее отдать твой долг Мацунаге.

Мицухидэ недоверчиво прыснул.

— С чего бы это расщедрится.

— Она выкупила Хидэёси, приобрела ему мотоцикл, работу ему нашла. Чтобы от людей не стыдно было — так-то он мог вообще нигде не работать, с такой покровительницей, — Хамбэй взбил руками волосы. — Старайся. Утешай девушку. Она может весомо отблагодарить за хороший секс. Что еще эта тупая горилла могла ей дать.

* * *

Оити до сих пор спала в его комбинации, оставшейся с игр в переодевание, а Сару тем временем нашел, куда пристроить кучу бабского шмотья. Он опустошал шкаф, жертвуя свои платьишки, сарафанчики, фартучки, чулки, комбинации и кружевное белье на феминистский фримаркет.

— У тебя столько тряпок! Замечательно! — восхищалась Наотора, а он все вываливал и вываливал. — Теперь надо будет по сообществам крупных женщин развесить, что есть очень большие размеры! — Она схватила смартфон. — А на прошлый фримаркет явился Кэйдзи, я его разворачивала: Кэйдзи, брысь, говорю, мужчинам вход воспрещен! А он хохочет и пытается поднырнуть мне под руку (я крестом в дверях встала), и говорит: мы, фриганы, неприхотливые, можем и женский шмот на себя натянуть.

— Так у вас же там кормили, — фыркнул Сару. — Этот через полгорода чует, где дегустация бесплатная.

— Да, мы приносили угощение, почти все что-то готовили. Кончились твои залежи?

— Все, что у меня. Было и еще, но осталось у Ити.

— А ты не хочешь забрать у Ити? — осторожно спросила Наотора. — Пусть и она приходит. С собой — взнос на аренду помещения, кто сколько сможет.

— Я понимаю, — Сару попытался выдавить усмешку, не смог и, сжав зубы, покачал головой.

— Жаль, что вы не расстались друзьями.

За дверью послышался утробный лай, и явился Курода с пакетами:

— Тут Тэру просила передать... Корсеты и платья моднявые надо кому?

— О-о! — Наотора всплеснула руками и бросилась разбирать содержимое пакетов, пока Сару гладил виляющую хвостом собаку.

— Реликвии «Птомаина»! Когда Тэру станет знаменитой, девочки смогут продать ее платья с аукциона и озолотиться, — осклабился Курода. — Она думала автографы помадой написать, но просто бумажки приколола.

— Хорошо бы сама пришла. С дисками.

— У нее малой.

— А что ж ты с ним не посидишь, не поможешь жене!

— У меня собака! Фу, Бора, слезай со шмотья, нашла куда взгромоздиться.

* * *

Сорин отказался медсестрячить, но сказал, что по католической общине знает человека, у которого есть уникальный антисептик, Хамбэй его точно не пробовал. Нет, не молитва богородице и не ладанка с мощами, именно лекарство. Сорин дал Хамбэю номер телефона, и обладатель чудо-средства явился на встречу в «Айриш паб», представившись как Сандэй Мори — хлипкий мужичок в зеленой рубашке с зеленым же галстуком и праздничном зеленом колпаке. С собой он принес бутылочку с таинственной этикеткой на кириллице.

— Попробуйте раритетный препарат! Советское ноу-хау. Я привез его из Владивостока. Вы таким точно не пользовались.

— Вы работали во Владивостоке?

— Сигаретами спекулировал. А к нам привез такую русскую экзотику, как это чудо-лекарство, которым весь СССР пользовался и пост-СССР до сих пор! Самое популярное бактерицидное средство у них! Беспрецедентно на протяжении ста лет!

— А почему такая территориальная ограниченность по линии железного занавеса? Звучит как суеверие, дань неэффективной традиции по ригидности мышления.

Мори хохотнул, открутил крышечку и щелкнул зелеными пальцами.

— С днем святого Патрика!

— Это краска? — ужаснулся Хамбэй. — А за счет чего антисептический эффект? За счет спирта?

— За счет всех компонентов, — сказал Мори. — Три поколения на одной шестой части суши подтверждают.

— Как оно называется, вы сказали?

— Brilliant Green. Или просто Zelyonka.

Хамбэй вытащил смартфон и загуглил латиницей.

— Анилиновый краситель. Сандэй, нет смысла мне это покупать. Я уже знаю, что у меня аллергия на спиртовые препараты.

— Возьмите один бутылек! Попробуйте, а вдруг?!

* * *

В лофт-центр на фримаркет можно было приносить все, что хозяйке не нужно, но в нормальном состоянии. Одежда, обувь, украшения, сумки, книги, диски, косметика, быттехника по мелочи, разнообразное рукоделие, зины — и, конечно же, угощение для собравшихся. Со стен плакаты «Body positive» напоминали, что прекрасны женщины с любым телосложением. Посетительницы увлеченно перебирали горы одежды, спешили за занавеску примерять находки. Благодарили художниц, изобразивших разные типы женских фигур. Из другого угла неслось:

— По сайтам с рецептами ходить невозможно: «Ваши мужчины будут в восторге». Подразумевается, что женщины едят только сырые овощи, у них же диета!

— По поводу сырых овощей. Мне как-то раз прислали ссылку на статью, в которой утверждалось, что выделение крови при менструации — это болезнь и никакой крови быть не должно. Мы начали спорить: не может кусок бренной плоти оторваться без крови, тем более рана не может быстро затянуться внутри, где повышенная влажность и нет прямого доступа воздуха. Но я увидела, что она не слышит и не хочет слушать. Очень понравилась идея — с готовностью приняла на веру. «Надо попробовать эту диету, чтобы остановить менструации».

— Чтобы такие, как мэр столичный, не заявляли, что женщины психически неуравновешенны из-за «гормонов» во время ПМС.

— Рассказывать каждому встречному, что у нее нет этих дней?!

— Для себя знать, что она-то не такая!

— Тогда как исчезновение месячных — результат резкого и несбалансированного перехода на сыроедение.

— Кстати, про еду — в фигуральном смысле. Я постоянно встречаю в постах такое выражение — «отжирает ресурс у сестер и несет своему нетакому». Я не понимаю, что это значит?

— Жалуется на своего абьюзера, а после того, как ее выслушают, утешат, по головке погладят сестрицу — разворачивается и идет дальше обстирывать ненаглядного. А когда снова обиды накопятся — опять за поддержкой к феминисткам.

Наотора не успела поздороваться со знакомыми и перезнакомиться с новоприбывшими, как позвонил Иэясу:

— Принеси мне чего-нибудь поесть на работу, а?

И доблестная феминистка пошла вдоль стола, хватая куски и нагружая пластиковые судочки. Когда у каждой, принесшей угощение, было отхвачено по порции, Наотора попрощалась и отправилась в БДСМ-клуб.


	8. Где взять деньги

Близнецы Миёси подстерегли Мицухидэ, когда тот после работы шел домой, поставив машину в гараж.

— Деньги когда? Мацунага-сан долго ждать не будет, — приговаривали братья, нанося профилактические удары.

Придя домой, Хамбэй нащупал выключатель и, заглянув из коридора в темную комнату, обнаружил Мицухидэ скрюченным в позе эмбриона.

— Заболел?

— Избили.

— Кто?! — Хамбэй бросился включать свет. — Сядь, раздевайся, я посмотрю!

— Близнецы, подручные Мацунаги... Они грамотно бьют, бесследно. Я не смогу снять побои.

Хамбэй убедился, что свежих синяков в самом деле нет — только следы увлечения БДСМ. Мицухидэ снова принял внутриутробную позу, поднял взгляд на Хамбэя, тот нахмурился:

— Что?

Мицухидэ жестом спросил, можно ли положить голову ему на колени.

— По голове били?

— Нет.

Хамбэй сказал:

— Я был у матери. Она просила тебе передать, чтобы ты прекратил дурить и возвращался в семью. И тогда никаких денег не понадобится. Заодно сказала, что и мне хватит придуриваться, пора делать ей внучиков.

— Я все понимаю, — простонал Мицухидэ, — я так им и сказал, я пойду брать кредит.

— Я же тебе говорил. Попроси у Ити.

— Я не альфонс! Я бы не взял денег у женщины, если бы она мне сама предложила. Тем более — самому просить, унижаться.

— Что не помешало тебе жить в квартире, которую купил отец невесты, а сам ты не вкладывался.

— Так то была моя жена.

— Скажи, что влюбился без памяти, жить не можешь. Что-нибудь такое — слащавое, сентиментальное. Попроси ее помочь.

— Попроси сам, — ощерил зубы Мицухидэ.

— Ха-ха. Это ж тебе надо. — Хамбэй нервно закурил. — Я б пошел. Как я уже ходил ради Хидэёси. Наймись в любовники или женись на ней. Ко мне будешь в гости приходить. Ты же видишь, мы не можем себе этого позволить.

— Что?

— Жить вместе.

Мицухидэ долго не мог заснуть. Закрывал глаза и видел Хамбэя — как тот ходит, общается, покрываясь прорастающей изнутри плесенью, гния на глазах, весь в осыпающейся черной бахроме грибка, очень похожего на могильную землю. Скалился желтый истлевший череп с паклей волос, тряс нижней челюстью. «Я для тебя в лепешку расшибался», — сцепив зубы, думал Мицухидэ.

* * *

Хамбэя вызвал начальник.

— Такэнака, я не знал, что вы так страдаете с протянутой рукой в интернете! — и показал Хамбэю воззвание к народу на краудфандинговом сайте. «Я, Такэнака Сигэхару, — гласила подпись под фото, — по ошибке природы уже 28 лет заперт в мужском теле. По не менее фатальной ошибке природы, я родился в этой стране, где стоимость процедур по коррекции пола не включена в страховку. Я сам — винтик в системе карательного здравоохранения, работаю медицинским представителем и распространяю антиникотиновый препарат «Некурин», — дальше сообщалось, в какой компании и в каком городе работает Хамбэй. — Каждый день в чужом теле для меня мучителен, но я, женщина в душе, вынужден выдавать себя за мужчину. Как честный человек, я стремлюсь привести в соответствие форму и содержание. Согласно моему диагнозу «расстройство гендерной идентичности», я нуждаюсь в хирургической коррекции пола и прошу всех неравнодушных о материальной помощи. Стоимость вагинопластики...»

— Боже, — побагровел Хамбэй, — стал бы я вывешивать этот кухонный самострел?

Ответом ему была ироничная гримаса. Хамбэй вздохнул. Попробуй теперь, объясни начальству и коллегам: указан не его электронный кошелек, у него нет диагноза РГД — диагнозов много, хороших и разных, но РГД точно нет.

Сбоку наблюдалось уведомление, что некто по нику Scorpio уже расщедрился на целую тысячу иен. «Такая красивая девочка. Жаль, что ты связалась с придурком. Какой нормальный парень в наше время потребует восстанавливать девственность? Давай встретимся в реале, мне нужна девушка, а не ее пленка!» Пока Хамбэй ходил в профиль Scorpio (который, как выяснилось, прислал десять тысяч небезызвестному Сарутоби Саске, собиравшему «на открытие БДСМ-студии»), аноним перевел 500 иен и прокомментировал: «Очень хорошо, что ты сделала здесь аккаунт! Теперь родственники и друзья могут жертвовать анонимно!»

* * *

— Почему свою фамилию не написал, — начал Хамбэй и хотел продолжить аргументом в челюсть. Мицухидэ не составило труда перехватить тощую ручонку и заломить Хамбэю за спину. Он прижал к себе пытающегося сопротивляться Хамбэя, потом оторвал тщедушное тельце от пола, отнес и уложил на диван, крепко держа за руки и придавливая своим весом.

— Так. Бить меня будешь, когда я сам попрошу.

— Постить в интернете от моего имени — аналогично, — Хамбэй все еще пытался вывернуться.

— Нет, я буду тебя держать, пока ты не успокоишься.

Хамбэй задергался еще сильнее.

— Весь офис угорал!

— Успокойся, сядь, не маши крыльями, и тогда членораздельно мне объяснишь, что у тебя было в офисе, в интернете, и почему ты на меня с порога кинулся с кулаками и невнятными выкриками.

В мозгу Хамбэя забрезжила надежда, что объявление повесил не Мицухидэ. Нет, больше некому, а кузен открещивается просто потому, что знает — Хамбэю не хочется думать, что Мицухидэ может опуститься до написания такого поста. Судя по накалу идиотизма и невежества — мог постараться скудоумный китобой или его дружок-автослесарь, но сочинение поста в интернете — слишком тяжкая умственная деятельность для них.

— Отпусти меня, — тихо попросил он.

Мицухидэ разжал руки, но слезать не спешил, так и остался сидеть, оседлав Хамбэя.

— Они нашли объявление. От моего имени, с моей фоткой, КТО-ТО просит: «Пришлите, люди добрые, денег мне на вагинопластику, у меня расстройство гендерной идентичности». И уже насобирал целых полторы штуки!

— Покажи, покажи! — рыдая от смеха, Мицухидэ бросился искать планшет. Открыв тот самый краудфандинговый сайт, Хамбэй нашел объявление. — Ну, и с чего ты взял, что это писал я?

— Потому что тебе нужны деньги.

— Тебе они не нужны?

Хамбэй опустил глаза и сквозь зубы спросил:

— А кто тогда?

— Да кто угодно! Хоть Сандэй Мори, за то, что ты у него зеленку не купил! — Ответом ему был нервный смешок Хамбэя. — Тебе же на работе это показали! Кто-то из них и сделал, очевидно же. — Хамбэй нехотя кивнул, и Мицухидэ добил его логикой: — Я не могу так долго ждать, пока анонимусы накидают, каждый по тысчонке.

От стыда Хамбэй едва не забыл, что сожителем могла руководить в первую очередь месть — за то, что Хамбэй посылал его к Оити, прямым текстом выгонял из дома.

— Кстати, я взял кредит. И сейчас переодеваюсь и иду к Мацунаге. Пусть пишет расписку, что я ему деньги перевел, и он ко мне претензий больше не имеет.

— Я тебе, конечно, желаю, чтобы Мацунага оставил тебя в покое... — скептически протянул Хамбэй.

— ...но кто ж ему помешает. Я знаю. — Мицухидэ нырнул в шкаф за кэтсьютом.

— Темячить собрался?

— Меня и так все бьют.

Хамбэй размышлял, стоит извиниться, или нет — на случай, если все-таки Мицухидэ — обладатель электронного кошелька с полутора тысячами свежевыклянченных иен, но когда Мицухидэ, поправляя перед зеркалом ремешки кэтсьюта, прижал плечом к щеке мобильник и слащавым голосом спросил: «Ити, ты сегодня идешь в клуб? Хочу встретиться в чилауте», — Хамбэй понял, что извиняться незачем.

* * *

В клубе к Оити подошла Касуга в голубом платье без бретелек, с завышенной талией.

— Ити-сан, вы не заняты? Вы знаете, Тэнкай мне советовал попроситься к вам в нижние...

Оити пугали утверждения Иэясу, что все девушки жаждут в сексе унижения, боли и подчинения мужчине. Неважно, биологически это детерминировано (Иэясу в своих постах приводил пример клопов, протыкающих своим половым органом живот самке и оплодотворяющих ее в эту рану; и не только насекомым свойственно травматическое осеменение, просвещал народ Иэясу, так же и у червей мизостомид, и у пауков с говорящим названием Harpactea sadistica) или культурно обусловлено — все выдрессированы, всем привито это желание. Чтобы самой не начать возбуждаться от сцен мейлдома, Оити старалась пропускать на тематических сайтах фотогалереи, посвященные воздействию на девушек — и знала, что вслух об этом говорить нельзя: адепты мейлдома тут же завопят: «Ты хочешь, но старательно вытесняешь!» Вот Касуга не вытесняет.

«Не понимаю, зачем ей я, когда с ней хотят темячить такие мастера, как Саске и Иэясу. Я же ничего толком не умею. Только помогать нижнему, когда он хотел, чтобы его женщина заставила вырядиться в платьишки-чулочки и как бы принудительно отстрапонила», — подумала Оити, но Касуга продолжала:

— Чтобы мы с вами устроили ему лесби-шоу, а он бы пришел и нас «вылечил», представляете?

— Вас нужно обоих наказать, — нехорошо улыбнулась Оити. — Давай я поставлю вам иголочки и поиграю на «арфе».

— Как это?

— Я натяну между вами нити, вдену в ваши иголки, и буду за эти ниточки дергать.

— Ити-сан, а меня за что?

— За то, что ты пришла проситься в подчинение якобы ко мне, а на деле хочешь перед ним выслужиться.

— Ити-сан, я просто рассказала, это ведь вам решать, звать Тэнкая или нет, а мое дело — служить вам, если вы меня примете!

— Я тебе проведу сессию, — зловеще пообещала Оити.

— А вот и Тэнкай! — вскричала Касуга.

— Здравствуй, Ити, я хочу, чтобы ты порезала мне промежность! — вдохновенно поприветствовал ее Мицухидэ. — Мне нужно перебить боль другой болью.

— Какую боль?

— Меня избили.

— Кто?

— Подчиненные того... субъекта, который вымогает у меня деньги. И обещает, если не заплачу, посадить меня якобы за воровство. И свидетелей найти.

— Это у вас на таможне? — ахнула Касуга.

Мицухидэ печально затряс патлами:

— Нет, это с работой вообще не связано.

— Но... — у Оити перехватило дыхание. — Но как так получилось?

— Зачем тебе это знать? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне на время отвлечься.

— Я не буду тебя еще раз бить, я не знаю, что там у тебя, если у тебя повреждения какие-то... Сигэхару что говорит? Он же врач!

— Он врач СЭС, а не лечебник, — усмехнулся Мицухидэ. — Он никогда не собирался работать с больными!

— Это как? — нахмурилась Касуга; мысль, что кто-то по профессии врач — и не лечит, не укладывалась в ее голове.

— Он санитарный врач по образованию, — объяснил Мицухидэ. На лицах собеседниц не отразилось понимание.

— Но я не буду тебя пороть, — повторила Оити. — Я хотела наказать вас с Касугой, но теперь я тебя трогать не буду.

— А меня? — с опаской уточнила Касуга.

— Что ты хотела с ней сделать? — заинтересовался Мицухидэ.

— Поиграть на арфе, — ответила Оити, и Мицухидэ воодушевился:

— Ты можешь проколоть нам соски и гениталии.

— Нет-нет-нет, — заверещала Касуга, прикрываясь руками, — только не туда!

Мицухидэ осклабился:

— Касуга, проколы половых губ наименее болезненны, вообще.

— Ага, сто палок по чужой спине — не больно.

— Почему по чужой, я себе уже колол.

— Тебе же грудью не кормить!

— Зато я колол головку, после того, как тебе фотки показывал. Десять игл втыкал. Теперь хочу расслабиться, чтобы мне Ити попротыкала.

Оити вздохнула.

— Пойдем, попротыкаю, если тебе так легче станет. Аптечка есть?

— Да.

Касуга плелась следом, обеспокоенно выясняя:

— Вам нравится, когда нижние кричат от боли, плачут, просят пощады?

— Только не «пощады», — сказала Оити, — не надо мне указывать. Но если тебе хочется кричать, ты не должна терпеть, сжав зубы. Ты не у себя, соседи не услышат.

— А фиксировать будете?

— Тебе вообще иглы ставили?

— Нет, Ити-сан.

— Касуга, руки заведи за голову и скрести запястья на затылке, — Мицухидэ показал жестом. — Ити, возьми ошейник с наручниками. Ноги тоже надо. Лучше кандалами в полу, ты же не хочешь, чтобы она тебя в лицо пнула?

— А тебя? — возмутилась Касуга.

Он фыркнул:

— Я что, в первый раз?

Натянув «струны арфы», Оити села на пол, подергивая за нити и расшатывая пальцем иглы в теле Касуги. Любопытно было слышать, как контрастно стонут подопытные: Касуга обиженно попискивала, в ее «ой!» и «ай!» отчетливо слышалось «За что пытаете?!»; по голосу Мицухидэ было ясно, что он улыбается.

Возглас Касуги «Тэнкай!» вынудил его открыть глаза. На головке распухшего, истыканного иглами члена возник кровавый волдырище.

— Ой... Фу... Какой ужас... Ой, что это... — бормотала Касуга.

— Со мной такое уже было, — сказал Мицухидэ. — Сигэхару мне связал член и яйца, я его попросил — вспомнил, что женщины перевязывают, чтоб стоял, когда насилуют мужчин. Женщины у меня не было, был он. Когда позу меняли, я вытащил и заметил вот точно такой же волдырь. — Он бестрепетно вскрыл пузырь, брызнула кровь.

— Касуга, обработай ему, — распорядилась Оити, расстегнув ей наручники и ножные кандалы, но ничего не добилась, кроме перепуганного поскуливания. Пришлось самой разрезать шнурки, которыми были связаны член и мошонка, перерезать нити, вынимать иглы, останавливать кровотечение и обеззараживать рану. Сару бы послушался, Оити бы не пришлось марать руки, а Касуга могла только выступать:

— А если отрежут? Тэнкай, что смешного? Отрежут, без члена останешься! Что вы сидите, надо ехать к врачу!

— Я читала, что это обычное дело при СВТ, Касуга, успокойся, пожалуйста.

— Мы ее вдвоем успокаиваем. Неудачно проткнула ты, потерпевший — я, а истерика у нее. Касуга, сиди спокойно, не дергайся, в тебе иглы! Еще поломаются!

— Простите, пожалуйста! Смотреть страшно... — Касуга прикрыла рот ладонью.

— Ити, ты должна ее наказать — или дай я ее накажу.

— Тэнкай, мы же новые люди для нее!

«Ити всегда найдет повод позволить нижним на голову садиться. Потому что первая сессия, человек нервничает. Потому что хренадцатая сессия, лишь бы не сбежал... лишь бы слова поперек не сказали», — Мицухидэ прикинул, что будет несложно превратить ее в свитчиху.

— А как ты наказывать собрался? — осведомилась Касуга.

— Он не будет тебя наказывать. Лучше сходи в бар и принеси нам перекусить, — Оити сходила за сумочкой и финансировала пикник.

— С иглами? — жалобно спросила Касуга, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Расстегнутые наручники свисали с ошейника, иглы торчали в окровавленных сосках.

Оити улыбнулась:

— Обуться можно.

Голая Касуга на шпильках побрела из чилаута в бар. Мицухидэ проводил ее азартным взглядом: «Какая покорная!»

— Сама наказала, — усмехнулся Мицухидэ, привлекая Оити к себе, и его рука тут же переместилась с ее талии на попу. — Ити, ты нежная, мягкая, — он слегка сжал ее грудь, — ты не можешь ломать и продавливать, «наводить дисциплину». Тебе не подходит БД с унижениями-наказаниями. Тебе нужен уже готовый маз. Я — идеальный для тебя тематический партнер.

— Спасибо. Ты не обижаешься...

— Ити! — Мицухидэ хихикнул. — Вы с Касугой больше переживаете, чем я сам.

— Я рада, что тебя устраивает... Хоть что-то хорошее для тебя, после того, что с тобой произошло. Ты не хочешь ничего рассказывать, я понимаю, — Оити отвернулась и не глядя погладила Мицухидэ по голове. — В полицию... я глупость сказала, да?

— Если я обращусь в полицию, он на меня тут же заявит. У него есть кому подтвердить, что я влез к нему в кабинет, как к себе домой, и обокрал!

— Что же ты будешь делать? — плаксиво спросила Оити.

— Брать кредит и нести ему денежку.

От ужаса и жалости у Оити горели щеки и щемило в груди, но из головы не выходило, что Мицухидэ может врать. Тоже решил запустить щупальце ей в кошелек, как Сару. Мейлдом честнее. Все то же исполнение мужских прихотей, но без попыток прикинуться, что обслуживающая женщина — госпожа.

* * *

Тем временем Хамбэй проверил, сколько денег насобирал податель объявления о вагинопластике. Все те же жалкие полторы тысячи. Он перешел в профиль Scorpio, соединенный с его аккаунтом на mixi, просмотрел фотографии — Санада не вписывался в его идеал красоты, но раз человек жаждет встретиться... Хамбэй начал набирать личное сообщение, но в этот момент вернулся Мицухидэ.

Хамбэй выбежал в коридор.

— Ты денег попросил?

— Я озвучил проблему.

— Ну?

— Она не бросилась предлагать мне деньги. А я не могу клянчить. Я — сессионный маз, а не альфонс.

— Сам и будешь расплачиваться за кредит из-за твоего упрямства, — Хамбэй передернул плечами. — Мацунага что сказал?

— Расписку писать отказался, посмеялся.

— Ну естественно, — вздохнул Хамбэй. — Между прочим, если бы ты не строил из себя гордого и принципиального — она могла бы подключить своего брата. Который бы успешно заткнул рот Мацунаге. — Он печально развел руками и ушел дописывать мессидж Санаде Юкимуре.


	9. Пасха

Проходя мимо католической церкви, Хамбэй встретил Сандэя Мори, выглядевшего так, словно он все еще отмечал день святого Патрика, только колпак решил оставить дома.

— Привет, Сандэй.

— Христос воскрес... — начал Мори и нервно обернулся: мимо со скоростью похоронной процессии проползала банда байкеров в синих косухах, с ирокезами. На их мотоциклах реяли флаги с парой воробьев в бамбуке. За спиной у Кодзюро на флагштоке был укреплен шлем с месяцем.

— Date Masamune is dead... undead, undead, undead... — пробормотал Хамбэй.

— А что с ним опять?

— Убили.

— Это было немного предсказуемо.

Хамбэй убедился, что байкеры сворачивают в противоположную сторону, и ему удастся незамеченным и невредимым дойти до аптеки.

— Как мир тесен. Вы тоже его знали.

— В последний раз я его видел на рождество, — Мори закурил. — Его выводили из церкви с полицией. Я предложил ему купить Zelyonka, и онразорался, что я — агент российских жидомасонов, готовящих интервенцию из-за Курил, и полез в драку.

Хамбэй выдавил нервный смешок. Ему Масамунэ заявил, что Хамбэй дезинформирует население, пытаясь выдать себя за пациента с «происхождением Александрии» — а за это его нужно побить. Услышав в ответ, что «происхождение Александрии» — такая же чушь, как телегония, реинкарнация и вера в инопланетян, Масамунэ кинулся с кулаками защищать свои убеждения.

— Так он тоже был христианином, — сказал Хамбэй.

— В семье не без урода. Наши подходят, я пойду, — Мори указал зеленой сигаретой на компанию прихожан, среди которых Хамбэй узнал Сорина. Рядом с ним неуклюже семенил здоровенный, во вкусе Хамбэя, бородач, пытаясь уместиться на тротуаре рядом с Сорином и парой прихожан — седым или, скорее, крашеным парнем с треугольной челкой, зачесанной на лоб, и пергидролевой блондинкой, вцепившейся ему в локоть. Бородач уныло гнусавил:

— У меня есть лицензия промальпиниста, а толку. Вот жена — да, окна моет. А я работаю аниматором. Хожу в костюме талисмана префектуры, листовки раздаю.

В церковь вливались не то что бы потоки людей — скорее, ручейки, но здание обещало не пустовать на пасхальной службе. Компания Сорина остановилась покурить перед мессой. Хамбэй со скоростью телепортации оказался в сантиметре от бородача — тот единственный не дымил.

— Хамбэй, привет! — вскричал Сорин. — Вы тоже в церковь решили пойти? Вы здесь в первый раз, любопытно? Я вам все объясню, вы обращайтесь, если что.

— Спасибо, — Хамбэй хихикнул, подумав, что вороватый промальпинист заручается помощью бога.

— Сандэй, а ты почему один, где Мёкю? — спросила блондинка.

— Так она не ходит с тех пор, как Масамунэ устроил тут дебош! — ответил Мори.

— И правильно делает! — дернулся носитель треугольной челки.

— Молодой человек, — Хамбэй жестом попросил бородача чуть отойти.

Бородач глянул недоверчиво — не намерен ли пришелец попытаться ему что-то продать.

Хамбэй призывно сверкнул глазами:

— Я вас хочу.

— Я женат.

— Откуда она узнает?

— Ну, если я задержусь...

— А вы не ходите в церковь. Проведем время с большей пользой для тела и души.

— Мунэсигэ, — возопил Сорин, — ты отца Франциска не уважаешь! Будешь на мессу опаздывать, вваливаться своей тушей, всех отвлекать.

Бородатый Мунэсигэ шагнул к Сорину, и Хамбэй предпринял последнюю попытку:

— Телефончик мне оставите? Созвонимся!

— Не могу, спешу на мессу!

Хамбэй прожигал гневным взглядом удаляющуюся широченную спину, но в этот момент ему позвонили из офиса и поторопили: «Как, вы все еще в аптеке не побывали? Вы должны были уже вернуться оттуда, чем вы занимаетесь в рабочее время?!»

* * *

Наотора по случаю пасхи принесла Иэясу шоколадного кролика, на упаковке которого решили разместить благочестивую надпись на латыни, получилось Etis Atis Animatis, но многие ли покупатели заметят бессмыслицу? Наотора и Иэясу не заметили.

— Тора-тян, я видел, ты зарегилась у нас на форуме, — лучился Иэясу, — ну как?

— У вас сплошные пытки девушек, мне страшно было смотреть.

— Мужчин-нижних тоже хватает, но они не хотят фотографироваться. Я хотел спародировать Майли Сайрус, подвесив фитбол к потолку, а нагую нимфу заменить на здоровенного нижнего, желательно с длинными волосами. Она такая сабочка-мазочка в этом клипе.

— И молоток чтоб облизывал?

— Это надо посмотреть по ситуации, как оно будет смотреться. Я себе модель так и не нашел.

Наотора не раз присылала Иэясу американские клипы, в которых волосатые, временами и бородатые мужики копировали женские жесты и позы из рекламных роликов и знаменитых фильмов. «Этим перевертышем они показывают, что никакого гендерного равенства нет и быть не может, пока одно и то же в исполнении женщин — нормально, красиво и сексуально, а в исполнении мужчин — фу, глупость, нелепость и ни одной женщине не понравится», — писала она.

— Я видела твою фотку. Ты перевязывал грудь какой-то пергидролевой дурочке. Это было ужасно. Они посинели!

— Я же со знанием дела связываю. С ней все в порядке.

— Я знаю. Я с ней немного общалась у вас на форуме.

— О чем? — Иэясу был готов услышать, что обсуждали его.

— Она искала девушку для секса втроем. У меня все закипело. Вообще поразительная угодливость — мало того, что согласилась, еще и сама ищет вторую! Я дала ей телефон центра психологической помощи жертвам домашнего насилия! Говорю, лечи психику, пока не поздно, и не трать лучшие годы жизни на такого подонка!

— Забанили?

— Да.

— Тора! Моногамию нам привезли гайдзины вместе с пушками командора Перри. Тогда как наш народ в этом плане был честнее, — Иэясу фыркнул и щелкнул зажигалкой, — а наши западные друзья нагородили психзащит. Если взглянуть правде в глаза, а не прятать голову в песок — изменяют все мужчины. Хороших мужчин, сама знаешь, не так много, как хотелось бы, и для женщины лучше быть пусть одной из многих, но получившей свой кусочек счастья, заботы и внимания — и искренности, чем получить... безрадостную моногамную семью, и при этом закрывать глаза на его попытки притвориться, будто бы он не изменяет!

— А тот парень, который ее послал искать третью, это не ты случайно?

Иэясу с бархатным смехом поклялся:

— У меня нет другой девушки, только одна ты, Тора.

Наотора нахмурилась.

— Тематики хоть иногда женятся на своих партнершах? Я поискала на форуме — рассуждения, что нижняя — это не личность, это вещь, а любимые вещи любят не так, как людей, и никто не хочет жениться на девушке, которую он унижал, бил, орошал своим дождичком — жена должна быть чистой и ванильной.

Иэясу со вздохом развел руками.

— Увы, нет твоей клиентуры. Но как буду кого-нибудь из участниц клуба замуж выдавать, обязательно порекомендую им ваш салон и тебя лично как консультанта. Приноси визитки, я их буду с собой носить!

— Иэясу, я не понимаю, ты надо мной смеешься или правда хочешь помочь?

— Тора-тян, не принимай все так близко к сердцу, я добродушно иронизирую, а ты обижаешься на пустом месте.

Набив карманы визитками салона «Модная невеста», он покатил в клуб — проверять состояние точек для подвешивания, разбирать претензии посетителей, консультировать страждущих.

Кёгоку Мария, новенькая в клубе, наблюдала за висящим на стремянке Иэясу.

— Как вам тяжело, дорогой! Я вас так понимаю!

Иэясу ожидал, что Мария попытается, подольстившись, что-то у него выпросить. Оказалось — намекает на помощь в трудоустройстве.

— Я уже работала администратором в «Золотой лихорадке».

— А почему ушла?

— Вышла замуж. Сейчас мужа нет, возражать некому.

Иэясу спрыгнул, вытащил пачку, и Мария жестом попросила у него сигарету, а потом и зажигалку. Затянувшись и выпустив дым, она спросила:

— Странно, что у вас нет женщин-администраторов. В других тематических клубах есть, а у вас... Надо гендерно разнообразить коллектив. На каких условиях Мацунага-сан принимает на работу?

— Ты должна уметь все. Как я. Ты вязать умеешь? Удар у тебя поставлен?

— Но вы же обучаете!

— Обучаем и верхних, и нижних, и сертификат выдаем, но ты можешь это себе позволить? У меня уже был тут один безработный.

— Могу, я объясню папе, что это нужно для трудоустройства.

— Вот тогда и приходи. И приводи подопытного.

— А вы не предоставляете?

Иэясу прыснул.

— Ну, посмотри анкеты, потом обзвонишь народ. Вдруг кто согласится, чтобы на нем незнакомая девица тренировалась при инструкторе.

— Пойдемте, посмотрим.

Иэясу повел ее в служебное помещение, через плечо спрашивая:

— Аллергии нет? А то знаю одного верхнего, у которого аллергия буквально на все — включая солнечный свет.

* * *

Угрозы, побои и вымогательство ничем не помогли брошенной Тосико.

— Папа, я не просила ему отомстить. Я просила его вернуть.

— Я сделал все, что было в моих силах, — Мацунага развел руками. — Потерпевший на все готов, лишь бы не возвращаться. Ищи другого.

— Я хочу этого. Папа, сделай что-нибудь.

— Тебе не нужен этот — капризный, инфантильный гедонист.

— У него была послеродовая отцовская депрессия. Он не хочет ее видеть! Если бы вы с мамой ее забрали...

— Твоя дочь — ты и расти.

— Но если бы ее не было, он бы не ушел! Вы с мамой можете мне помочь мужа вернуть, но вы отказываетесь!

— Сказал же тебе, ищи другого.

— Папа, верни этого! Позови его к себе, когда он придет в клуб, и поговори с ним.

— Пациент заявил, что ноги его в моем клубе больше не будет.

— Скажи администраторам, чтобы его пригласили...

Тосико не могла забыть, как папаша пытался найти ей другого.

— Я познакомлю тебя, дочурка, с нашим новым клиентом. Мне Тэрумунэ-сан клуб построил, а теперь у меня в гостях его сын, Масамунэ, он учится на дипломата...

И он пригласил дочь на бондажную вечеринку, главным номером которой должен был быть подвес четверых нижних.

Мать провожала Масамунэ в клуб, вздыхая: «Мой сыночек еще первокурсник, он полон молодого задора. Ему нравится немного... покутить, пошалить. А дочка Мацунаги уже сходила замуж, не удержала, и теперь он подсовывает моему ангелочку свое бракованное, порченное б/у, еще и с чужим ребенком!»

В ожидании Тосико, развалившись на стуле и сжимая в руке коктейль, Датэ внимал бывалому тематику.

— А как сделать мазу? — желал выяснить он.

— Создавать привязку возбуждения к боли, — ответил Сарутоби.

— Но как?

— Поркой с вибратором, — тоном Капитана Очевидность объяснил Сарутоби. — Если вибратора нет — после хорошего разогрева чередовать сильные удары с поглаживаниями, поцелуями, нашептывать на ухо эротическую чушь. Многие и от одной порки кончают.

— А мужики?

— Ну, ко мне черные мазы ходят.

— В смысле — черные?

— В смысле — за болевыми практиками. Педиков у меня не бывает. Это у БДшников, в фемдоме, надо всячески поддерживать у нижнего эрекцию, заставлять поддрачивать, чтоб не падал, пока она его порет, и не разрешать кончать. Они готовы унижаться, только когда возбуждены.

Датэ приходил в ярость от мысли, что кто-то позволяет унижать себя морально или причинять физическую боль. Он не выдерживал роли зрителя чужих экшнов. Ему хотелось броситься на садиста и мазохиста, бить их ногами в лицо, в горло и в живот, кромсать их шестью «когтями»... А когда Датэ Масамунэ чего-то хотелось, он не сдерживался.

— Саске, дай планшет, я гляну форум.

— Телефон разрядился?

— Я его разъебал об асфальт и ногой затоптал, — сообщил Датэ. — Какая-то мразь на форуме воняла, что такие, как я, никогда не не найдут себе по любви. Гоу к платным доминам.

Сарутоби со скепсисом на лице передал ему планшет.

— Факинг шит, — Датэ убедился, что ему выдали бан на неделю, но просмотр форумной фотогалереи 18+ все еще был ему доступен. — Саске, это обрезание?

— Хотел отрезать ей капюшон клитора, но она разоралась. Тогда я порезал ей губы ножом, и потом уже был секс.

— Шит... Больная... А которая это?

— Лицо, сам понимаешь, я не мог выложить в паблик, но она тут есть в альбомах с вечеринок.

— Не эта? — уточнил Датэ, показывая фото распятой на кресте девицы, в которую метали дротики.

— Это нижняя Миёси-старшего.

— А это что за бэйба?

— Парень Тэнкая. Он с ним снимает квартиру.

— Тэнкай живет с мужиком? Гомик его имеет? — с убийственным сарказмом переспросил Датэ. — Это девка, просто у нее такой бзик. А Тэнкай притворяется, что воспринимает ее как парня. Я бы не стал ради какой-то дырки так корячиться. Если девка с заебами — то сразу нахуй, пока я ей с ноги по ебалу не вмазал, потому что я за себя не отвечаю.

— Как неБРДшно, — зацокал языком Сарутоби.

— Так это его саба? — заорал Масамунэ. — И он из этой суки дурь не выбил... Тряпка, обсосок!

Миёси-младший провел Тосико в общий зал и направил к столику, за которым сидели Саске в извечном камуфляже и Масамунэ в синей рубашке с драконом.

Тосико не могла не узнать Датэ.

Как-то раз, еще будучи беременной, она приехала на заправку. Там стояли байкеры с ирокезами. Тосико заняла очередь, вышла купить пакетик орешков. От компании отделился одноглазый байкер в шлеме с месяцем и жутко прохрипел ей в ухо:

— Ай вонна фак ю, бэйба...

Тосико помертвела от ужаса.

— Ай хэв э биг дик... Летс райд ин зе сансет...

В тот день у Тосико начались боли в животе, и она легла на сохранение.

...Виновник угрозы выкидыша отъехал на стуле и закинул одну ногу на стол.

— Тоси-сан, это Датэ Масамунэ-сан, — представил его Миёси-младший. — Привет, Саске.

— Добрый вечер, Тоси-сан! — Сарутоби поклонился дочери владельца клуба, пытавшейся вспомнить, кто он такой. — Я тогда вас оставлю!

— Хэй, бэйба... — лениво протянул Датэ, покачивая носком ноги на столе. — Вонна дэнс?

— Но, — сказала Тосико, — ведь никто не танцует.

— Камон, бэйба. Ай вонна шоу ю май дик, — прохрипел Датэ, убрал ногу со стола и нагнулся к Тосико. — Сак ит, ю лайк ит...

— Молодой человек, что вы себе позволяете? — пискнула Тосико.

— Я говорю — сосать будешь?

— Нет!

— Фак ю бич! — Датэ швырнул бокал в стену, забрызгав Тосико остатками коктейля. Бокал просвистел в сантиметре от ее уха. Держась за голову, она вскочила и бросилась наутек.

На следующий день она узнала, что Датэ разрушил подвес четырех девиц, выпрыгнув на сцену и кинувшись в бой. Он размахивал кулаками, пинал моделей и бондажиста, запутался в веревках, и наконец охрана стащила его со сцены и выкинула из клуба.

* * *

Мицухидэ перед сном смотрел в интернете пасхальные самоистязания христиан на Филиппинах.

— Дай мне планшет на минутку. — Хамбэй ожидал мессиджа от Санады, но почтовый ящик на mixi пустовал. Санада при всем желании не мог написать ответ — он изрезал себе пальцы и ладони скальпелем. Так его наказал Харунобу за стоп-слово на сессии.

Хамбэй не успел разлогиниться, как в скайп стукнула краса и гордость клуба «Басара».

«Узнал, что Сарутоби открывает свою БДСМ-студию, и не хочет терять клиента», — закусив губу, Хамбэй принял видеозвонок.

— Добрый вечер! — просиял Иэясу. — Вы еще не спите?

— Мы засыпаем.

— Погода позволяет, мы собираемся арендовать яхту и макать нижних в море — в сетке опускать... и не только.

— Меня укачивает, эти вечеринки на яхтах... — процедил Хамбэй. Мало того, что укачивает, к тому же вокруг будет блуждать полуголый Иэясу (отъявленный натурал, матерая верхотура) — Хамбэй с трудом удержался, чтобы не сунуть руку в штаны.

— Вас так давно в клубе не было, — попенял Иэясу.

Мицухидэ положил голову Хамбэю на плечо, бросил взгляд в камеру и с нехорошей ужимкой протянул:

— У вас на форуме темку снесли, что у среднего Миёси нижняя упала с подвеса, но, пока модер не подсуетился, я успел увидеть. Что с ней, ЧМТ?

— Да, госпитализация, как у Гёбу с его абсцессом.

— Полиция была?

Из-за плеча Иэясу вынырнул Миёси и дал понять, что он средний:

— Не держу подлых тварей, которые будут заявлять на своего верхнего! — Он яростно оторвал зубами кусок банана, словно голову «подлой твари». Прожевав, он поведал: — Мы потом все осмотрели с братьями и с Иэясу. Это был заводской брак. И это было невозможно выяснить до. Я заранее проверял, раскачивал своим же весом, а я потяжелее той девочки буду. — Дожевав банан, он прибавил: — И вообще она своими ногами вышла и домой на метро уехала. А в больницу легла только через три дня, может, сама дома головой об стенку билась. Тэнкай, что ты ржешь?!

Хамбэй потянулся за пепельницей и со скепсисом во взгляде закурил.

Иэясу пожал плечами:

— Мацунага-сан принял меры, установил новое оборудование. Троллеи по потолку. Теперь можно, к примеру, подвешенного прикрепить к человеку, бегающему по полу. Аналог пони-плея.

Хамбэй тронул Мицухидэ за локоть и тихо сказал:

— Вот на что Мацунага потратил денежки, которые у тебя выдурил. Хоть в бизнес пустил, а не потратил на себя. Можешь заценить.

— Я не собираюсь больше делать кассу его заведению.

— Это ничего, — средний Миёси выглянул из-за плеча Иэясу, — у нас есть кому оказать помощь, в случае чего. У нас донжон-мастер с медицинским образованием...

Хамбэй рассмеялся:

— Еще один!

— В смысле?

— Психолог — не врач.

— Да ну!

Хамбэй столько безуспешных раз объяснял это людям, не желающим верить, что просветительский запал давно прошел. Вместо попыток достучаться до Миёси-среднего он отдал планшет сожителю, поставил пепельницу на пол, свернулся клубком и натянул одеяло по уши.

— Вы с Сигэхару уже спите, а нам работать! — сказал Иэясу. — Я могу прилечь только на несколько минут! — и опрокинулся на спину, на зеленое сукно.

— Ты в бильярдной, — фыркнул Мицухидэ.

— Ага. Нижних на столе распинали... вместо луз. — Иэясу показал кий. — Хочешь, мы и тебя так разложим?

— Иэясу, если я захочу прийти в клуб — я приду. Не надо меня оповещать, как только у вас новая вечеринка или Мацунага прикупит новый стул, мне и так рассылка с сайта приходит.

— Ну, это моя работа.

— Вот и иди, работай, — попрощался Мицухидэ и полез из-под одеяла — выносить пепельницу, но пришлось брать с собой планшет: Иэясу не собирался отключаться.

— Уже. Галопирую. — Иэясу разлегся на бильярдном столе Мацунаги. — Тут, кстати, один новичок просил уладить конфликт. Он искал сабочку-мажорку, а оказалось, что она его обманула, и ее отец вовсе не такой преуспевающий бизнесмен, как ему бы хотелось. Просил больше не допускать ее в клуб.

— Кто он такой, чтобы вы его послушались!

— Ну, — Иэясу фыркнул. — А девочка теперь спрашивает, не могу ли я ей найти свитча-бисексуала. Надеется, что они психологически гибче. Я говорю: ну, только Тэнкай. Ты же свитч-бисексуал?

— Я натурал.

— А с Сигэхару у тебя что? Временный загул?

— Перешли фотку.

Иэясу переслал.

— Ну как тебе девочка?

— Хороший оттенок, синеватый. Я у нее спрошу, что это за средство.

— Приходи завтра, и я вас познакомлю.

— Вы своим трепом не даете мне заснуть... — На кухню приполз Хамбэй. — Покажи девочку.

Мицухидэ показал.

— А я не разрешу, — заявил Хамбэй.

Иэясу сел, скрестив ноги на бильярдном столе.

— Вашему молодому человеку интересно разнообразие, тогда как вы можете предложить только банальную флагелляцию. Нет вашей вины, конечно, что ваше слабое здоровье ограничивает вас в практиках. Было бы разумно не требовать от него тематической верности, но при вашей аллергии на презервативы в ваших интересах обеспечить его верность сексуальную — просто запомните, что на сессию с другими партнерами ваш Тэнкай должен уходить с пустыми яйцами, хе-хе.

— Иэясу! — задыхаясь от ярости, напомнил Хамбэй. — Вы же на работе. Мазохисты ждут, не вязаны, не пороты. Вам не пора?

— Конечно! А вам спокойной ночи. — С безмятежной улыбкой Иэясу отключился.

— Я теперь не засну, — Хамбэй запустил обе руки под футболку Мицухидэ. — Давай я тебе сделаю больно. Давай?

Мицухидэ сгреб его в охапку и благодарно поцеловал.

— Не отпускаешь?

— Если тебе после сегодняшнего мало будет — то можешь сходить, поделать кассу Мацунаге.

— Я не хочу делать ему кассу. Я хочу быть для кого-то верхним.

Хамбэй усмехнулся.

— Иди, раздевайся.

…Хамбэй погасил свет и оставил Мицухидэ ждать. Лезвия на губах, в языке и щеках иголки, вокруг сосков обколото, иголки под ногтями, ноги выше головы — Хамбэй привязал его за ноги к спинке кресла, за руки к сиденью.

«Гинекологично», — мог бы сказать Мицухидэ, если бы не удерживал губами лезвия. Иголки он воткнул себе сам — туда, куда Хамбэй показывал. Бестрепетно проткнул и язык — и очень об этом пожалел, когда в дверном проеме появилась хрупкая фигурка с горящей свечой:

— Я тебе ледяной член наморозил. В той формочке, которую ты мне притащил вместо муляжа члена Хидэёси. Будешь сидеть, пока не растает.

Мицухидэ стоп-сигналом выронил мячик, который держал в руке. Хамбэй отступил на шаг, пинком отправил мяч в угол.

— Жаль. — Он установил на живот Мицухидэ горящую свечку и зажег от нее вторую. Когда язычки пламени выровнялись, только подрагивая в такт дыханию, Хамбэй сел на пол и стал водить ледышкой по ногам и ягодицам подопытного.

— Скучно, Хидэ. Я делаю это, только чтобы тебя развлечь. — Он сходил за мячиком и опять вложил Мицухидэ в руку. — Кинь, когда захочешь, чтобы я убрал колюще-режущие у тебя изо рта. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заснул и проглотил лезвие. Или вдохнул.


	10. Пасхальный понедельник

На следующий вечер Мария не появилась в клубе. Видимо, папаша не проникся и отказался финансировать курсы для верхних. Иэясу несколько раз ей звонил — «абонент недоступен».

Сказать и даже подумать «Как я ненавижу свитчей» не вписывалось в образ невозмутимого, вечно доброжелательного бодрячка. Иэясу мог себе позволить не более чем «Ох уж эти свитчи, хе-хе».

Подвесил одного такого за ноги — колени через шест — и за яйца. Перевязывать член не стал, заметив на нем кровоподтеки от укусов. Связанными руками Мицухидэ доставал до пола — и при этом вякал. Сидящая на полу Касуга безмолвно негодовала: «Что он себе позволяет!», а Иэясу понимал: злобится, потому что пропал шанс доминякнуть девицу.

— Сигэхару, — шепотом позвала иллюстрация к аркану «Повешенный». — Погладь меня. — Шепот перешел в ор: — Да не плетью!

Хамбэй оскалил зубки.

— Сбегай на руках на прокатный пункт.

Мицухидэ оценил расстояние и поднял на Хамбэя взгляд, говорящий «Не офигел ли ты часом?».

— За анальной пробкой, — уточнил Хамбэй.

— Зачем? — возразил Иэясу. — Давайте я ему фистинг сделаю.

— Ты подозрительно много интересуешься моей выхлопной трубой, — огрызнулся Мицухидэ. — Ты точно натурал?

Иэясу хохотнул:

— Ну, нас же оштрафовали на всю зарплату, и мне нечем оплатить абонемент в спортзал. — Иэясу боксировал воздух, останавливаясь в нескольких сантиметрах от живота Мицухидэ. — Руки девать некуда!

— Иэясу, он не ваша груша, — Хамбэй вытянул руку шлагбаумом.

— Как хотите, — Иэясу пожал плечами.

— Пошлите Касугу за анальной пробкой с крюком. За волосы к крюку привязать.

Иэясу услал ее жестом, но Мицухидэ запротестовал:

— Сигэхару, я не буду так изгибаться!

Хамбэй сверкнул на него глазами.

— Перелом позвоночника, разрыв спинного мозга, — завывал Мицухидэ, извиваясь в подвесе, и Хамбэй хлестнул его пятихвосткой, позаимствованной у Иэясу.

Перед глазами у него плавали пятна, шея болела от попыток задрать голову, а Хамбэй, чередуя строгий флогер и пятихвостку, пытался рассечь ему зад и бедра до крови, кусая губы и жалея, что находится не в чилауте — в общем зале секс был запрещен, заткнуть рот Мицухидэ можно было бы только кляпом, а от кляпа тот категорически отказывался — не табу, а каприз, как выражался Хамбэй. Иэясу добавлял от себя бамбуковым спанком, парой бамбуковых палок и коротким снейком.

— Вот, принесла... — появилась Касуга.

— Уже не надо, — отозвался Хамбэй.

Наконец, Иэясу плавно опустил конструкцию и присел, развязывая узлы — но не все: теперь он зафиксировал Мицухидэ стоя. Удары сыпались с четырех рук. Зрители помалкивали, восхищенно блестя глазами.

В завершение процедуры Иэясу извлек из садистского чемоданчика шамбок.

— Ты сорвал процедуру. Нормальные нижние тематики висят, спейсят, я их любовно поколачиваю, ножичком поглаживаю, тростью кишочки раздвигаю, фистингую опять же — а ты треплешься.

— Продолжаешь лупить по телам в спейсе? — съязвил Мицухидэ.

— Нет. Раз уж ты не там, сколько тебе ударов?

— Пять.

Иэясу отсыпал пять ударов шамбоком и развязал подопечного.

— Спасибо, — морщась и держась за висок, простонал Мицухидэ.

— Голова кружится? Сядь, — Хамбэй отвел его на ближайший диван и усадил. Иэясу проводил их мрачным взглядом — он, конечно, задавал ритуальный вопрос «С сосудами головного мозга, глазами, давлением проблем нет?», но что мешает мазохисту обмануть сотрудника клуба, обуреваемого чистосердечным желанием помочь ближнему?

Посетители клуба поздравляли Иэясу, восхищаясь его работой. Начала выстраиваться небольшая очередь.

— Иэясу, пусть ваша нижняя сходит в бар, после порки надо сладкого, — крикнул Хамбэй. Иэясу полез налаживать оборудование для следующего подвеса и отозвался из-под потолка:

— Касуга, будь добра.

Чувствуя себя, как на работе, Касуга подошла за деньгами.

Мицухидэ тянул Хамбэя:

— Пошли в бассейн.

— Скажи своему тестю, чтобы не экономил и озонировал воду.

— Не хочешь, тогда я один.

— Нет, Хидэ. У тебя микротравмы, там хлорка, у тебя тоже разовьется аллергия!

Касуга спросила:

— Хамбэй-сан, вы любите Тэнкая?

— Я аромантик.

— Что это значит, Хамбэй-сан?

— Это квир-понятие. Есть асексуал-аромантик, биромантик, гомо-, поли-, пан-... кого-то я забыл. А, ну и гетеро. Я был раньше — асексуал-аромантик. Потом я стал геем, а аромантик я до сих пор. Человек, который не влюбляется.

— Но разве геями не рождаются?

— В современной западной дискуссии уже отошли от пораженческого аргумента born this way. Теперь считается, что sexuality is fluid, как и гендер.

— Да-а? А вы все равно такой мягкий, демократичный верхний. Видно, что вы его очень любите.

Хамбэй не знал — сразу отречься: «Я не темячу с девушками», или Касуга не напрашивается, а тряпкой его обзывает.

— Подай мне тортик все-таки в бассейн, — не успокаивался Мицухидэ.

Но как только он прыгнул в хлорированную водичку, над ним угрюмо навис начальник охраны, Котаро.

— Что?

Котаро показал взглядом в направлении служебных помещений.

— К Мацунаге?

Котаро не шелохнулся, одним своим видом вызывая желание выскочить из воды и побежать.

Через полминуты в кабинет к Мацунаге ввалился голый мужик с куском торта в руке, оставляя мокрые следы. Вода капала с его длинных волос.

— Акэти, — проскрежетал Мацунага. — У тебя плавок нет, не заработал?

— Нет, все вашей дочке на алименты отдал и вам на компенсацию краденого.

— А полотенцем вытереться нельзя было, прежде чем сюда идти?

— Я к вам мчался, Хисахидэ-сан, — сказал Мицухидэ, откусывая бисквит и перемазываясь кремом. — Невежливо заставлять вас ждать.

Тосико вскричала:

— Любимый, возвращайся! Наша дочка так по тебе скучает!

«Вот к какой девушке меня звал Иэясу».

— Ничем не могу помочь, — сказал Мицухидэ.

Тосико опустила взгляд:

— Что с ним, это порезы?

— Я дал Сигэхару перевязать и покусать, чтоб тебе не достался.

Выйдя из служебных помещений, Мицухидэ отправился искать Хамбэя — в общем зале, в большом донжоне, в малом... не в чилаут же он ушел!

Хамбэй вливал в себя виски в баре. Провожая Мицухидэ в гардероб, он поведал:

— Тебе звонил Иэясу. Пришла та блондинка, с которой он тебя обещал познакомить.

— Так она существует.

Мицухидэ нашел Марию среди зрителей, толпившихся вокруг Иэясу, и отвел к ближайшему свободному дивану. После ритуальных приветствий Мария перешла к делу:

— Тэнкай, я хочу вас попросить мне помочь научиться практикам. Иэясу говорит, вы — опытный нижний.

— А вы совсем без тематического опыта?

— У меня был один верхний. Теперь я ищу человека, который бы мне помогал снизу.

— Что вы практиковали?

— Это неважно, — величаво молвила Мария, — потому что я была тогда нижней, а теперь мне пора самой учиться истязать.

— Вы не хотите меняться ролями?

— Мне трудно представить, как можно с одним и тем же партнером меняться ролями, — Мария натянуто улыбнулась. — Есть мужчины, перед которыми хочется опуститься на колени, но я не могу подчиняться тому, кто сам с удовольствием подчиняется.

Мицухидэ попытался скрестить руки на груди — шипастые слейв-браслеты помешали.

— А девайсы у вас есть?

— Вы же опытный — у вас должны быть!

— У меня и девайсы есть, и садисты есть. Бывалые. А вот вы чем можете заинтересовать?

— Вы же хотите подчинения. И боли. Вы будете покорным, вам будет больно, обещаю!

— Секс хотя бы у нас будет?

— Хи-хи, какой хитрый, — Мария погрозила ему пальчиком. — Я недавно в Теме, но я уже знаю — в фемдоме секса нет и быть не может!

Мицухидэ поднялся.

— Удачи в поиске.

— Молодой человек, объяснитесь, пожалуйста!

— Может, найдете, кому нужна напыщенная фригидная дилетантка, — Мицухидэ мерзко улыбнулся. — До свидания.

Хамбэй снова сидел в баре, накачиваясь спиртным.

— Я думал, ты не скоро еще выйдешь, — заплетающимся языком сказал он, — из чилаута.

— Соку. Апельсинового, — сказал Мицухидэ бармену и взобрался на табурет. — А я туда не ходил.

— Очередь?

— Дамочка неадекватная.

— Повторите, пожалуйста, — Хамбэй вернул стакан бармену.

— Она взаимно не свитчует, практиками не владеет вообще — требует, чтобы я ее всему учил — и не хочет трахаться.

Мария помчалась к донжон-мастеру, помогавшему одному из посетителей растянуть нижнюю на дыбе.

— Ножки свяжи в коленях и у щиколоток, а теперь протягивай веревку от щиколоток к плечам.

Клиент прикрепил конец веревки к плечевой обвязке, а согбенная нижняя пискнула:

— Иэясу-сан, пропустить веревку между ног можно?

Мастер связывания не успел ответить — отвлекла Мария, страдальчески простонав:

— Иэясу! Кого вы мне подсунули? У него с головой не все в порядке!

— У кого?

— У вашего Тэнкая.

— Прошу прощения, на секунду отойду, — вздохнул Иэясу. — Что случилось, Мария?

— Внаглую, в лоб потребовал постель. Я сказала, что в фемдоме не положено, он меня оскорбил и убежал. Намеков не понимает, бревно и хам!

— «В фемдоме не положено» — это был намек?

— Мужчина должен соблазнять, обольщать и завоевывать!

— Ну, надо было все ж попрозрачнее намекать, — хохотнул Иэясу. — Не обижайся на него, что он не телепат. Мне нужно проследить, чтобы девочка не потянула суставы. Можешь смотреть, но, пожалуйста, не отвлекай.

Иэясу столкнулся с обидчиком Марии в туалете. Мицухидэ процедил:

— Иэясу, какой же ты вездесущий.

Ответом ему была ослепительная улыбка.

— Где Сигэхару?

— В баре. У него же есть вечно трезвый водитель.

— Мария на тебя разобиделась, — сообщил Иэясу, встав над писсуаром.

— Дамочка воображает, что ей все должны.

— Ты же выращивал себе верхнего из ванили.

— Он изначально был не совсем ванильным. Он приобрел себе кнут для самообороны...

— Оригинал, — расхохотался Иэясу.

— Он во всех ганосрачах за легализацию. Петиции подписывает. А пока огнестрельное оружие запрещено, он таскает с собой кнут.

— А как он будет его раскручивать в ближнем бою, в узком проулке, возле гаражей? — веселился Иэясу.

— Его полицейские тоже об этом спрашивали, когда остановили: «Гражданин, что это у вас?» После этого он меня заставлял носить кнут на теле, обмотав, под одеждой.

— Представляю, как он начнет с тебя снимать эти обмотки, пока кругом гарцуют троглодиты, выписывая балетные па и приемы бесконтактного боя... Кстати, байкера на скорости может обвить и скинуть с мотоцикла?

— У него алиби! — осклабился Мицухидэ и устремился на выход из туалета. Иэясу, пожав плечами, зашагал следом:

— А, ты про труп подумал. Ну, если вспомнить, что Датэ публично обещал его изнасиловать... когда оказалась не pretty woman и даже не FtM, а вполне себе мужик... Но я про Сару.

— А этот не мазохист. Он не согласится.

Иэясу вытащил мобильник:

— Сигэхару, вы где? Я забыл вам сказать... Горилла водоплавающая и идет на вечеринку на яхте. Сигэхару, может, все-таки пойдете? С такой компанией... — Иэясу подмигнул — сочно-солнечно-масляная улыбка, идеальные зубы — но на миг нахмурился и засмеялся натужно, и Мицухидэ понял, что Хамбэй по телефону ляпнул что-то не то. — Ну я же не по этой части! У вас своеобразное чувство юмора! Нет, приходите, конечно... мы работаем для вас, хе-хе.

— Что он сказал? — заинтересовался Мицухидэ.

Иэясу отмахнулся:

— Он пьян. Ты его аккуратно отбуксируй. Удачно вам доехать.

— Спасибо.

— Пойду палачом поработаю.

Хамбэй свалился с барного табурета как раз в объятия подоспевшего Мицухидэ. И свалился очень аккуратно, не поцарапавшись об шипастый ошейник и наплечники. Мицухидэ придержал его за плечи.

— Сигэхару, сколько ты выпил?

— Не считал, — пробормотал Хамбэй, — а что было делать?

— Подкалывать Иэясу по телефону. Что ты ему сказал, от чего он так спал с лица, мне интересно?

— Я... хочу поиметь их обоих...

— В таком состоянии ты не сможешь не то что охмурить двух натуралов... — осклабился Мицухидэ. — Ты идти вообще можешь — зигзагами? Поддержать тебя? — Он расстегнул шипастый браслет и затолкал в карман, чтобы не порвать Хамбэю рубашку, и только тогда зажал пьяное тельце под мышкой. — Пошли домой.


End file.
